Let the Gardens Bloom
by shivangoes
Summary: House Gardener as the Kings of the Reach were shrewd, cunning, diplomatic and powerful. They were all supposed to die on the Fields of Fire during Aegon's Conquest. But did they? A single prince was all that it took for House Gardener to survive and for the History of Westeros to change. Watch as how the Game of thrones changes when the Green Hand rather than the Golden Rose plays.
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any content of the ASOIAF universe, they belong to George RR Martin. No Money is made of it. Other works inspired me so some similarities with others exist.

Authors Note  
No Beta, Reviews Welcome though please keep in mind this is my first story.

House Gardener claims its descent from Garth Greenhand, the High King of the First Men via his eldest son Garth the Gardener, First King of the Reach. An enviable heritage to be sure, one which made it fitting then that House Gardener would be the ones to unite the Reach under their rule.

However, while House Gardener was famous for their legendary founder they were even more famed for their position as Kings of the Reach. From their petty kingdom ruling a stretch of the river Mander, they soon grew on the back of their military strength and shrewd diplomacy. Until they came to rule the Mander proper becoming one of the most powerful houses in the Reach, controlling the mighty river and the lands, Westeros's most fertile, surrounding it, giving truth to their words "We make the Gardens Bloom".

However, House Gardener's ascent would be halted by the coming of the Ironborn. During this Age murders, reavers and rapist would attack at any moment, their longships coming to shore before any could even notice them on the horizon. Like many other of the Houses at the time the Gardener's paid tribute to the Krakens, not that this would stop the pillaging. After Generations of terror, the Gardener Kings decided to fight back and to overthrow their oppressors. Under their leadership, the Kings and lords of the Reach swept the squids back into the sea, with Garth Goldenhand taking the shield islands from the Ironborn and using it to defend the Mander and the Reach.

Over time the Gardener's would bring more and more houses under their rule, using diplomacy and marriage instead of war, a practise which allowed them to continue to hold on to their lands and titles despite the Andal Invasion. In time the Gardener's would come to rule the Land we all know as the reach today. That is not to say they were invincible or all knowing, after all the reign of Garth Greybeard showed that the Gardeners could lose control of their lands just as any other lord, But there was no doubt among the people of Westeros however that the Might and Wealth of Highgarden could be matched by few if any.

As such when Aegon Targaryen sent word of his claim to westeros, the Lord and princes of the Reach cared little for his supposed strength and instead bickered on who would get what part of the dragons once they slew these exotic beasts, so confident in their own strength. None took heed of the past, none took heed of the writings of maesters, traders and adventurers from across the narrow sea telling of the might of the great Valyrian empire, built by the Dragon lords, none took heed of common wisdom telling that charging at an army even a smaller army on an open field when the other side had fire breathing dragons would have them killed, even the burning of harrenhal was not enough. No one took heed except one. Prince Garth Gardener third son of King Mern IX, also called the Maester Prince showed none of the confidence of his kin and instead implored the king and House Gardener to use diplomacy once again instead of force, pointing to Harrenhal and House Hightower's surrender as evidence of Aegon strength.

But his pleas were dismissed by the foolish old king, who had tales of glory whispered in his year by both his bannermen and even the "loyal" stewards of house Tyrell, who saw this as an opportunity to increase their own power and standing in the Reach. As such, the king decreed, a fortnight before they were to march to meet the forces of King Loren of the Rock, Prince Garth and his three sons Willas, Lyonel and Mern were to remain behind at Highgarden.

This punishment was in the end known to westeros as the Gardeners Salvation, which along with the Great Betrayal and Mern's Folly would change the course of House Gardener and the reach forever.


	2. Chapter 2: The Great Betrayal

As most Westeros took time to come to terms with the demise of House Hoare and the rebellion of the riverlords, started by House Tully, the Kings of the Reach and the Westerlands were offered no such respite. For troubled brewed on their borders. Both Kingdoms had a hatred of the Ironborn, born from countless battles and instances of broken peace, and both shared a long border with the Hoare's empire and as such they kept themselves abreast of the situation there. They knew better that any, but perhaps the riverlanders themselves, just how hated the Ironborn truly were and also that Aegon Targaryen now had the undying loyalty of the rivermen who he finally freed from the tyranny of the kraken.

This created many problems for the two Kings. In most Ages, the Riverland's were rich and fertile yes, but also weak due to squabbling lords and lack of order. Even if a leader emerged and could overcome those large hurdles the Riverland's had many fronts to guard, forbidding them from combining their forces to become a true power. Now however, with the Starks and Arryns hidden behind their gates and the Durrandons extinct in the male line, with the only daughter married to Aegon's baseborn bastard brother, the armies of the Riverland's could gather in force, which they did at the stony sept. This was a wise choice by Aegon for it was clear that the army at the stony sept could either march west to the Westerlands or south to the Reach at a short notice. And as such the House's Lannister and Gardener had no choice but to confront them as soon as possible if they did not want their lands to be invaded. Of course however diplomacy as advocated by Prince Garth was not a welcome solution and to be fair to those who lusted for battle the odds were in their favour, the combined hosts of the Green Hand and the Golden Lion numbered five time the host of the Targaryens. All the rules of war made victory all but certain. All rules but one, a one with which the westerosi only just become familiar after the demise of Harren the Black but was a very important one indeed. This rule was to be ignored only by the foolish who paid greatly, the rule which caused the High Septon, the Hightowers and wise men to advocate peace. The rule? Dragons can Burn even the Greatest of Hosts and Keeps.

King Mern ignored this rule and when ravens arrived from Crakehall announcing that King Loren's host was heading towards Goldengrove from where he intended to march upon the stony sept, He rallied his own host, determined to meet with King Loren and from there strike a fatal blow against the false king Aegon. Soon the Host was ready to depart. The day was not sombre or foreboding but...Joyful? well there was a certain anxiety there to be sure however the confidence of the men of the reach in their own marshal prowess meant that for them defeat was inconceivable. The men at Highgarden were more worried by the chances of an accident rather than death on the battlefield, all men but one.

Prince Garth Unlike his kin, vassals and subjects was in a visibly sombre mood. His warnings had been dismissed by all openly though by then the Prince was growing suspicious of his "loyal" steward who seemed to be going above and beyond in getting all men who bore the Gardener name to fight Aegon. Lord Harlan Tyrell, the High Steward, even advocated on behalf of Prince Garth despite his clear reluctance and his adamant stance of the folly of this war. However, the king remained firm in his punishment, his son would not get to bask in the glory of House Gardener's triumph over Dragons, even if his grandsons had to suffer for their father's cravenness. And so, the men of the Reach left for a war of triumph, or so they believed. It would take a few days for the two hosts to meet at Goldengrove, more for them to march on the stony sept though it was doubtful that Aegon would wait at the stony sept for his enemies. The question then was would he meet the in battle or use this as an opportunity to take any of the unguarded lands of the reach and Westerlands?

While Highgarden held its breath, with the once crowded halls themselves silent with anticipation, Prince Garth was trying his best at not falling apart. By now he knew even without proof that the Tyrells had betrayed them, not by action but inaction, by sending his whole family to a hopeless and doomed battle. Lord Harlan was just too astute too cunning to not have realise his father's folly, if he wanted he could have averted this damn war, could have made father parley with Aegon, but he did not, he instead encouraged his father's dreams of splendour but for what? It was difficult for Garth to imagine what his aim was, for surely mere stewards, servants, would realise they could never hold Highgarden which seemed the only thing garth thought they would covet, though even this was tough to swallow down, like the cheap homebrewed wine one finds in ramshackle taverns. No, whatever there aims his presence had surely altered their plans, though if the Tyrells had turned their cloaks even if for now only in soul if not in body then he and his sons were in grave danger. To this affect his and his son's food was tasted before being served and they were guarded by those personally selected by warren, his trusted swornsword, who while at his age was now weak in body had a mind sharper still than any sword.

Not for the first-time Garth longed for his wife who had been taken from him by a summer fever just a few years after mern's birth. She would have guided him, giving him more wisdom than even the Crone could bring forth. Though today was not a day for contemplation and so the Prince go to work, he began spreading his men out, putting them in key positions whose holder had left with the host, wracking his brain for every bit of memory he could gather to see who could he trust to stand by his side against any rebellion. He knew his activities were not gone unnoticed by Lord Harlan even if he did not comment upon them. Three nights after the Host left Highgarden, when he was entertaining his younger two with a story of Harlon the Hunter, one of the two founders of House Tarly, it was as if the Crone Had Lifted her lamp as inspiration hit him on solving his dilemma

Six days after the Host left Highgarden, Prince Garth Announced that he will go riding the next day with his sons, patrolling the lands around Highgarden. And so, he left early next morning with his sons and a very light guard leaving the bulk of his trusted men at Highgarden.

As they Day progressed normally, Harlan Tyrell made his way to the Throne Room where, after a long gaze upon the Oakenthrone he sat down, a look of pride upon his face. It was then his brother Ser Edmund tyrell also came to the throne room and reacted with much shock upon the sight of his brother upon the Oakenthrone. After a sharp and quiet hiss, Ser Edmund demanded his brother step down before he could be seen. At this his brother does walk down from the dais upon which the throne stood, laughing as he did so, speaking the now famous word which every person of the Reach and most the people of Westeros know now as the Confession of the Great Betrayal " _Brother, Oh my Dear Brother, you need not worry about the Gardeners no more, their king is going to be dead, their line will dead, they will burn in dragonfyre like the Hoare's and that oh so wise Maester prince and his spawn would have been hacked to bits by my men by now. Think Brother! Think! when Aegon come to find Highgarden with its gates and vaults open he will raise us High, we shall become the Highest of the Lords of the Reach! No more will the rose bow to the Undeserving Green Hands, No More!"_

Just as the last word parted from Harlan's mouth the many doorways which lined the walls of the throne room banged open as bloodied men-at-arms and guards poured in. Surrounding the confused and shocked tyrells. However even before they could demand an explanation they were once again shocked, and then filled with a fear so chilling that it was as if they were standing upon the top of The Wall, as Prince Garth walked in with his sons, the boy's eyes were wide and their movements and form silent as they shuffled in behind their father. Behind them more guards walked in these times bringing in the members of House Tyrell, Ser Edmund Upon looking at his kin being dragged in chains nearly unsheathed his sword and charged only held back at the dagger a guard placed on his wife's neck and his brothers hand which gripped him as tight as iron holding him in place.

Finally, upon the passing of many long and tense moments, where Harlan met his eyes with that of every member of his household, he found a peculiar emotion, not quite acceptance, not quiet resignation or rage but a mixture of the three.

They had lost their gamble, they had let the arrow loose in the dark, hoping and praying it remains true so that they may succeed but it seems the seven did not favour House Tyrell, or at least not more that they did the Gardeners. In those moments, Harlan Tyrell knew it was in fact _his_ Line and _his_ House which would meet its end today. There was nothing more to say, the golden roses had tried to take the Garden only to find that they were to be pruned completely from it. At long last Harlan Tyrell spoke "And so it ends" to which Prince garth replies "it Does". Harlan then in a move with such agility that few would believe was possible of men his age moved, removing his brother's sword he charged at the Prince only to be cut down in a clean strike by Warren the Loyal before he could even come close to touching the Prince. As the cries of shock and despair escape from both the Tyrell and the young Princes, who hid behind their father. The Guards rushed forward capturing Ser Edmund, on the Prince's orders the tyrells were to be taken to the dungeons immediately, along with any of their trusted servants and close friends and allies. Prince Garth Also Had the Maester write the events which occurred into a letter to be sent to Goldengrove from where a rider was to take it to the king in hope to make him see reason considering the Great Betrayal by House Tyrell who had served the Gardeners Loyally for centuries.

As the prisoners were taken to the cells and the Maester left for the ravenry, prince Garth took his sons in his arms, comforting the shocked boys escorting them to their chambers for sleep. After a rather long argument the princelings finally went to bed, after making sure his sons were sleeping and that the guards in place were satisfactory, Prince Garth returned to the Throne room where he met Warren who informed his prince that the assassins hired by the traitor Harlan had been found and were now dead. The Prince and his Adviser then discussed their position though warren's queries on how the prince knew that Harlan would not realise that they had smuggled themselves back into Highgarden in the backs of the daily grain carts and that he would not wait until he got confirmation of the prince and the princelings death to boast got only a sly smile for an answer.

As the Prince walked to his chambers tired, he could not shake the feeling that though the garden had been pruned of the golden roses, it might not matter as dragonfyre may well burn it all down into ashes. With this dark thought the prince fell asleep praying to the seven to ensure that he would see his kin and friends again soon whole, healthy and most importantly alive.


	3. Chapter 3:Dark Days

As dawn broke and the news of House Tyrell's betrayal spread throughout Highgarden and soon onto its neighbouring lands, a sombre silence took hold as its people contemplated what had just occurred. The Betrayal committed by House Tyrell shocked the people to its core for they had been the High stewards of the Reach and had served admirably and loyally for centuries. The fact that they had turned their cloak made a fog of suspicion of mistrust fall upon Highgarden for if even such loyal servants could not be trusted then who could be?

However as the residents of Highgarden spent the day contemplating the "Great Betrayal" as one of the court singer called it in a short melody he had begun to compose the mood of Highgarden changed rather drastically. This was due to the fact that as the sun reached its peak the people of Highgarden realised a most terrible thing all at once, why was Harlan Tyrell so convinced that House Gardener would lose? And what would happen to the men who left? Was there a trap waiting for them? It could be after all this Aegon was known to bed his sisters! How could a sinful and degenerate man like that have any honour or decency?

While whispers made their rounds across Highgarden, some true, some false, panic began growing. For everyone now waited every moment of every passing hour for news to arrive. Meanwhile Prince Garth, after breaking his fast with his sons had made for the kings war room where warren found him. The kings war room was not as most would expect. During the reign of King Mern the VIII, it had been completely rebuilt. Whereas previously it had many armours, weapons and various trophies from victorious wars in the past now it was more like a cyvasse parlour, with sturdy maps and countless figurines, allowing for its user to create on the main table any war scenario possible. Currently on the table a detailed map of the northern Reach was visible with various figurines littered across it as if the battle planner had become frustrated, as it was prince Garth was currently sitting as silent and still as a stone, his face in his hands.

" Come to convince me to leave, huh warren?" came a small quiet sound, weak and broken, so lacking the strength that warren had come to associate with his prince. Thinking quickly, warren decided it was better to try and solve his prince's dilemmas now before they consumed him and replied with a cautious

"No my prince, but I would like to know your thoughts on what we need to do now"

As silence once again came, warren waited, soon it began to stretch longer, and the longer. Before warren could prompt his prince to see if he still was still here in mind, a softly spoken yet firm command came "Call the maester, the ravenry steward and the fastest rider we have". Warren then promptly left to do his princes bidding and once again a sad silence enveloped the kings war room.

By the time warren returned with the maester of Highgarden in tow, Prince Garth had regained some strength and outwardly atleast had returned to normal.

There was no idle talk, as soon as they had entered the prince commanded that the deeds of House Tyrell be sent by raven to every major house and keep in the reach. The rider was also dispatched quickly to Oldtown where he was to deliver two messages from prince Garth, one was to the Hightowers, reminding them of the oaths they swore to House Gardener and the second to the citadel demanding they send maesters and any books they have on Valyria, especially on the valyrian art of war and on dragons. As the three other left prince garth let out a sigh and asked warren what should he do now? The answer he received "spend some time with your sons and then sleep your grace". The prince agreed and left for his chambers.

The next morning, in the great hall as people began breaking their fasts, and Prince Garth's second son Lyonel ,who was sitting next to his father, gathered his courage and asked his father what would be the fate of House Tyrell? At this question prince garth simply answered "Justice" and no more was spoken on the matter. As prince Garth got up, he was approached by an unexpected person, Princess Yana his Sister by law, formerly of House Ashford, who requested a word, which was granted. In the short conversation where enquires for information did not pan out, she broached a topic prince garth had not dared not think about due to its implication. What if House Gardener lost this war?

Having no answer prince garth took her leave. Though his previous plans were now discarded as he walked around Highgarden, deep in thought trying to figure out the best course of action. He also briefly, before his thoughts could truly dwell on the topic, thought what would happen to his sons and all the mothers, wives and daughter of House Gardener should they lose this war. Something which what the reports of Harrenhal suggested was extremely likely. As he did so he was called to attention by the shouts of his guards telling him the news.

A rider! From his father's Army! As Prince Garth ran to the healers wings to hear what information the man had, his gut twisted and sank in fear, anticipation, excitement and panic. Upon reaching the prince was brought to halt the rider whose left arm seemed to as black as meat set too long on fire. The man apparently had not spoken to anyone and was delirious, but that did not stop the prince as he took the man and started to shake him in order to get his answers so desperate he was. As prince garth began shouting, demanding to know what had happened the rider was able to spit out a single strangled word: Death. At that the prince let the man go, who was given the milk of the poppy by the maester and put to sleep.

As the prince's mind raced to the many meanings the answer had of which most were too horrible to contemplate his legs had taken him to his own , no his sons chambers where upon confirming their safety the prince crashed on the floor and fainted as his sons crowded around their cries for help increasingly panicked.


	4. Chapter 4: Conquest of Highgarden

As Dawn broke light streamed into the artfully decorated chambers. Each room of Highgarden had stained glass window more beautiful than that of most septs and this one was no different, how could it be, being the rooms allotted to a prince? The prince in question had been brought to his chambers after he had collapsed in a storm of emotions though mainly panic. According to the maester it had upset the princes humours though the suggestion of bloodletting the prince was waived by Ser Warren who declared sleep was enough for now.

Now as the prince woke slowly, he felt normal, and began wondering how come the keep sounded so quiet after all the children… it was then that his mind supplied him with the entirety of his memories and he remembered just what had happened. Drained of his strength the prince lay still and gave a long sigh, before realising that he is not alone in this bed, shifting, he woke his sons who all but tackled their father in a rush to make sure he was fine. After calming his sons down he spent some tie just relaxing with his sons. Young as they were ,he thought, with Willas being no more than 11 they had gone through terrible thing for he knew that they knew all their cousins, uncles and kin were dead and were hurting from the loss, _Aren't we all_ the prince thought.

Once some time had passed the prince left the bed to get prepared and instructed his sons to do the same, after they had done so they made way to the healing wing. This was despite his insistence that the boys went for their studies instead however they were insistent the fact that he has collapsed right in front of them had shaken them to their core. As such all four of them were now going to see the burned man to get as much information as possible.

Despite his sons protest he keeps them out of the main room, knowing that they may not be ready to hear the truth they all knew for Prince Garth doubted he himself was ready however he summoned whatever courage he could and went in. The story was unbelievable and terrible to listen to, _The two armies met in the plains south of Goldengrove, and then marched north towards the Blackwater, stopping next to some flat plains close to the river . While the Two Kings hoped to flank and smash the dragons center with knights, the Targaryens established themselves in a defensive crescent, however the charge still began to break the Targaryen spear lines, but Aegon and his sisters took to the air on their dragons. The dragons began to set the dry field aflame on all sides, especially upwind of the armies. Targaryen forces were safely upwind, allowing them to finish off soldiers who emerged from the flame. King Loren rode through the flame to safety when he realized Aegon would be triumphant._

 _The dragonfyre killed thousands of men, among them King Mern and all of his sons, grandsons, brothers, cousins, and other kin. The knights of the Order of the Green Hand were wiped out. Another thousand or so perished from sword and spears and arrows while some 10,000 men suffered burns. Of the Targaryens less than 100 were lost while the dragon rider Visenya took an arrow to the shoulder. After the battle was over, the rider who was the knight in charge of bringing up the rear turned his horse and rode to Highgarden to warn of the danger coming._

After hearing of this harrowing tale prince garth left, ignoring the calls of his attendants and his sons he goes to his father's solar, hiding himself ,or atleast trying to, under the many cushions as he did when he was younger wishing to all the world that this was just a bad dream one which he would wake from soon. He spent the whole day crying and decided to sleep on the couch that night within the solar itself, using the memories of happier times as a blanket to protect himself. However even in the solar which was kept a bit isolated to give the king his privacy he can hear the cries and howls of pain as news of what has happened spreads. He wonders if he should have went with his father, would he have been able to convince him at the last moment? Or would have he died? What about his sons? A storm of emotions grows inside him anger, loss, sadness, fear but the one which crowds out all the rest is the worst one: Hopelessness

As he opens his eyes to let the tears out he spot his houses banner on top of the now dying hearth, it's an old one, used by an ancestor of his in one of his greatest victory. He knows the shape of their sigil but it's the word which catch his attention "We Make the Gardens Bloom" the word of his House, at that moment prince garth vows to himself that he will rebuild the power of House Gardener and take it to heights unseen before. It is with this thought he falls asleep.

The next morning he is woken by heavy knocking on the door, waking up he call the person in. It turns out to be warren requesting though in a very firm and demanding manner, to come with him to the throne room immediately. While Garth is confused he follows warren to the throne room which he finds is filled to the brink, there as warren guides him to the steps just beyond the Oakenthrone's dais, warren then goes and stands by the his sons who are dressed in their finest clothes. Before he can demand to know what is happening princess Yana steps out holding a crown of Iron thorns, the crown of the king of the Reach at times of war. At the sight of the crown he goes still, of course as the only adult Gardener left he is now the king, he never realised that, never wanted that to be honest even if most in Westeros would kill for his family's crown.

Yana by now is right in front of him he realises, and she then places the crown on his head takes two steps back and kneels, the whole hall following her to kneel as well. The Herald then proclaims in his booming voice "ALL HAIL KING GARTH XIII GARDNER, KING OF THE REACH, LORD OF THE MANDER AND HIGHGARDEN"

As he sits on the Oakenthrone, he is enraged by the loss of his family- His father, brothers, cousins, uncles, nephews and other kin, all loved, his heart goes out to the widows, the mothers and daughters who would not see their fathers or sons again, he is enraged by the number of good men the Reach lost. This should not happen he thinks, I am not meant to be king, my brother is. Damn the valyrian and his dragons. While he knows that he cannot offer if people justice, for the Dragon lord is too powerful he can offer them revenge and frankly he want to take revenge, he want to make those who caused his family harm to suffer.

Thus his first act as king is to have the tyrells and their supporters brought from the cells at noon to the central yard of Highgarden their he separate's Theo, Harlan's son and heir, from his kin and has him tied to a pole on a raised platform, the rest are lead to the center of the field, still in their heavy chains, and made to sit. Watching them is the court of Highgarden from the stands and the women of house Gardener though they are not in the stand but rather in the field, standing just yard from the prisoners.

King Garth then walks to another raised platform and speaks just one word loudly and clearly, Death. At the moment the word left his lips the women of house gardener break into a run towards the prisoners and then as a group beat them to death. Garth can hear the screams of those in the yard dying he can all hear the cries of Theo tyrell as he watches the massacre and feels a strong sense of relief atleast some justice will be seen for House Gardener. After the frenzy is over prince garth give a small signal and the platform on which Theo Tyrell is tied to is set aflame. In an irony remarked on for centuries the last of House Tyrell is killed in the same way as the liege lords they betrayed and almost destroyed.

After this is over little mern rushes into his father's arms demanding love and comfort, things which his father is more than happy to give. It is at this time any remaining doubts on what shall happen are dismissed, Garth has no illusions that many will want more blood, would not be sated with what vengeance or justice he can give. But garth knows , especially now when he holds his littlest in his arms that he will never put his life in danger, Garth would bend the knee, if for nothing more than to ensure his sons do not suffer the same fate as so many of their kin.

That evening the Court of Highgarden is live with debate. As garth predicted many advocate continuing the fight to avenge their fallen loved ones. Others who garth agrees with , though he does not say or show so out loud advocate peace and to preserve what they have. Once the debate starts going in circles Garth announce his decision to bend the knee. No more death he proclaims with many thunderous roars of approval. However despite his proclamation he is met with strong opposition from the women of House Gardener. Before he can silence them however the shout of "COWARD" does so in his stead, and from the crowd Margret the warrior steps out. Margret the warrior was a dornish bastard who was seen practising her longsword at all time, hence her name.

Certainly not someone worthy to marry by any means however a son house Gardener from a very distant cadet branch had somehow fallen in love with her. Due to the low standing of the son the marriage had been allowed to go forward. He could not remember speaking more than two words to Margret in all the years he knew her or knew of her more accurately. But now she viewed him with disdain and hatred. Before he could reprimand her however she rushed for his sons shouting that he will suffer.

Lyonel who was closest to his attacker was quickly tackled to the ground by Willas, which while was smart thinking was unnecessary as garth had already taken out his sword and used her narrow vision caused by her hatred to intercept and kill her off in one sweep. As Margret's body hit the floor, screams and shouts of panic echoed across the throne room. Garth immediately ordered warren to bring order and as the guards forced people out of the throne room garth escorts his sons to their quarters which now have twice as many guards as before. After putting his sons to bed garth goes to the king, no, his solar. Breaking out a bottle of Arbor gold garth fills two cups one for himself and one for warren who came to the solar after checking in with the guards.

No words are spoken that night until warren gets up to leave for bed, he does not turn but says "I am not knowledgeable in the game of thrones my king but I know wisdom, and your choice today was wise". He then leaves, shutting the door softly behind him. Deciding he would need a clear head in the coming days garth also decides to turn in for the night.

The next day Highgarden is woken by the sounds of dragons and war horns.

As the guardsmen of Highgarden spot the approaching army of Aegon Targaryen and prepare for battle Garth is in the Kings solar, he keeps the crown of iron thorns in a box, for it will not be needed for a long time he believes and instead wears a crown of vines, grains and flowers, the crown of the Gardener kings during times of peace. He then approaches the main gate and orders it open, getting on his horse he rides out all alone but for two more rider behind him, one carrying the banner of House Gardener, the other a banner of peace. Seeing the banners and guessing his intentions Aegon lands and steps down from his dragon. Just looking at this monstrous beast makes Garths knees go weak. However he rides until he's close enough to the valyrian, stepping down from his horse he begins making his way on foot. Each step is pure agony, each step drives the feeling that he is betraying both his kin and his ancestors deep into his heart. He sends a quick and silent prayer of apology to his kin who died fighting this valyrian conqueror as he approaches Aegon and pleads for the souls of his ancestors to understand.

As he kneels and places his crown on the ground, sure he can hear the cries of agony as House Gardener surrenders its crown. Garth once again remembers his houses words, _We Make the Garden's Bloom_ and promises that no matter what, while the Targaryens would have his houses obedience as long as it is necessary for House Gardener to survive, it would never have their true loyalty and that one day his kin would be avenged.

For the Gardener knows what the dragon doesn't, that while fire can burn a garden, it will grow back stronger, and as the dragon feasts on it excess and wealth the plants will grow, guided by a green hand until one day it has enveloped and strangled even the mightiest of beasts.

It was while thinking these thoughts that Garth of House Gardener was declared Lords Paramount of the Mander and Warden of the South by King Aegon Targaryen, First of His Name.


	5. The Conquest of Dorne

The Feast of the Gardeners Salvation the singers would later call it, telling the whole realm how after King Mern's folly in battling Aegon, how his wise son Garth bent the knee and preserved the Gardener line. What the singers don't sing about was the fact that the feast felt more like a funeral. All of Highgarden was in mourning, whether due to them losing loved ones or due to the fact the Reach, the single mightiest kingdom in all of westeros fell to a foreigner with an army of less than 3 thousand. However not all the tears shed were of sorrow, many were of joy for most of the men-at-arms did arrive safe and unharmed. It is doubtful King Aegon ever felt relaxed that night or any night in the first few years into his reign, however despite that he still conducted himself admirably, talking to all the high lords and giving both intelligent questions and answers.

King Aegon was a dangerous man, Garth realised as he sat next to his new king on the high table, and it was not just due to his dragons. There was an aura of strength, of power, around him. An aura such as that cannot be faked, it has to exist from birth, an aura that this man would achieve greatness. While none of that would stop garth from avenging his kin, it was something to note and admire. Patience, Garth counselled himself as he watched as the usurper charmed his bannermen, he must be patient for the garden grows at its own pace and even the greenest hand cannot change that.

The next day prince Garth woke to find he had been summoned to the war room by the king. The momentary elation caused by the possibility that he had just woken from a nightmare had made the realisation that it was the Dragon king not his father who summoned him all the more painful. However Garth steeled himself and went to the War room.

Upon reaching he found the king, and also his own bannermen. It seems that he was the last one to have been summoned, for the discussions were already almost over. Anger spread through his body, "How DARE do these lord abandon their loyalty to their family so quickly!" he thought. This anger was not helped by the fact that apparently Lord Manfred Hightower had not only finally arrived and but had already joined them apparently without any comment or difficulty despite abandoning them earlier. As the accusation of "Turncloak's! all of them" rang through garths mind, he did not let any of these thoughts or emotions show on his face. However despite his anger a greater emotion emerged: fear. Fear began entering his veins as his mind raced to figure the implications of the scene right before his eye's.

However knowing that he needed to pay attention to what was now occurring Prince Garth suppressed his internal turmoil and brought himself back to the present. He was then informed that the King was to take 10,000 men from the Reach up north into the Riverland's where King Torrhen stark was marching his host to in order to confront Aegon. "Now then" ,Garth contemplated, "this shall prove whether or not House Stark's minds have not been addled by the snow, lets see if they can make it out of this predicament alive". Luckily, and more importantly, for him though Prince Garth finds that he would not have to fight to keep his men in the Reach for many of the other lords wished to gain their new Kings favour and had volunteered themselves freely, of course it helped that they knew that they would win any battle they fought due to the might of the three dragons.

And so the next day Garth watched as 10,000 men of the Reach proudly marched to victory under the command of the new lord Tarly. A sight which on any other occasion would have made him proud, but not this time, for this time they marched not under the banner of the Greenhand as they had for millennia but under that of the red three-headed dragon. Lord Manfred also left that day but not before presenting three maesters to Garth, all of whom were said to be learned about Valyria, as well as over 10 tomes for his own reading. After seeing to their arrangement, Garth retreats to his solar with Warren, ever Dutiful, besides him. Once they reach the solar Garth turns to Warren and asks him if he had heard what had happened to the old lord Footly. "I am not sure my lord" replied "didn't his sons join your fathers host?" Garth agreed and told warren that the lord had sent his sons, who were his only family on the campaign and when the Old man of tumbleton hear of their death, he died in grief and shock. As such Tumbleton needed a new lord and Garth had decided to give it to Warren and his family.

The shock of this proclamation caused warren to sit down, and for a moment garth worried that warren would follow the pervious lord into an early grave due to shock. However warren soon recovered and then in an almost incredulous manner began to argue against it leaving garth confused. Surely most people would want to be given a higher status? Isn't that what everyone desired? Upon further enquiry it emerged that Warren felt unworthy, a thought Garth quickly struck down as ridiculous, before declaring "Warren you have been my good shield for so long, who else would I trust to protect one of our most important lands?" to this warren had no answer and so that day House Goodshield of Tumbleton was founded.

And thus atleast some good came from this miserable era for House Gardener for the Goodshield's would live up to their name and serve the Gardeners loyally and faithfully.

Over the next few moons Highgarden began to function somewhat normally, or atleast as well it could after the gaping hole caused by what people began to call the Field of fire, atleast in open. Though he was told in private they called it Mern's folly.

Unfortunately Garth had to face another loss when Warren and family departed for Tumbleton. After all they had to establish their rule there. This departure of his most trusted servant caused Garth to become increasingly paranoid, especially for the safety of his sons. How to ensure no other bitter widow of House Gardener would harm them? After all Margret the Warrior may have been the most brash in action but she was unlikely to be alone in her thoughts. The answer came to garth 3 moons after Aegon departed. One day garth saw a merchant ship sailing on the Mander stop on the riverbank, it seemed that it had to repair itself due. It was then when he got the answer he had been searching for, Garth immediately summoned the master builder of Highgarden and the Master-at-Arms to discuss the plan forming in his head.

A week later he had the ladies of Highgarden summoned to his throne room. There he announced that a town was to be constructed two miles downstream from Highgarden and that they would be sent to live there for the rest of their lives. They could choose to now either spend the time it took to construct their new homes in tents near the site to supervise the construction, their families keeps or in the outer guest wing. Either option would suit garth as it meant that no matter what where they could be safely isolated, for even if they chose not to leave Highgarden not only guards separated the outer guest wing, but it was also serviced by special servants who were kept separate from the rest.

After following the advice of his Maester, as well as the three new ones, he decided to expand what was initially just a clump of houses into a proper town, with paved streets, houses for the common folk, a river port, shops, sewers, wells, septs etc. As such the town of Highgarden was born, the first town next to the ancient keep since King Gyles II had decided to raze the previous one as he believed it was unsightly.

Garth then decided, in a bid to ensure the love and loyalty of the smallfolk, to announce that each man who had been gravely injured, or any family who had lost a father or son would receive a free house along with a shop or an apprenticeship to gain a livelihood from. This town over time would grow to become the city of Highgarden, rich and grand, though one on the smaller scale than Oldtown or Lannisport.

His announcements were met with anger from the Ladies of Highgarden who did not want to leave, though no one tried to defy him maybe remembering the death of Margret. "Good" Garth thought, he didn't wanted to see another one of his kin, even if they were kin only by marriage, die.

As the days began to pass Garth threw himself to work, overseeing the building of the town of Highgarden ,which as he expected, was welcomed warmly especially his decision to give houses and shops for free to the smallfolk. Garth also spent time with his sons ensuring they were receiving a proper education, in this matter the maesters were a gift from the seven. For while garth could only spend an hour a day learning about the Valyrian's from the maesters, they would spend the rest of the day ensuring his sons would be learned men rather than simply good warriors. Garth also went through the accounts and saw the running of the reach, in previous era's it would be the responsibility of the current lord tyrell to do this, now though Garth did not trust anyone but himself.

As the moons passed word came that Torrhen had surrendered and bent the knee, keeping his entire army intact, soon followed by news that the Arryns had did so as well. "A smart move", Garth thought as he looked over a map of westeros, wondering where the conqueror would land next. The answer came in the form of a raven from seaguard, with lord Mallister almost openly showing his disapproval of Aegon allowing the Ironborn to select their own Lord Paramount as he informed the seven kingdoms of the Targaryen conquest of the iron isles. Though knowing the hatred of the Ironborn the rivermen had it was likely Lord Mallister would have rather had aegon burn all of them to death, a sentiment Garth could support knowing what he did about the Ironborn.

These missive while informative were hated by garth because they forced him to reckon with the fears that were growing inside of him ever since he had walked into the war room all those days ago. Could House Gardener trust on the support of its vassals? Could the loyalty have died on the field of fire, destroyed by dragonfyre ?

In all honesty Garth did not know, but what he did know is that his task was longer just his. House Gardener would have to not only just rebuild its numbers and strength. They would also have to be absolutely sure before they made their move and it was unlikely that this would occur in Garth's lifetime. Still he could be patient and so could his descendants. After all while dragons may thrive in the fire and blood of war during times of peace it was the garden, The Reach, which would thrive and gain power.

As time passed by, peace returned to the land. The birth of prince Aenys, son and heir of King Aegon by Queen Rhaenys, had meant that there was a halt to the conquest as the dragons retreated to Dragonstone, leaving the construction of king's landing to the Hand of the King, Lord Baratheon.

As the years pass, garth has his soul healed by the laughter, joy and innocence of his young sons. Though they now object to being called young declaring they are big now. But to him will always be young pups. However the peace would not last and in the second month of the fourth year after Aegon's conquest the king, his sister wives, and his court agreed to finally end the Wars of Conquest by bringing Dorne, which had remained independent, into the realm. As Warden of the south, Garth had been called to Aegonsfort, the Targaryen keep located by the growing town of Kings landing.

For the capital of six of the seven kingdoms of westeros it wasn't grand or impressive by any means Garth thought, looking at the unpaved streets, the shacks and haphazard buildings. In fact he doubted it was impressive as the capital of even one of the kingdoms. The wooden Aegonsfort was large though and could easily garrison an army which in all likelihood was its most important task. As his convoy approached the gates of the fort garth prepared himself. He was now in the dragons den, no servants who he knew or people he could trust even though he was accompanied by his bannermen. Luckily he had called warren from tumbleton to look after his sons and to ensure they were safe, it also helped that most of the work on the town of Highgarden, atleast the part which held the manses of the Ladies was complete and as such they had been banished from the keep, removing one of the main threats to his sons.

After being served bread and salt Garth was led to his chambers, crude and bare ones but they would suffice. After washing up and eating in his rooms he began to explore the Aegonsfort. The royal Family was currently at Dragonstone along with most of the court. The other Lords had also arrived from throughout westeros but as most of them have had a much longer journey, they had taken to rest in their chambers.

As such Garth walked mostly alone and it was by pure happenstance that he came by the Great hall, its doors open and at its center was the Iron Throne, The throne Aegon Targaryen had built using the swords of the conquered armies of westeros. While garth had heard about the throne looking at it with his own eye's was an experience of its own, it was tall, with no particular pattern, a mismatch of swords all forged together with dragonfyre. If its job was to intimidate then it did its work admirably for it was difficult to look upon the throne without feeling the power it represented. Garth thoughts and eyes then ,despite his wishes, began wandering about the throne, trying to see if it could identify which swords belong to the men of the reach. However before his thoughts could be engulfed in sadness and painful memories he left the throne room and made towards his quarters taking satisfaction in the fact that though many swords were in that throne one rather important one was not. Steelthorn, the ancestral Valyrian steel blade of House Gardener. It was considered lost on the field of fire after his father wielded it in the battle, however Garth had been unwilling to let such an important artefact of his family be left lost to time and had sent 100 men to the battleground, Luckily its dark origins and burnt look had made scavengers avoid it, having no interest in the ashes. After a fortnight of searching and digging the men found Steelthorn in what was a melted pile of iron, most likely from the shields, plates and swords of the Knights of the Order of the Green Hand. While for any other sword, being dipped in a pile of melted metal would destroy it but not valyrian steel, which holds both its shape and edge no matter what. As it was, it was only the tip of the blade, with its dark colour unique to valyrian steel which was visible, the rest engulfed by once-melted iron from all sides. The men dug up the pile, and returned it to Highgarden where the smiths used the flames of the forge to melt the regular iron, freeing Steelthorn from its prison and returning it to the possession of House gardener.

However the fact that house Gardener had retrieved it was to be kept… not secret, but quiet. For it just seemed the right thing to do, the blade was of the king of the reach, not of the Lord paramount of the Mander.

The next morning after breaking his fast Garth was escorted to the building which held the war room. The war room itself was large, holding many maps and books, however what flared garths interest the people. In the were the lords from all the major houses south of the neck and north of the dornish marches. Such an assortment of lords would have been unthinkable just a few years ago, before the conquest. Then again, that was a different age now, for the coming of dragons had altered westeros forever.

On the main table a large map of Dorne was laid out, showing the main mountain passes, the keeps and strongholds, the towns and cities.

King Aegon wanted to simply march into Dorne with his dragons, not realising his folly. Though that was to be expected, after all his family had only learnt not to underestimate the dornish after a series of painful and bloody wars. However ,Garth contemplated, his family did not have dragons and while the Dornish could make up for their lack of numbers by refusing to fight directly, using their bandit tactics and their sandy dry climate to defeat stronger foes such as the reach , three dragons may be too much for them.

After all what good is a desert to hide in if dragons simply set it on fire?

As Lord Baratheon made another foolish boast about bring the dornish under his heal, the king fixed his concentration on Garth, soon the room fell silent and the king asked "What is your suggestion lord Gardener?" he asked. At the question Garth fell into deep thought. The Dornish will never surrender he knew, and nor would they need to. Valyria had dragons yes but it also had its own armies. The history of Valyria had shown that dragons alone don't make empire's and that dragons cannot hold a keep or town, cannot govern or collect taxes.

Valyria needed armies and this valyrian was no different. As such if the Targaryens tried to take Dorne the way did with the other kingdoms they would fail. On the other hand could the Dornish and their snake like attacks do what his family could not? Could the deserts be the grave of the dragons?

It seems almost fated, the last of Valyria fighting the last of the Rhoynar in westeros after both people's homes in Essos were destroyed by flame.

Divide them, Garth decided, if the Targaryens were divided then maybe the Dornish would be able to defeat the Targaryens, if so the dragons would be weakened even if they didn't collapse. Even if the Dornish lost they would not go down without a fight for many would want to avenge their rhoynish ancestors, giving the men loyal to Aegon a bloody nose and breaking the feeling of the dragons invincibility.

Turning to the King, Garth said "An attack at four fronts your grace"

As whispers filled the room aegon asked with some shock "four fronts?"

"yes your grace, four fronts" Pointing to the map, garth continued "If we are to win then it is best to ensure the dornish do not meet up, they are very mobile and would not hesitate in abandoning castles in order for us to be drawn deeper into the desert. I would suggest the Lord Hand attacks from the south using the Velaryon fleet, taking Hellholt, the Hightowers and Tarly hosts can then take the torentine Valley and the Houses Danye and fowler. Queen Visenya can take Yronwood, while Queen Rhaenys can lead an army down the princess pass. His grace can take sunspear" Finishing he turned to see the reaction to his plan. Aegon and most of the lords looked deep in thought.

Queen Visenya on the other hand asked him "And no glory for you lord Gardener?" to which Garth replied "No, your grace, I want to live in peace, I have no interest in this war or any other"

"Any Objections to Lord Gardeners Plan?" The King asked. When none came forth, Aegon adopted Garths plan. But soon disagreements began, Garth wanted to keeps the men Directly under House Gardener in the reach declaring they were necessary to stave off any raids on the reach and that such raids were guaranteed to happen. When the Lord Hand declared that they would not have enough men garth pointed to the Lords Loren and Edmure of the Westerlands and Riverland's respectively and declared "If Westeros is to be one equal and united realm all of it must bear the costs of war or are we not one realm?" to which the Lord hand grudgingly consented. After this the Lord Hand ordered Garth to give control of the Reach armies to Lord Manfred Hightower, which he did without regret. Garth was then allowed to return to Highgarden where he began to plot and scheme. And so on the sixth month of the fourth year of Aegon's Conquest the Iron throne invaded Dorne

The Conquest of Dorne, the Dragons Folly, The Last War of Conquest, The War of Unification, The Defiance of Dorne, The Stand of House Martell, so many names, so many songs and stories, so many pretty words to describe what a single one could: Hell

The Invasion of Dorne started out as every other one, An easy victory for House Targaryen, but victory of a peculiar kind. The Dornish did not fight the dragons or the armies of house Targaryen, but neither did they surrender exactly, they simply disappeared, along with their harvest, their food reserves, their valuable items and most importantly the people, keep after keep was found with greybeards and crones, who gave them up after the armies of the iron throne promised them mercy. Within a month the four armies had taken Dorne, but as soon as the dragons left, the trap was sprung. Raids and skirmishes affected most of Dorne, and the dornish continued the fight even when the dragons came back.

This was not to say it was easy for the dornish, the soldiers of the iron throne fought bravely and attacked fearlessly. However soon the Casualties on both sides began to grow. However the Dornish did not relent, using every bit of skill and cunning, utilising the children as messengers, the elderly as stewards and both men and women as warriors. Aegon for his part demanded his lords send him two new soldiers for each one the Iron Throne Lost.

When this failed to turn the tide he had Lord Greyjoy bring in the fleets and armies of the iron island and had them break the Planky town and occupy it. A mistake, for while the Kraken did the first with ease, the second task was not so easy. For while the Ironborn were fierce, they were not spared from the sun and more importantly not used to actually face resistance. The Ironborn were raiders and pirates, used to using swift attacks and their reputation in order to shock their victims and take what they could before fleeing. The dornish however did not flee, each man and women fought back causing the krakens to lose many men. In the narrow paths and waterways of the Planky town, the sun cut up the krakens and fed them to the fishes.

At this an enraged Aegon and his sister-wives began burning the keeps, towns and lands that the dornish were able to take back. Meanwhile the Forces lead by the Lord Hand along with Lords Tully, Lannister and Hightower sacked the countryside.

After three long years of fighting, during which some efforts to starve the dornish into submission had failed, the Targaryens had occupied all the major towns and keeps. Though this was a hollow victory for the Iron Throne's forces had lost about over 20,000 men. Dorne's had also suffered losing approximately 35,000 people not counting those who died in the dornish raids across the marches. These raids were always devastating though on which side was the question. The ones on the Reach were mostly repelled, but the great raid on the rainwood devastated the Stormlands as more than half the rainwood along with dozens of villages were burnt down. Also uncounted among the dead were the many dornish people who died in their homes and streets rather than on the battlefield. These innocents easily numbered in the thousands with some saying in the tens of thousands.

Greater still was the loss of the plantations and famed orchards of Dorne burned by soldiers and dragons alike, making much of the land conquered worthless until they were fixed once again. Despite the carnage and heavy losses though peace was a distant prospect as both sides committed countless atrocities requiring vengeance to be extracted and making the fighting both longer and bitterer. During this time many high lords died including the young lord Tarly, Lord Danye and his wife, Lord Celtigar's Heir. However the most memorable deaths were still to come.

On the eighth month of the seventh year of Aegon's Conquest, the Yellow Toad, Princess Meria Martell, was killed by the Lord Hand, Orys Baratheon in a raid lead by the man on a village outside Godsgrace. In a show of skill, unseen before and since the old, fat and blind old woman was able to shop Lord Orys' left hand off before dying on the man's blade. And so Meria Died by the words of her house Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken.

The death of Meria led to some in the Targaryen camp to hope that the war would soon wind to an end, but if anything seemed to inflame it further, in the months after the death of Meria, the dornish under the leadership of Nymor, Meria eldest child and heir, led over 50 major raids, setting 2 keeps on fire while the garrisons were still inside and used four captured velaryon ships as fire galleys, ramming them into the ports of Oldtown and Kings Landing killing thousands. The Targaryens retaliated with more fire from their dragons.

As the war continued, by now some four years into the fighting, the lords under house Targaryen are starting to lose hope, in private away from the Targaryens themselves of course, for while they controlled the keeps they were unable to protect the caravans that supplied them, resulting in hunger, nor were their soldiers safe in the towns they held and each day they were attacked and cut down in the streets in broad daylight.

The situation was becoming hopeless and many now believed that the war could simply not become even worse. Of course the gods then decided it was time to intervene, unleashing the Dragons Wroth.

And so it was at the Tor ,the seat of House Jordayne, where hungry soldiers were revolting where the gods struck. Queen Rhaenys had arrived at the Tor that very day in order to put down the rebellion, when the rebels refused her order she began setting the tor aflame. However before she could burn the entirety of the castle for the third time in as many years, a person whose identity is lost to time shot an arrow from the highest tower, Despite all odds this lone arrow struck the Queen right in her throat, killing her instantly.

The Death of Queen Rhaenys completely changed the war for it begins the Dragons Wroth, for a year King Aegon and Queen Visenya reigned fire down on all men, women and children they could find. Even their own soldiers were not spared at times. Dorne burned in this period, every town, every keep, every field was set alight by the dragon riders who in their grief would not listen to a single plea of mercy or reason.

By now most in the seven kingdoms were in two very passionate camps, believing either the war would be over soon in surrender/defeat or it would continue it until the other side relented. But all were prepared to let it get over one way or another.

On the first month of the 9th year of Aegon's Conquest, the Dornish crown princess Deria, eldest child of prince Nymor was somehow able to send a personal message to King Aegon, asking him to meet her at the south bank of the mouth of the river Greenblood in order to discuss peace.

When Aegon arrived with his sister-wife Visenya, princess Deria was there, alone, standing under her own personal banner.

As the Targaryens dismounted and came closer Princess deria is said to have declared that she wanted an end to this war. When Aegon agreed with her desire, sharing his own wish for peace, princess deria replied simply "To Peace" . As quick as a viper, Princess deria lunged at Aegon, long daggers suddenly in both her hands, Luckily for the king Queen Visenya used Dark sister to fend Deria off, before deria could kill King Aegon. In the meantime king Aegon drew Blackfyre to defend himself. While both Targaryens were skilled warriors neither were fast enough and both were soon disarmed. As Deria lunged one last time, to finish both of them Balerion the Black dread used his mighty claws to swat deria away, throwing her into the beach where she was burned alive by Vhagars flames. The incident now known as Deria's last stand is currently marked by a statue of her on the mouth of the river Greenblood where it occurred.

This incident along with its political implications in further increasing tensions also lead to the formation of the Kings Guard. For King Aegon and Queen Visenya felt that they could no longer be assured of their safety. When word of the death of Princess Deria reached Prince Nymor, it is said to have shattered a once strong man. Prince Nymor now could no longer stand the death and destruction of his people any longer.

For Nymor the choice was simple, with the dornish forces almost out of food, their people broken from years of fighting and their lands a smoking ruin, peace was the only solution they had. And so a moon after Deria's death Nymor payed a small chest of gold to the Iron Bank of Braavos who sent an ambassador to Aegon on Nymor's behalf to negotiate a peace. At first many in Aegon's court were sceptical and demanded Dorne's total surrender however this demand was rejected. Nymor Martell may have been shattered but he was not weak and would not simply let his peoples sacrifice be sullied by an unconditional surrender.

In the end after two moons of negotiation a treaty was drafted and approved. The Accord of the Sun and the Dragon as it is now known, the treaty ended the dornish war and brought Dorne into the realm in return for concessions by both the Iron throne and House Martell, among these concessions are-

Dornish royalty were allowed to keep their stylings as prince's/princesses' ,

The Dornish were assured that there would be no retaliation against any Dornishman for their actions during and before the war,

Dorne's own laws and customs would be maintained with no interference from the Iron Throne,

And most importantly for the Targaryens Princess Meria, second daughter and now heir of prince Nymor would marry Vaemon Velaryon, nephew of Aegon by both law and blood in order to bind House Martell and House Targaryen by marriage ensuring a lasting peace and a blood alliance.

A further marriage with a descendent of this union to marry into the Targaryen dynasty was also promised to further bind the Iron Throne and Dorne.

And so in the end it was nearly five years after the invasion began, after the death of tens of thousands of soldiers and innocent bystanders, the destruction of three major ports, and many high lords, one queen and two princesses meeting an early grave did Nymor Martell finally bent the knee before Aegon who declared him Prince of Dorne and Warden of the Sands.

And so ended Aegon's Conquest of westeros and the Unification of Westeros.


	6. The Reign of Aegon I

The end of the Wars of Unification lead westeros into a phase unknown in its history, an era of peace. From the Lands beyond the Wall to the summer sea westeros was peaceful, the squabble of lords had moved from the battlefield to the courts of the king and the Lord paramount's. Merchants who earlier would spend large coin to keep track and protect themselves of the various battles and conflicts now devoted their entire time to trade and only trade. Bandits were now hunted down by lords who enforced the king's peace with a new zeal unseen before, of course earlier the king could not burn the lords and their armies from the back of dragons for disobedience or incompetence, but still the lords did do their job properly.

All this brought great prosperity to westeros as a whole and of course to the Reach, and it was this prosperity that Lord Garth decide to use to rebuild the strength and influence of House Gardener. As someone who had spent considerable time learning about both the Valyrian and westerosi histories garth realised that House Gardener had found itself in the same position as House Hightower had all those years ago, under the protection of a more powerful liege. As such the power of House Gardener depended not on swords but coin. An experience also proven by the free cities whose influence and power was built during the age of Valyria on the prosperity they generated from their markets.

While part of the work had already been seen to in the establishment of the town of Highgarden a lot more could be done and so during the dornish war while the lord of westeros practised with their weapons garth spent his days going through accounts and maps planning. By the time the War ended he was prepared and as such in 10 AC Lord Garth began the construction of the reach roads. These were a series of roads which connected Highgarden to all the corners of the reach. Oldtown, Horn Hill, Ashford, tumbleton, Old Oak, the Red Lake etc. All built of stone and brick and therefore they reduced most journeys by half if not more. Garth also ordered the construction of the garden road which connected Old Oak to Oldtown and Bandalion the long way, creating a border road for the reach.

While expensive House Gardener, which had cut cost massively by reducing the size of its court what with the death of so many, and by the rising revenue borne from the realms prosperity, could pay for them. More importantly garth knew that by placing Highgarden at the center of all these roads most of the merchants would pass through it, which in time would make Highgarden the second most important center for trade in the reach after Oldtown.

However, roads are not the only works garth has built, he also has a keep, named later as Northgarden built on the banks of the Blackwater rush on the border with the Riverland's. This gave House Gardener a chance to turn the mostly empty lands, previously a region of almost continuous conflict, into a major prize for the grain grown there could easily be shipped by barge to the new city of Kings Landing.

Garth also begins to establish marriage alliances between the reach and the major lords of the other kingdoms. Houses Danye, Crakehall, Royce, Mallister, Swann and others would soon receive offers of marriage from the families of the reach. Not all would be maidens of House Gardener but most would, after all they had a rather excess of daughters. This ensuring that the reach of the Reach was present everywhere, barring some exceptions of course, for no one would marry into the Ironborn and it seemed the northerners had decided to go into a period of isolation apparently, a cow had brought a message from the old gods to the starks. Clearly the king who knelt had gone mad in grief along with all his bannermen

And so, Garth spent his days working to improve his House's power and ensure its influence. He died 26 years later in 36 AC, three years before the death of Aegon the conqueror. While he had come to power when House Gardener was at its weakest since Garth Greybeard, Garth the wise as he was called after his death proved to be an able leader preserving the Gardener line and leaving it in the capable hands of his son Willas.

Garth ensured that House Gardener never forgot the loss it faced by House Targaryen's hands and made sure his heirs would maintain his ambitions and goals to see House Gardener rise to greater heights.

But while Garth was mourned by the reach and was keenly missed, he was but one piece in the game of throne which stops for no man, no matter how powerful. And so, while Garth died his son Willas took up his father's mantle vowing the same vow that every lord and king makes, to win, for there are only two outcomes in this game we all play, to win or to die


	7. The Orphans return to their Mother

In Dorne after the Martells finally bowed to the Targaryens a revolt almost broke out. This was not from the vassals, or the people of sunspear or even the brash and mostly unthinking youth. No, this revolt came from a section of dornish society that all outsiders and even most dornish forgot about, The orphans of the Greenblood.

They more than anyone else in Dorne maintained their Rhoynar heritage, worshiping the Mother Rhoyne, and trying to live as their ancestors had in Essos before the Valyrian's arrived. For the Orphans, bowing to the dragons was completely unacceptable, after all why else had they left their land and mother but to escape dragons? Even the Martells, whom otherwise could count on the absolute loyalty of the orphans, could not contain the anger and for a time it seemed that a civil war would break out in Dorne not even few moons after the end of the war of conquest.

As Aegon and his lords began to draft plans to bring the Rhoynar under heel, war was averted by a lowborn man by the name of Garin. Garin was born completely ordinary. The middle child who had 6 siblings, he was not one people would comment upon, a quiet child, he spent most of his time by the water like most of his people, disliking the desert and the sea. But once the conquest of Dorne was under way all that changed.

It is said that one day while travelling with his village on the greenblood, out of nowhere queen Visenya descended and began burning the village nearby, as the villagers scrambled for cover visenya began targeting people further away, before unleashing her flames upon the small group, in desperation Garin threw himself in front of the group which included his entire family and begged mother rhoyne for aid. It seemed it was all for waste as large steam burst and visenya left, satisfied that they all were dead and the local lord had learnt his lesson in defying the dragon. But all was not what it seemed for the steam covered the fact that the group had survived, protected by a wall of water such as those conjured by the rhoynish water wizards of old. Mother Rhoyne had heard Garin's plea and had saved his family.

After the war when it became clear that the Martells, the heirs to Nymeria had bowed to the Valyrian's Garin quickly began drawing more and more of the True Rhoynar of Dorne to his side by proposed an audacious undertaking, that the Orphans of the greenblood should abandon Dorne and return to the embrace of Mother Rhoyne. He used his tale as proof that she is calling for her children to come home. Soon most agree barring a vocal minority who wish to remain in Dorne and feeling that this journey is folly, though since their influence is limited Garin's call is heeded.

And so, using the money the orphans of the greenblood have saved for exactly this day they purchase over 400 well stocked ships from the braavosi. At last in 12 AC over a thousand years after princess Nymeria led her people to Dorne to escape the Valyrian's, Garin of the Greenblood leads his people back to their mother, for the dragons of Essos are dead and their lands ash. Though while most leave some stay and since these are mostly women they are known as the Widows of the greenblood.

They first sail towards Volantis, and the many mouths of the river rhoyne. One night they use the same mouth as Nymeria had in her voyage in order to avoid patrol ships and the bay of Volantis. After all skilled sailors, they maybe they are no match for the volantene and their slave armies.

Soon however they cross the mouth and the orphans are reunited with their mother. The voices of thousands singing and cheering is heard as tears of joy flow freely, the emotions are hard to ignore, and even harder to suppress despite all knowing that they can't be found or caught unless they wish to be sold into slavery, despite this few think of the consequences for their hearts overwhelm their minds. Though the celebrations are not to last for soon the children of rhoyne grow silent at the sight of ruins, clearly Rhoynar, which reminds them of the stakes of their journey, that while they have returned to their mother they are wet not safe.

For the Rhoynar the question now is where to find the land upon which they are to settle. This is a trickier thing than imagined, for the Rhoynar must find a place to settle where they could avoid the Dothraki, the slavers, the pirates, the free cities and any other enemies. Mother rhoyne may be large, but she has still been divided up by outsiders and there is not place where her children can settle safely.

The realisation quickly saps they joy and happiness from the Rhoynar as they continue to sail upstream and into the sorrows. The Sorrows is a stretch of the Rhoyne from south of Dagger Lake to beyond the ruins of Chroyane, the festival city. Each Rhoynar knew the tale of the sorrows of how when the rhoynish armies were burnt by the dragons, Garin the Great leader of their armies had called upon a curse, bringing greyscale and think damp fog to what was once the heartlands of the Rhoynar, making sure that their city and lands could not be taken by the Valyrian's.

As they approach the great sorrow or the city of chroyane, a sense despair burst from the Rhoynar, an almost physical blanket enveloped them for at one time the bleak ruin in front of them was the festival city, the richest, most beautiful and most powerful city of the Rhoynar people. Now it was a ruin inhabited by stone men and fog.

It is here that Garin, according to tales, was whispered a secret by mother rhoyne, and he commanded that the fleet sail into the fog, westwards. This caused an uproar amongst the captains present who declare the fog it too thick, to which Garin replies using the now famous words, "the Son of the Rhoyne on orders from the Mother herself commands this to be done and so you". Reluctantly the flagship carrying Garin turned left and starts sailing, suddenly cries breakout as people protest, as they don't want to get stuck by the ruins being obscured by the fog and to then be killed by the stone men, but Garin remains determined and orders them forward. To the astonishment of the people however, while the fog gets thicker and thicker until it's not possible to see what they had right in front of their eye's, they do not reach shore rather they come out of the fog to a paradise. A warm sun and lush fertile fields greet the Rhoynar who emerge from the fog of the sorrows, as they now are entering the river Lohrulu, the smiling daughter.

The fog not which had prevented people from coming closer had become a shield, protecting these lands for centuries waiting for the children of the Rhoyne to come home.

The entire fleet soon enters the tributary river and make their way upstream. Half way they stop when they spot the ruins of an old city, which looks mendable, surrounded by open fields and which has a large river dock. Therefore in 13 AC the Rhoynar settle at what shall be called the Sunfort, where they crown Garin the first king of the Rhoynar as reward for bringing them back home. Garin would lead to Rhoynar into an age of peace and his descendants and people would use this to rebuild not only their civilisation but also their strength, for now that they were finally home after so long, not even dragons or those who think themselves dragons could remove them or take it from it. Though that tale is a story for another time.


	8. The Rebellion and the Golden Reign

While Garth the Wise may have hated Targaryen rule, he did not let his hatred consume him, instead he channelled the energy and determination brought by it build the might of the Reach. Hence his Great roads which, along with Aegon's peace would increase trade in the reach threefold by the end of King Aegon's reign.

His son Willas learned his father's lessons and continued with his work, knowing that House Gardener must grow stronger before they could even think of challenging the dragon. Willas like his father isolated himself from the intrigues of the royal court as much as he could, preferring to focus on improving the reach and the Gardeners own lands. He married Gena Osgrey, the eldest Daughter of Lord Osgrey, the Marshall of the North Marches, at a young age and had a son, Gyles, by her. Their marriage is said to be a loving one. Willas maintained the king's peace and in its interest, swore loyalty to Aenys Targaryen upon Aegon I death. However, unlike his father Willas did not enjoy peace for long, instead he had to deal with the rebellion by the faith militant against Targaryen rule.

The faith could no longer tolerate the sacrilegious habits of the Targaryens, atleast now that Aegon the Conqueror was dead. As such the within two years of Aenys accession to the throne more than half the realm was in rebellion against the crown.

Many of the more pious lords had also demanded that the Reach, the heartland of the faith, rebel however Willas refused to do so. Not out of any love for the Targaryens, for he had none, but because Willas knew that armies cannot defeat dragons. He continued to resist his vassal's efforts to join the rebellion, even when King Aenys died, a wise move for soon Aenys brother Maegor took the throne and began burning all who opposed him.

Knowing that opposing Maegor would mean death, Willas ordered all his vassals to immediately stop supporting the rebels and try to prevent any criticism of the Targaryens. Despite these commands as well as constant efforts to prevent violence and maintain order in the reach, the rebellion still spread and parts the reach were soon also attacked and burnt by Maegor. The most infamous of these was the Battle of the Stonebridge where the Poor Fellows, who were nine thousand strong, and led by Wat the Hewer were caught between six lordly armies at Stonebridge. The sheer brutality of the battle made the Mander run red with blood for twenty leagues, resulting in the bridge and castle that commanded it forever after being known as Bitterbridge.

Of course, this was hardly the last battle in the reach but along with the siege of Oldtown in 44AC was the most memorable. However, despite the ferociousness and brutality of Maegor, who was now being called The Cruel for his actions the tide soon turned against him. This was as the rebellion dragged out longer and atrocities became commonplace more and more people began calling for peace. And all these people correctly realised that Maegor, who now demanded the death of the faith itself, was the greatest obstacle to that peace.

Lord Willas was unable to live to see the end of Maegor's reign for he soon died of a summer fever in 47 AC. He was succeeded by his son Lord Gyles who came to rule at the tender age of 13. Despite this Gyles proved to be a capable ruler. While not being the most learned of lords Gyles had a gift of cunning. This cunning made him the first lord after lord Baratheon to support the now King Jaehaerys I when the third son of Aenys I raised his banners to reclaim the Iron throne. He did so despite the advice of his advisors, knowing that Maegor's reign was at a close and that the tide was turning. His gamble paid off when Maegor died soon after and when Jaehaerys took the throne House Gardeners influence increased. It of course helped that they had married into quite a few houses and as such brought more than simply the reach to Jaehaerys side.

House Gardener prospered greatly in Jaehaerys reign, using the long peace to establish deep trading relations with the rest of the realm. Gyles also improved House Gardeners standing by marrying Alyssa Hightower, strengthening their bonds with their most powerful and richest bannermen. During his reign Gyles also oversaw the expansion of the town of Highgarden, building the Great Works for which he is most well know. These are the Great Gardener Sept, The Highgarden Arena, the Statue of the three Kings, also known as Three kings, which is a collection of three 200 foot statues in the form of a triangle facing outwards, commemorating Garth the Gardener, Garth Greenhand and Garth Goldenhand.

However, the most consequential of Gyles decisions was the opening of the Bank of Highgarden. This bank unlike the Iron bank or other banks of the free cities did not accept deposits, rather it was owned and funded completely by House Gardener who used it to give out loans to merchants and traders. While the bank started small, it soon grew. By 80 AC the bank funded itself and no longer required the gardeners to deposit more money in it. Over time the bank would become the most important moneylender after House Lannister in the seven kingdoms.

Under the reign of the Old Wise King the realm prospered, the markets overflowed, the harvests were bountiful and the peace was maintained. House Gardener during this time also became stronger, marrying its daughters into good families, establishing new cadet lines to ensure they would not lack male heirs and to ensure trusted men would be able to fulfil important roles and offices. But more importantly under Jaehaerys the realm truly became one, whether it was due to the trade, the common laws, or other factors but now westeros truly became one realm rather than multiple realms under one king. As the long peace continued however not all years brought happiness for the Targaryens, for the Issue of succession became an important, especially after the death of the crown prince.

The sea snake, Lord Corlys Velaryon of Driftmark began using the wealth we acquired in his travels to the far east to convince many lords to accept the claims of his wife, Princess Rhaenys Daughter of the deceased crown prince Aemon, to the throne. However, there were more claimants to the throne including Prince Baelon Targaryen, Princess Rhaenys Uncle and his son Viserys. Like the rest of the realm House Gardener kept a keen interest in the issue of Targaryen succession and Lord Gyles attended the great council of 101AC, and spoke on the behalf of the most obvious candidate Prince Viserys.

In 104 AC upon the death of King Jaehaerys, the reach along with the rest of the realm mourned. But amongst the weeping, the whispers of power continued as the nobility fought for standing and influence in the new king's court. House Gardener's expectation for more power as payment for its support of prince Viserys were however soon dashed. And the start of the reign of King Viserys in fact marked the decline of the influence of House Gardeners as their vassals House Hightower soon became the second most powerful house in westeros.

A Hightower served as the Lord Hand and after the death of queen Emma Arryn, Alicent Hightower became the queen. The long peace had also swelled House Hightowers coffers. Also, the generations of peace had all but killed off the influence of the Houses that normally derived their strength from their swords such as House Tarly. They were not only less influential but now unable to properly navigate the court and politics of this era. This further concentrated power amongst the Hightowers who kept a tight grip on the Merchant Houses. This power only grew over the years as queen Alicent produced male heirs, and the realm was assured that a king with Hightower blood would soon sit upon the throne.

However, it was not to be, and the peace which had appeared so solid found that its foundations began to crack for King Viserys, ever a sentimental fool, had decided to name his daughter Heir, contradicting the ruling of the Great Council of 101AC which had brought him to power in the first place. His stance also greatly divided the realm, and in 111 AC at the tourney of Kings Landing the realm was finally split into two factions the Blacks supporting Princess Rhaenyra and the greens supporting Queen Alicent.

Upon hearing the news of this division Lord Gyles began preparing. For he knew that the Peace of Jaehaerys would not last and that a war for the throne was on the horizon.


	9. The Dance of the Dragons

Men(and women) are forgetful creatures, they forget their past decisions, the bounty of peace and the misery of war once many a year passes. It was this forgetfulness which allowed the realm to split into two in the latter years of King viserys reign. Green men and women who had known only peace and plenty were more than willing to throw it all away in order to see their own factions dragon crowned. Not realising the value of stability and order.

But Lord Gyles Gardener did, he was over 70 years, an exceptionally long lived man who knew just how important maintaining order was, was one of the few lords who could knew just how devastating dragons could be, for he remembered the carnage caused by Maegor the Cruel during the Faith rebellion. It was with this in mind that Lord Gyles began drafting plans after the Tourney at Kings Landing in 111AC. He knew from the reports he received that the two factions which had emerged, the greens and the blacks, would one day, one day soon come to war. For neither Princess Rhaenyra and Queen Alicent would back down and each would also have many warmongering counsellors, chief amongst them The Sea snake Corlys Velaryon whose son was to marry Rhaenyra and the Hand of the King Otto Hightower.

Gyles however had to be very careful, for he knew many of his bannermen, not just the Hightowers, would fight even if he ordered them not to do so. As such Garth knew he had to ensure enough of his principal bannermen would support him when the time came. To this effect Gyles married off or betrothed his granddaughters to the heirs of Houses Florent, Oakheart, Osgrey and rowan. All powerful houses. Unfortunately for Gyles though the main problem would be the fact that while his strength was concentrated in the northern reach it was the southern reach which would face the bulk of the fighting.

The dornish houses along with House Tarly who would likely support Princess Rhaenyra would fight with the forces of Houses Hightower and Redwyne. Such fighting would also affect the reach proper i.e. the lands directly ruled by House Gardener. Further concerns came to Gyles in the form of the Ironborn who would surely use any opportunity such as this to reave and plunder the Reach.

Therefore in 113 AC Lord Gyles ordered the construction of the Keep of Seagarden at the mouth of the river Mander and began assembling a fleet there, it consisted both of trade ship and more importantly war ships which while were not that large in number were enough to fight off any raids along the western coast of the reach. Lord Gyles also began improving and expanding the bridges and roads built by his father and grandfather which were now to be extended to each and every keep, town, and village, publicly these actions were taken to aid trade but in reality, it was to ensure that Highgarden could move its forces quickly to every corner of the reach if need be. Gyles also turned down offers made by the Hand and the princess offering him and his family important posts, knowing that doing so would drag them into the conflict to come and that it was better to stay out of it.

Yet for all his preparation and fears the peace continued for more than a decade, the war which Lord Gyles feared imminent turned out to be rather slow in arriving, the children of Viserys grew and soon began to have their own children. Laenor Velaryon married Rhaenyra who had three children, all sired by Harwin strong of course even if one couldn't say so in front of the king. Eventually Laenor died, murdered in spice town, leading to Rhaenyra marrying her uncle Daemon. Viserys eldest son Aegon also grew up in this time and married Helena, his sister and sired three children by her.

However while war had been averted for a time by king Viserys who would not tolerate fighting in the court, it was now destined to come for the Royal family itself was undoubtedly split and ready to fight. Most worryingly, more and more people were also noticing the fact that war was inevitable and had begun preparation, chief among them Dalton Greyjoy, who had just recently become lord of the Iron Islands at a young age. His accession to the seastone chair made Gyles thankful he had fortified the western coast as from the reports he received Dalton Greyjoy was a monster like his ancestors.

And so it was one calm day in 129 AC that Queen Alicent was informed by a servant of the death of her husband King Viserys.

The Dance of the Dragons Had Begun.

For Lord Gyles the news that the war had begun came as all dread news comes, in the claw of a raven. The now Dowager Queen Alicent had sent a letter to Gyles informing him of her husband's death and in it tried to use his marriage to her aunt Alyssa to have him swear fealty to her son Aegon who was now to be crowned Aegon II.

Lord Gyles upon reading the letter sent his own missives to all his allies, demanding that they prepare their armies as planned. He also sent word to the master at both Seagarden and Northgarden to be on the watch for any armies or fleets which may use this time to prey upon the reach. At first the war was one of words as each side took time to prepare Hosts the size unseen for three generation. Soon word came of King Aegon's II Coronation, of the Vale, the Riverlands and Dorne Declaring for Rhaenyra and the battle of Harrenhal, the blacks clearly had the momentum and it seemed for a short time that a long war might be averted completely. However word then came of the death of prince Lucerys at the hands of Aemond Targaryen. This event truly marked the beginning of the fighting and when the war truly began.

As Lord Gyles deployed his forces he tried his best to maintain order within the reach, a noble if futile goal, for soon the southern reach was engulfed in the fighting as the Tarly's, Beesbury's and the stony dornish began their invasion of Oldtown, trying to cut off House Hightower's strength from the fighting. In the Northeast House Osgrey had to fight off raids from the riverlords who were trying to stop the food barges and carts from reaching Kings Landing in a bid to starve out the greens.

Despite this the fighting was still limited. This changed when word came from Kings Landing, it seemed that the Blacks in a bid for vengeance had hired 2 criminals to kill prince Jaehaerys to avenge prince Lucerys. This act lead to the greens to go on the offensive. Ser Criston Cole, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard and the new Hand of the King then sacks Duskendale while the Arbor fleet burns attacks and burns three towers, hellholt and Starfall.

At rook's rest a terrible battle takes place between the greens and the blacks. In the aftermath, King Aegon is greatly wounded while fighting princess Rhaenys, wife of the Sea snake. but not before killing her, depriving the blacks of one of their most important leaders. Furthermore, the greens invite the Kingdom of the three daughters into the conflict by promising them vengeance against Daemon Targaryen, Rhaenyra's husband and the sea snake who were hated by the three daughters due to Daemon and the Sea Snakes attempts to carve their own kingdom from the Stepstones many years ago.

As the fighting, continued Prince Aemond, younger brother of King Aegon II, took control from his brother who was too injured to fight any longer. His first act was to take his dragon Vhagar south to the Stormlands where he burned the dornish host which had come north to support Rhaenyra. While a century ago the dornish could resist the dragons in their deserts, now in the open fields of the Stormlands they were defenceless, and if to prove that Aemond burnt their host, the massacre by Blackhaven as it was known saw over 5000 dornish troops burning, and thousands more being injured and fleeing, this battle saw Dorne being knocked out of the war for the time being, for they could no longer assemble hosts large enough to properly invade either the Stormlands or the reach any longer. After retreating they held Dorne in Rhaenyra's name and began raiding the dornish marshes in the Stormlands and attempting to sack Oldtown.

As Aemond brought stability to the Stormlands the Black Factions Crown Prince Jacaerys, Eldest son of Rhaenyra, summoned the dragon seed. These were till then ordinary people who had dragon blood flowing through their veins due to their parents being whores or simply men or women who caught the eyes of the Targaryens. He promised those who could tame one of the wild dragons present on Dragonstone great riches and titles. Many tried and died for their efforts, but some succeeded. And so, in the end this exercise gave the Blacks four more dragons to use.

In the reach this news was greeted by joy and despair depending which side the person receiving the news was on. However, for House Gardener the news brought a rather large headache. This was as Dalton Greyjoy upon hearing of four new dragon riders joining the black faction and declared for Rhaenyra, he then took his fleet and decided to begin reaving along the reach and Westerlands coast. While the Gardener and Redwyne Fleets could hold him off for the time, the same could not be said of the Westerlands who saw Lannisport and other towns sacked. The reach's situation while not as bad was not good either. The fighting in the south was taking its toll and with the Greens demanding that the Redwynes protect Oldtown, it seemed that House gardener could not presume to maintain its current fleet protecting the reach.

Furthermore, the fighting in the upper reach was growing more and more intense as both the blacks and the greens tried to seize control of the land either to secure or deny the flow of grain to the crownlands. As such more and more troops were to be committed in the north.

As the new year, dawned westeros, barring the north which had stayed neutral, was in chaos. The greens were once again clearly on the defensive against Rhaenyra's forces but they however managed to score two significant victories, for their overtures to the three daughters had borne fruit. When it's fleet was in the process of breaking the blockade on the gullet they could not only killed prince Jacaerys but also sack both spice town and high tide. Despite this devastating blow though the fighting only became more intense. Knowing that the reach had to be made secure before it completely fell to anarchy however, Gyles began to plot.

From his reports over the years Garth knew that the Queen Helena was a very motherly and caring woman. Lord Gyles therefore wrote her a letter outlining the situation in the reach. He knew that while it was said that the queen had lost all energy after the death of her son, such women could be very fierce when it came to protecting the children they still had and so he informed her that if the situation got worse his priority would be to restore order rather than protect the food shipments to Kings landing, he also told her of how her Hightower kin were as such surrounded. In the ending of the letter he added an innocent line about how she should not worry though, for Oldtown despite being surrounded was rather secure especially the Hightower itself which was more secure that Kings landing considering that the Blacks had no influence in Oldtown.

As Gyles expected word came that Queen Helena had taken off with her two children upon Dreamfyre, her dragon, and made way to Oldtown. Upon reaching Oldtown and ensuring her children were to be kept safe at the Hightower Helena then flew up the Honeywine river where she with her brother Daeron burnt the black hosts at the battle of the Honeywine. This meant that in a single battle the greens had achieved a massive victory in the reach. The green army could now use the road system to march north and aid their other forces.

However, while most of the army along with Daeron marched north queen Helena flew west, meeting with the redwynes fleet who had docked next to Crakehall. From there Helena Gathered an army to deal with Dalton Greyjoy for when word had arrived that lord Lannister and his host were killed in the Riverlands the red kraken had decided to reave and plunder the Westerlands at his leisure.

Once the Army was gathered Queen Helena Marched along the ocean road to Lannisport, burning any Ironborn in her path, freeing any and all of their captives and restoring order. Within a week Helena's army were welcomed by cheering crowds at Lannisport. However, this victory was muted by the fact that in that time Kings Landing had been captured, with her grandfather Ser Otto along with many supporter beheaded. Worse was the fact that while her children were safe in Oldtown her mother was a prisoner while her husband Aegon was missing, presumed dead.

The next morning an angry Helena and a large army composed of revenge seeking Westermen set off to burn the iron islands in vengeance. Learning the lessons of Queen Rhaenys and prince Jacaerys Helena rained fire from high above not letting the red kraken's arrows or scorpions reach her. Soon Helena's army had reached the iron islands where they went upon a terrible rampage, all Ironborn men, women and children were slaughtered while Helena set their keeps, towns, villages and forests aflame.

The soldiers also freed all the thralls and saltwives the Ironborn had imprisoned. Helena upon seeing the conditions these men and women were forced to live in was enraged and so not only did she order all the drowned priests to be killed, she also armed the thralls and Saltwives allowing them to take all the vengeance their hearts desired upon their captors. This action lead to thousands upon thousands of Ironborn dying as their former slaves-in-all-but-name began hunting their masters in an almost religious zeal. This along with the carnage caused by the soldiers and Dreamfyre meant that when Helena left the islands about three moons later the Ironborn were a shadow of their past selves.

During this time, the butchers ball had occurred in the Riverland's, where the blacks had ambushed the forces lead by Ser Criston Cole. The event lead to the demise of the green army in the Riverland's and the death of Ser Criston Cole on the hands of the riverlords. Furthermore, the blacks were soon able to consolidate their hold on the Riverland's despite Aemond terrorising the area. This along with the blacks hold on the crownlands the meant that the greens no longer held any kingdom but the Westerlands and iron islands in their entirety. For the dornish had raised another host composed of the scattered remains of the previous one and had begun to slowly march through the Stormlands with the goal of taking Storms End.

However, despite these setbacks the greens were gaining momentum, the Green army of the reach was quickly making its way up the garden road which connected Highgarden and Kings Landing. They also scored victory after victory from Bitterbridge on defeating the last remnants of the black army of the reach as they kept fleeing on the sight of Daeron's dragon. Knowing this Rhaenyra sent two of the dragonseeds Ulf the White and Hugh Hammer to tumbleton where they were to meet up with the approaching black army and push back the greens.

It was this time that Wallace Goodshield the lord of Tumbleton evacuated the town, sending its people along with all their food and valuables into the mountain to protect them from what was likely to be the fiercest battle in the reach. A wise move by Lord Wallace for in the ensuing battle Tumbleton was completely burned but not in the manner he expected.

This was as while Rhaenyra's army was larger and had one more dragon than the green side, the greens had their own advantages. For one unlike the blacks who had no access to food and were weak and hungry since the townsfolk had fled into the mountains, the greens were well fed. More importantly though was the fact that the two dragon seeds had betrayed Rhaenyra and had changed allegiance to the green, burning the black armies. This led to the First Battle of Tumbleton being a complete disaster for the Blacks.

Though their luck held out and the greens refused to march on as the leaders of the army were divided on how to proceed. The blacks luck also allowed a massive victory, as on a cloudy day while prince Aemond was flying over the god's eye he was surprised by Daemon who was able to catch him by surprise. In this time, Daemon and his dragon were able to strike a killing blow on Vhagar, plunging Aemond to his death. This loss meant that one of the most feared dragons and one of the best warriors of the green faction was dead. Upon hearing the news Queen Rhaenyra held a feast to celebrate. However soon a grave problem would begin hounding her.

In the reach, Lord Gyles Had finally restored stability. His armies now controlled all the lands barring Oldtown. The fighting had been ended and each house both small and big had been forced to give up hostages to ensure their compliance, again barring House Hightower. It was now that the white ravens of the citadel arrived announcing the coming of Autumn, knowing that the fighting had depleted the Reach's storages Lord Gyles forbade any and all selling of grain to any other kingdom. This led to food shortage throughout westeros as there was little food anywhere for any food which was not ravaged by the war had been sent to aid it, as such even the Vale of Dorne had little food stored.

With this soon starvation began besieging the rest of the kingdoms, barring the Westerlands where lady Johana Lannister, who was ruling as regent for her son, had negotiated a trade deal to ensure food supply with the pentoshi. However, the rest of the kingdoms who did not have the deep gold and silver mines of the Westerlands would have to do without.

This of course meant that it was the Blacks and their supporters who would go hungry the most, turning many of the smallfolk against Rhaenyra's cause. The Blacks were further weakened by the loss of nettles who had fled after Rhaenyra demanded her head to prevent another betrayal. Also Helena had finally landed back onto the mainland after her battle in the iron islands. She along with the thralls, saltwives and soldiers landed at seaguard where lord Mallister bent the knee but refused to allow her people into the town declaring his own people needed to be protected by him first. Helena then moved inland, distributing the freed people into villages and hamlets which they came upon, other left to return to their original homes with some seizing ships and coin to pay in order to cross the narrow sea.

As Helena conquered the Riverland's the second battle of Tumbleton took place, Unlike the first battle this was a disaster for the green camp. In the dark of night Ser Addam Velaryon attacked the green camp, killing prince Daeron in fire along with causing chaos amongst the green ranks. In the fighting the two Dragonseed were also killed, however their dragons survived and ripped Ser Addam and his dragon to pieces. The Dragon Silverwing then turned upon any and all in its path, killing thousands. The Carnage of Tumbleton as it's called was one of the bloodiest battles of the war. Its most accurate source is the book "Tumbleton Burns" by Lord Wallace Goodshield who watched the carnage from both afar using a sea glass and by collecting testimonies of the survivors who remained at tumbleton when the war ended.

Despite the technical victory of the blacks at the second battle of tumbleton the situation looked bleak, for after the battle had ended an army led by lord Rowan had arrived and seized all weapons, expelling any of the rivermen and ending the War in the reach. While this meant that they no longer had to worry about a major portion of westeros, it also meant that they had no way of reaching Oldtown allowing the Hightowers and the greens a safe spot to recuperate. Meanwhile Helena Targaryen had taken the upper Riverland's which at the time were the main food producers for the blacks as the lower Riverland's had burnt.

Rhaenyra then decided to consolidate her power, she recalled Joffrey, her third son from the vale and began gathering her armies. News then came from Oldtown that prince Maelor was dead, he had apparently died while trying to fly and had jumped out a window. Maelor's death threw Helena into a rage, and she began burning any and all keeps controlled by the blacks. Knowing that the vale supported Rhaenyra Helena flew over the bloody gate and set the Vale alight. The Gates of the Moon, Runestone, Old Anchor, gulltown none were spared. Helena's terror as it was called only ended when daemon confronted her in the Battle by the Giant's Lance, which lead to both Helena and Daemon along with their dragons dying.

With their deaths, the war began coming to a close. For by now the smallfolk had gotten tired of all the fighting. When word arrived, that Daemon was dead and that Lord Borros Baratheon was gathering a host to march on the city a panic broke out. Many of the people of Kings Landing were refugees and were tired of fleeing and of sleeping hungry.

As such soon riots broke out, so large that the goldcloaks could not contain them. After some three days of rioting the people of Kings landing stormed the dragon pit ,on the orders of a mad Septon by the name of Shepard who preached that the dragons were evil and the source of their misery, and were on a mission to kill all the dragons within. However despite the dragon's fire, the rioters were too large in numbers and soon the dragon pit collapsed killing both dragon and smallfolk. Among the dead was Rhaenyra's son Joffrey who had tried to save the dragons. After this episode Rhaenyra, who grieved the loss of yet another son, and her councillors believed the city to be lost and fled the next day through the dragon gate.

Rhaenyra then made her way to Dragonstone where she was captured by Aegon the Second who had been hiding in the castle since the fall of Kings landing. Aegon had Rhaenyra fed to his dragon Sunfyre an event he made Rhaenyra's son Aegon the younger watch. The death of Rhaenyra should have ended the black cause however they persevered, believing that despite Rhaenyra's death victory was close.

Soon after Aegon made his way back to Kings Landing, where the army of Lord Borros had restored order to the city. However, victory was still not in their grasp as both the dornish host as well as the Rivermen were advancing on the city. The Final Battle was yet to come. Worried about the two hosts meeting, lord Borros took his host to meet the rivermen on the Kingsroad, It would have been an easy victory for the Stag lord if not for the fact that the dornish who had been marching at full pace ever since news of the riots reached them and were able to join the final battle, trapping lord Borros and defeating him at the battle of the Kingsroad. Soon after the Black host found the gates of Kings landing open, the King Aegon II dead by poison and Rhaenyra's son Aegon sitting upon the iron throne with lord Corlys Velaryon the sea snake by his side wearing the badge of the hand of the king

The Black Faction had won and the Dance of the Dragons over, But at what Price?


	10. The Dragonsbane and the Line of the Drag

The Dance of the Dragons had devastated westeros. Its fields were burnt, its families broken and its people lay dead by the hundreds of thousands. After the fighting had mostly died down word had arrived from Kings Landing, Aegon II was dead and his nephew Aegon III was now the new king. It seemed that Corlys velaryon had been named hand of the King and as his first act called for a great council at the red keep.

And so in the first month of the 131st year of Aegon's conquest Lord Gyles Gardener left for Kings landing with 3000 men. There, at the great council of 131 AC a new order and peace was formed. Over 40 lords and heirs were betroth to the daughters of their opponents, chief amongst them was the betrothal of Young King Aegon to Jaehaera Targaryen the only surviving child of Aegon II. Furthermore, over the heavy protest of the dornish and some of the more fanatical black supporters the ruling of the Great Council of 101 AC was held to be the undisputed law of the land. The throne would not be allowed to be claimed by a woman if a male heir existed. Furthermore, a council of seven regents was to govern until the king was of age, with Lord Corlys also serving as Hand of the King. A bitter ending to a bitter war, difficult to accept even though it was necessary.

After this the great council was disbanded and the lord returned home. In the ensuing years while the city of kings landing itself was a place of great politicking as the regents and their supporters tried to gain influence and power the rest of westeros was quiet, not peaceful. For the people wanted simply to rebuild their lives, the realm had seen the consequences of fracturing and fighting and they wanted to put all of it behind them. And so began the reign of Aegon III. When he came of age he made his brother Prince Viserys, who previously had been held captives by lysene merchant-pirates, the hand of the king and together they worked to maintain the peace. Aegon III also refused to commit to any grand works or adventures, for he had little energy or enthusiasm. In the end Aegon perfectly encapsulated the Targaryen dynasty after the dance especially when the last dragon died, broken kings ruling a broken realm, who while healing very slowly would never be as great as they could be.

It was also during his reign that lord Gyles finally passed away, known as the old Gardener after his death, Lord Gyles became the first Gardener to have lived past 100 years, a feat matched by few men. He was succeeded by his great grandson Mern the rock.

Mern earned his name during the dance of the dragons, and it stood as testament to both his immense strength and also his stubbornness, for once mern decided on a course of action the seven themselves had to intervene to change his mind. Mern's reign despite his war like nature was mostly peaceful, the bloodlust having been spent completely in the dance. As such the warrior lord spent most of his time overseeing the rebuilding of the reach, a task it is said he found intolerable. His greatest joy in his duties as such became the hunting down of the bandits who had emerged in the chaos following the dance. Mern also wished to go to Essos to fight in the Horse-River wars, however was persuaded otherwise as he had at the time no heir or wife. In the end Mern decided to marry Sarah Oakheart the eldest daughter of Lord Oakheart, who bore him a son whom he named Garth after his father.

As they years pass king Aegon grows weaker and dies after 26 years on the throne in 157 AC. His eldest son Daeron takes the throne and is crowned Daeron the First. King Daeron is everything his father is not, he is energetic, charming, intelligent and bold. Despite being of Queen Jaehaera's womb and as such the direct heir to Aegon II, Daeron always was closer to his father and like him felt the loss of Queen Rhaenyra keenly, even though he never met her. With this in mind along with the urge for adventure strong in his veins Daeron gathered his lords in the red keep in 158 AC and announced the war for which he is known, The Iron throne would Conquer the Stepstones.

From the very onset of his declaration Daeron had many opponent chief amongst them was his uncle and Hand of the King Prince Viserys. Viserys felt that a war would be pointless and unsuccessful, after all his own father daemon had attempted to conquer the Stepstones with dragons and he failed despite. What chance did Daeron have? To this Daeron replied, "You have a dragon, he stands in front of you".

Daeron spent over a year planning and preparing for his war and so in 159 AC set out to conquer the isle's. The War of the Stepstones lasted about 2 years, during which many battles both on land and sea were fought for the islands were home to many cut throat pirated who took to attacking and harassing Daeron in order to protect their ports and strongholds. Despite this however Daeron succeeded and by 161 AC the last pirate had been executed, with the islands divided between both the brothers and second sons of prominent lords as well as warriors who had proved both valiant or performed great deeds. Despite this however peace was elusive for the Tyrosh, Myr and Lys had once again banded together under the banner of the three daughters to combat Daeron's armies. Many of the magisters had also lost great sums of money when the pirates they sponsored were killed and wanted vengeance, and so the second war of the Stepstones was fought. This war was much more brutal than the first, however it was also shorter. For none of the three cities was truly skilled at war and they had been dependent on sell swords and slave guards for too long. As such by the end of 162 AC Daeron had conquered the second kingdom of the three Daughters. Knowing that his grip on power was weak however Daeron knew he had to tip the balance of power in his favour. And so, he wrote the most consequential decree of his reign.

The slaves in the Kingdom of the three Daughters were to be freed, and settled as free men in the disputed lands. In one brilliant stroke Daeron had gained armies of loyal supporters, broken the power of the magisters and had silenced complaints from detractors by tying his war with the westerosi hatred for slavery. Daeron remained in Essos for the next year overseeing the new order dreaming of further conquest but alas it was not meant to be.

For one day, a squire from the Stormlands found the young king in bed with... company. Hardly a matter for controversy or comment if not for the fact Daeron's lover had a cock rather than a cunt. The uproar and outrage was immediate, and in a grave betrayal was led by Daeron's younger brother Baelor, a devout man who had trained to become a Septon all his life.

This backlash by the faith also had deeper consequences, the most noticeable being the fact that Daeron expelled all the septons and septas from the three daughters. These men and women had come along with the army hoping to spread the Seven Pointed Star in Essos, however once they turned against Daeron he had them sent back, lest they lead a rebellion against him. This meant that the faith never got the chance to establish a foothold in Essos.

In 164 Ac while Daeron was returning to westeros in order to ensure continued support for his rule, his ship was caught in a terrible storm killing the king and many other important lords. Furthermore, using the death of the Daeron as an opportunity the magisters of the three Daughters rebelled, though their attempts to restore the old order of slavery failed as they faced a potentially massive uprising from the former slaves who outnumbered the freemen three to one. As such the magisters attempts were only partially successful as while the three daughters successfully broke with the iron throne, they became a freehold devoid of slavery rather than reverting to their previous form, with the powers of the magisters checked by elected archons. Over time the Kingdom of the Three Daughter became one of the most powerful entities of the known world, with Large Navies, Massive armies and Great wealth, especially as the disputed lands had once again become the prosperous lands. The Kingdom of the Three Daughters also abhorred slavery and its practise, even in the form of bondsman, had led to many rich magisters and their families torn to shreds by the people on the street. As such its emergence also marked the decline in slavery in Essos, a phenomena which was also caused due to the Horse-River Wars

In westeros the death of Daeron and the news of the rebellion was met with shock. Many lords and knights wanted Baelor to reconquer the three daughters using the Stepstones which had remained under the Iron thrones control as a base. Baelor however rejected this and preferred to maintain peace and to focus his attention closer to home.

His rule marked an increase in the influence of the faith and is perhaps most remembered for the scandals of Daena the Defiant and the building of the Great Sept of Baelor. Many of the foundations of what would be the Blackfyre rebellions would also be established in Baelor reign.

Baelor died in 171 AC after seven years on the throne, a symbolic length for an otherwise symbolic and empty reign. He was succeeded by his uncle Prince, now King Viserys, the man who had otherwise been ruling the realm in all but name for 30 years. Viserys reign was short lasting barley a year, despite this viserys achieved much, he signed agreements with the free cities to increase trade, sent the royal fleet to fight of corsairs from the basilisk isle's and reformed and updated king Jaehaery's code of law.

Despite all these works Viserys is still mostly remembered for fathering his son and heir who would rule westeros for the next decade and almost bring it to its knees. This man was Aegon IV also known as Aegon the Unworthy.

Aegon IV was lustful, greedy, vain and corrupt. And it was during his reign and misrule that the Targaryens truly lost most of their absolute authority. The most prominent of these was the ability of grant charters and tax deeds, a right by which the Targaryens kings had kept ambitious and potentially treacherous lords and vassals from growing too powerful.

It is said that when rumours spread of the king's fickle nature, Lord Mason Mallister used flattery, lysene wines and whores to convince the king to grant a city charter for seaguard. Something that the Mallister's had been after for centuries but had always been prevented from receiving by more intelligent kings. This charter not only greatly upset the balance of power in the Riverland's but also began an endless stream of lords who would give the king gifts and exotic pleasure whether they be from food, drink or whores in return for increased powers. And it was not just small lords, Lord Garth, son of Lord Mern Gardener was at the start of the kings reign constantly at the Red keep, trading coin and exotic goods for power and more autonomy.

For the first few years Aegon's misrule while harmful was manageable. Yes the lords had more power but they were now also more loyal to the king who gave them the power. The upset balance of power also prevented conflict for each lord was too busy trying to win the kings favour to bother fighting or raising armies. The realm for all its corruption was stable and at peace.

Things began to change however by the time Aegon recognised his bastard son by Princess Daena, Daemon Waters who later grew up to become Daemon Blackfyre. Suddenly it seemed more and more royal bastards began appearing, each holding both the dragons blood along with that of other noble houses, and each was an insult to some noble lord or another. Furthermore, while Kings Baelor and Viserys had left a full treasury King Aegon had drained it, his gifts and expenditure meaning that the realm, despite having its highest income ever recorded, was in growing amounts of debt. All these problems were compounded by the fact that a growing split was occurring at the royal court. King Aegon's son Daeron was growing increasing vocal and critical of his father's misrule. He also had strong support from Dorne due to his marriage to princess Mariah of House Martell, a marriage which while made due to love also fulfilled the promise of the ancient treaty between the Martells and the Targaryens which ended the wars of conquest.

Over time as Aegon found it harder to quieten his son and more and more people began turning against the unworthy king, Aegon never one to care about others began slandering his by now deceased wife and son by loudly accusing Daeron to be the bastard son of his brother Aemon the Dragonknight rather than his blood.

Aegon the Unworthy's latter reign was marked by its un-remarkableness. While the realm bled money, and drowned in vice and corruption nothing of note occurred but wreckage the king had wilfully brought on the realm. The last year of Aegon's reign was marked by death, an autumn sickness had spread throughout the realm and many lords and smallfolk had succumbed to it, in the end it seemed even the king. But many stated that to the contrary the king's death was a result of his gluttony and love of wine.

And so, would have ended the reign of Aegon IV, in decadence and sin. He would not have been loved but also not hated either for it not for one decision, one decision which would wreck war and misery for generations. On his deathbed, King Aegon IV legitimised all his bastards.

When Daeron ascended to the throne in 184 AC, the realm was in bad need of repair. The reign of Aegon IV had wrecked many of its institutions, it was in debt and few of its offices were held by lord capable of willing to do their jobs.

Daeron knowing that he alone could not fix this began calling upon dornish lords and ladies who he knew due to his marriage with his wife would be loyal to him. Also important for Daeron was that since Dorne had taken steps to isolate itself for the past few years these nobles were not tainted by his father's reign.

While this did help repair the harm to the realm it caused problems of their own. Queen Mariah was not a good or loved woman. She was in fact rather rude and condescending to non dornish Lords and she used her position as queen to promote her own supporters to every position she could. This made Daeron rather unpopular with the nobles, who felt that Daeron was no more than a Martell puppet. These concerns about the influence of the dornish were compounded by two factors one was the fact that Daeron's heir Baelor looked more dornish than valyrian and second was that Daeron married his sister Daenerys to Prince Maron Martell, his good brother without even considering any other offer for her hand.

Further trouble came for Daeron in 187 AC when Lord Garth came to Kings Landing after his father, Lord Mern Gardener had died hunting bandits in the red mountains. Not only did queen Mariah refuse to wear proper attire for the sombre occasion she also insulted Lord Garth and his family, so angered she was about the supposed insult Lord mern had paid to Dorne by entering its lands armed, without permission. This caused Lord Garth to storm out of the red keep in anger, since that day relations between Highgarden and the Crown were actively hostile for a long time.

While these events were occurring however the realm was prospering, after proper administration returned westeros once again flourished after its decline under Aegon IV. As the years of peace passed however a new threat emerged. Whispers soon filled the realm that Daemon Blackfyre, Legitimized son of Aegon IV and Princess Daena the Defiant as well as the holder of Aegon the Conquerors Valyrian steel blade Blackfyre, was planning to usurp the crown.

At first these were dismissed, but soon they grew and grew, after all they were very credible, who couldn't remember King Aegon denouncing Daeron? And why did he legitimise his bastards if he had trueborn sons? Others simply resented what they saw as a dornish takeover of the throne and wanted that influence gone. In the taverns singers sang of Daemon preparing to fight for the hand of princess Daenerys his one true love ignoring the inconvenient facts, as singers are inclined to do, that both Daemon and Daenerys had happy marriages and many children.

This continued until one day king Daeron sent guards to arrest Daemon for treason. What caused this action by the king is still unknown but what is known is that this was the immediate trigger for the Blackfyre rebellion.

As armies were assembled across westeros to fight, Lord Garth Gardener, also known as garth the peaceful declared that no house of the reach would be allowed to take up arms and that the Reach would remain neutral in this war. Lord Garth also ensured the obedience of his lords by insisting that they each give up hostages until the rebellion ended. While Garths decision was unpopular with lords who wished to fight and win glory it was welcomed by the smallfolk who wished to have nothing to do with the war.

House Gardener's decision of Neutrality also inspired the Lannister's to do the same for they too had no love for Daeron and would not be upset to see his line fall. These decisions quickly tilted the war in favour of Daemon for the strongest lords of the seven kingdoms were no longer against him, also King Daeron was now forced to be even more depended upon his wife's family convincing more people to the Blackfyre accusation of Daeron being no more than a Martell puppet.

The Blackfyre rebellion, which was mostly fought in the Riverland's, continued for 6 moons until its climax in the battle of the Redgrass field. Here despite Daemons host beating that of King Daeron, the rebellion was lost when Brynden rivers or bloodraven, half-brother of both King Daeron and Daemon shot and killed Daemon via an arrow. This caused the victorious Blackfyre army to descend into chaos with most deciding to flee fearing for their own life. Upon seeing their army flee, Daemons sons and their core supporters fled westeros to Tyrosh, In the Kingdom of the Three Daughters, and vowed to return and win the throne they deemed rightfully theirs.

Knowing that the loyalists were in a weak position king Daeron traded pardons for peace and ended the First Blackfyre rebellion. However, the troubles for the crown were just beginning.


	11. From Blackfyre to WildFyre

The end of the Blackfyre rebellion marked a new era in westerosi history. While previously the realm had been governed by kings whose authority was absolute and who were above the game of thrones now the dragons had been brought down to the ground. King Daeron and his sons now had to play the game to keep their crowns for it was only luck and Bloodravens arrows which preserved them after the Battle of the Redgrass field.

Furthermore this era was also marked by the Gardeners and hence the Reach isolating themselves from the affairs of the rest of the Kingdoms. Lord Garth the Peaceful it seemed, cared little for what was beyond his garden and spent the reigns of Kings Daeron II, Aerys I and Maekar tending to it, content to let the Reach sit out of the second and third Blackfyre rebellions. He also in a sense of great foresight deployed his armies to stop any trade occurring between the reach and the rest of westeros in order to prevent the great spring sickness from infecting the Reach, making it along with the vale and north the only regions not to be affected greatly, winning him much acclaim from both the smallfolk and the Nobility.

After ruling for many year though Lord Garth the Peaceful ,true to his name, died peacefully in his sleep on the 5th day of 231 AC as a content and happy man. His rule had brought great prosperity to the Reach and had despite their lack of standing in the royal court made themselves felt throughout westeros via their coin which in the summer years could match if not ,as some steward and Gardeners boasted, surpass that of House Lannister.

He was succeeded by his son Dominic who helped suppress the Peake rebellion in 233 AC, personally leading the charge at Starpike and decreed the ending of the Peake line sending its sons to the wall and the daughters to the silent sisters in order to set an example of what would happen to Reachmen who disobeyed Highgarden. Unfortunately the storming of Starpike led to the deaths of King Maekar as well as other important Lord's leading to the Great council of 233 AC.

Dominic represented House Gardener at the Great council along with his heir Luther and led the charge to deny Prince Aegon, youngest son of Maekar, the crown. For Lord Dominic felt that a man who had lived half his life as the squire to a hedge knight was simply unfit to be king. As such Lord Dominic offered his support as well as that of other lords to Prince Aemon, Aegon Elder brother whose claim was questioned due to his status as a Maester,promising that House Gardener would ensure that the Citadel would not be a problem if he wished to take the throne. Prince Aemon refused however and in the end Prince Aegon ascended to the throne as Aegon V also known as Aegon the Unlikely as he was the fourth son of a fourth son.

Dominic died the next year in 234 AC of a winter fever. His son and heir Luther succeeded him. Luther known as Luther the Defiant did not like Aegon V at all and mistrusted both him and his wife, Betha Blackwood, who he felt was too clever by half. As such Luther began to make plans and gather support. Chief amongst these plans was to establish marriage alliance with as many of the Major lords as he could, betrothing his niece to the Red Lion Lord Roger Reyne and his youngest son to Lady Yronwood. To ensure support from the Reach lords he married his eldest daughter to Lord Hightowers Heir and Betroth his own heir to Lord Rowans daughter. This meant that once Aegon V tried to enact reforms in order to give the peasants more rights and protections he was met with a fierce and united opposition.

Aegon the Fifth's reign was stable but not peaceful. While he had three sons and two daughters to secure his line as well as wise lords attending to his offices there were continuous disputes between the nobility and crown over the rights and powers of the lords over the smallfolk. This caused a continuous stream of minor rebellions throughout westeros. Also was the problem of Lord Tytos Lannister dragging House Lannister through muck and to ruin with his folly, requiring multiple interventions in the Westerlands by the crown diverting time and treasure from the Kings own plans. Furthermore the blackfyre's had proven they still were a threat even if the fourth Blackfyre rebellion which occurred in 236 AC had been crushed both swiftly and easily.

To secure his own base of support and to push his reforms through, King Aegon V began securing Betrothals for his children. Seeing how a wide range of marriage alliances had benefited his nobles the king tried to replicate this strategy for his own needs. This turned out to be a success, at least at the start. After intense negotiations and many compromises on both sides, marriages were secured between the crown and Highgarden as well as the Arbor, Storm's End and Riverrun. For the prestige and advantages offered were hard to ignore, even by houses who had earlier opposed the king.

With the Betrothals arranged by 237 AC It seemed after many tumultuous years the reign of King Aegon V would finally be secure and peaceful. However it was not to be, and these Betrothals came to haunt the royal family for the royal children had inherited the Kings willfulness and their mother's stubbornness and therefore refused to go through with their parents plans.

Beginning in 239 AC, Prince Duncan, the eldest son and heir of King Aegon V, fell in love with and eventually wed the mysterious Jenny of Oldstones. King Aegon, the small council, the Grand Maester, and the High Septon forced Duncan to choose between the peasant girl or the Iron Throne. The prince choose his wife and abdicated as Prince of Dragonstone, making his younger brother, Prince Jaehaerys, the new heir. With Duncan refusing to marry the daughter of Lord Baratheon, Storm's End briefly rose in rebellion, which ended when Ser Duncan the Tall of the Kingsguard forced Lord Lyonel to yield during trial by combat. King Aegon pardoned Lyonel and betrothed his daughter, Princess Rhaelle, to Lyonel's heir, Ormund. Aegon sent Rhaelle to Storm's End as Lyonel's cupbearer and companion to his wife.

Further trouble came in 240 AC. While King Aegon V had disliked incest his son Prince Jaehaerys, who was now crown prince and Betroth to Lord Tully's Daughter, felt otherwise. Prince Jaehaerys and his sister Princess Shaera, who was betrothed to Lord Gardeners Heir , secretly desired each other from a young age. With Duncan marrying Jenny as precedent, Jaehaerys and Shaera secretly wed and consummated their marriage in 240 AC, leaving Aegon to deal with the anger of Houses Tully and Gardener, leading to the possibility of a rebellion by the Reach and Riverland's which could potentially end the Targaryen Dynasty. However the troubles did not end there and six years later, though betrothed for nine years to Lady Olenna Redwyne, Prince Daeron broke his betrothal in 246 AC when he was eighteen years old. Daeron remained unwed, instead preferring the companionship of Ser Jeremy Norridge, in the end both Daeron and Jeremy Both died in 251 AC crushing a rebellion in the dornish marches.

All these broken betrothals made Aegon V even more unpopular amongst the lords than before and in an ironic twist made the bonds between nobles even stronger. Lady Olenna Redwyne was married to Mason Gardener, Heir to the reach while Lord Tully's daughter married Lord Mallister's son. After these betrothals there were no more attempts by Aegon to reform the seven kingdoms for he knew to do so would unleash a rebellion he could not crush.

This realisation and defeat made Aegon V a bitter man who spent his days dreaming about dragons, convinced that in order to carry out reforms he must bring back dragons to this world. This interest quickly devolved into an overwhelming obsession when news came of the Band of Nine, nine pirate lords and sell swords who had allied themselves with Maelys Blackfyre in order to take the throne. Convinced that he needed dragons Aegon V gathered with his court at Summerhall, the retreat King Daeron II had built all those years ago for his wife, in the summer of 259 AC. There he tried to hatch dragon eggs but failed in a disastrous manner when the flames grew out of control, killing the king and many of those closest to him. While his heir Jaehaerys and his family survived, the events of Summerhall, now known as the Tragedy at Summerhall, cast a long shadow on the Targaryens for years to come.

Despite so many people dying, the now King Jaehaerys II and his counsellors had little time to grieve. For reports soon came that the Band of nine had used internal disputes in the Kingdom of the Three Daughters to their own advantage, seizing the city of Tyrosh along with the Stepstones and parts of the prosperous lands. Knowing that their next attack would be on the seven kingdoms themselves, King Jaehaerys launched the Third War of the Stepstones, or as singers called it the War of the Ninepenny Kings.

For the First time since Aegon's Conquest of westeros the regional Wardens were activated, an event which led to some surprising outcomes. First was that the North had after some two and a half centuries of isolation sent men down the neck. Lord Rickard, son of Lord Edwyle stark as well as 2000 Northmen soon arrived leading to the first interaction between northerners and southern lords since the early reign of Jaehaerys the first. Also of great note was that the Iron islands and the reach had also sent men, though small in number they may be. The Iron Islands did so to show their loyalty and have many of the restrictions, such as limits on the wood trade, placed on them by queen Helena during the dance of the dragons to be removed. The reach had done so as Lord Luther felt that the reach and its lord must have some experience of battle to ensure they did not grow soft and weak, making themselves vulnerable when the peace ended.

The war lasted just 5 moons but took a heavy toll with Hand of the King Ormund Baratheon, Ser Jason Lannister among many others perishing. The war finally ended when Ser Barristan Selmy, Also known as Ser Barristan the Bold cut through the lines of the golden company and slew Maelys Blackfyre in single combat, effectively ending the threat to the Targaryens due to the fact that only Maelys Blackfyre had any interest in or claims to the Iron throne. After this the Ninepenny kings withdrew from the Stepstones which were restored to their previous rulers under the iron throne. It would take a year more but soon Tyrosh would also be restored to normal as a part of the Kingdom of the Three Daughters.

The war of the Ninepenny kings was as with many previous wars a dual victory and loss for the Targaryens, for while they kept their throne, once again their dependence on the Great Houses became apparent. This in turn would contribute greatly to the politics of the Seven kingdoms for years to come. A much more immediate consequence of the war however was felt in the Westerlands.

Lord Tytos Lannister was incompetent to say the least, under him house Lannister had become a laughing stock. Weak and ineffective it was unable to exercises any true authority or command any respect in the Westerlands. However despite this Lord Jason Lannister, younger brother of Lord Tytos had been able to maintain order and kept the western lord in line. However with his death in the war of the Ninepenny kings, the situation quickly spiralled out of control as the Reynes and Tarbecks began asserting more and more autonomy.

When Tytos' son Tywin returned from the war he realised just how his house was truly perceived and how weak they had become under his father. The War allowed Tywin to realise that under his father House lannister was barely able to hold on to its power and a proud man Tywin wished to restore House Lannister to its previous and his mind rightful position and so once he returned to Casterly Rock he began his campaign to restore House Lannister. In 260AC He first sent his brother Kevin along with 500 soldiers to all the houses and merchants which owed the Lannister's money but never bothered to repay, demanding that they either settle their debts or give up a hostage. While some such as Ser Harys Swyft agreed to surrender hostages, others like Lord Roger Reyne advised their friends and vassals to do nothing. Lord Walderan Tarbeck decided to try and convince Lord Tytos to rescind Tywin's edicts, but Tywin had him imprisoned when he came to Casterly Rock before he could even meet Lord Tytos. In return, Ellyn Tarbeck, sister of Lord Reyne seized three Lannister's including Stafford Lannister the brother of Joanna lannister who was then betrothed to Tywin, and threatened to kill them if her husband was not returned. Tytos ignoring Tywin's protests returned Lord Walderan unharmed and forgave the Tarbeck debt to House Lannister.

The next year in 261 AC lord Tywin sent letters to both the Tarbecks and the Reynes demanding they come to Casterly Rock to answer for their crimes. As he had expected, Lord Roger Reyne, as well Lord and Lady Tarbeck, rose in rebellion, renouncing their fealty to Casterly Rock rather than submit.

Tywin then immediately marched against the upstart vassals with three thousand men-at-arms and crossbowmen as well as five hundred knights, the host was joined on the march by troops from House Marbrand and House Prester, as well as a dozen lesser lords. Meanwhile word of the rebellion spread beyond the Westerlands into the reach where Lord Luther quickly began assemble his own armies and with his two squires, his son and heir Mason as well as his nephew Ronnel Reyne the youngest son of lord Roger, set out for the Westerlands by marching up the Ocean Road.

In the Westerlands because the Lannister's were already prepared they arrived at Tarbeck Hall so suddenly that Lord Tarbeck had no time to rally his banners. As such, he met the Lannister host in battle with only his household knights. A short bloody battle ensued in which the Tarbecks were butchered. When they were captured Lord Walderan expected them to be ransomed, however they were all executed on Tywin's orders. The heads of Walderan and his sons were impaled on spears, and led the march onto Tarbeck Hall.

At Tarbeck Hall, Lady Ellyn expected a long siege and sent ravens to Castamere, asking her brothers for help. Tywin however had siege engines prepared in less than a day, bringing down the aged castle walls down upon Ellyn and her only remaining son Tion. All resistance ended and the gates were thrown open. Tywin commanded the castle be put to the torch. For a day and night the flames burned until nothing was left of Tarbeck Hall except a blackened empty shell.

When lord Roger Reyne of Castamere arrived with two thousand hastily-gathered men he witnessed Tarbeck Hall aflame. Roger led his tired men in a charge against the Lannister host, taking them by surprise. Nonetheless, the Lannister host recovered, and Lord Roger, heavily outnumbered, was forced to flee.

The Reynes then took refuge at Castamere, their subterranean seat which had developed from gold and silver mines. Knowing the Lannister's had more men, Lord Reyne led all his men down into the mines. Ser Tywin Lannister arrived at Castamere three days after the burning of Tarbeck Hall. When his people were all inside, Lord Reyne sent terms for surrender to Tywin, stating that the Reynes would be loyal vassals in return for Tywin's brothers serving within Castamere as hostages.

Tywin ignored the terms. Instead, he ordered his men to seal the mine entrances with pick and shovel. All entrances were blocked with tons of stone, earth, and soil so that there was no way in or out. Over the course of three days, Tywin had his men dam a nearby stream and divert it to the mine entrance. Water easily found its way through the tiny gaps in the rubble that blocked the mouth of the entrance. None of the three hundred men, women, and children within emerged from the tunnels. Lannister men stationed at the most distant entrances claimed they could hear faint screaming and shouting, but by daybreak, there was nothing but silence.

Just as Tywin was about set Castamere on fire as well, he was distracted by the alarm raised for the Gardener Army had arrived, late as they may be. They had used the cover of night as well as the old paths discovered by their ancestors over the countless wars between the reach and Westerlands to avoid detection. Furthermore In the interest of speed lord Luther had only taken the cavalry and all their supplies were on horse drawn carts ensuring they could move much faster than a conventional army. It also helped that due to the rebellion most lords had themselves and their smallfolk stay away from the roads for fear of getting caught in the fighting.

At first Tywin demanded that the young Ronnel be put to death, however this was rejected immediately by lord Luther. Knowing that he may very well lose a battle if it occurred as well as the fact that if something happened to him House Lannister would fall, Tywin reluctantly agreed to parlay. In the end Ronnel was allowed to keep Castamere but he and his heir would have to marry a Lannister of Lannisport, furthermore Ronnel's heir would serve as Tywin's foster son in the future.

This incident led to a bitter break in the relations between the Westerlands and the Reach, Tywin and his children would throughout their lives heavily mistrust any Reachmen and would fight Gardener Influence wherever they found it. This also caused significant problems for the Gardeners as just a year later as when King Jaehaerys died, leading to his son ascending as King Aerys the Second. This was as Lord Tywin was made Hand of the King a position which he used to limit Gardener influence.

At first Aerys rule was a blessing for the realm, with the end of the Blackfyre threat and capable rule by Tywin Lannister the realm soon prospered, much of the tensions and bitterness were forgotten especially as the Hand Tywin began repealing many of the laws passed by Aegon V, restoring relations between the throne and the Nobility. Also Aerys II while not especially intelligent or competent was charming and in his early reign held many balls and banquets, inviting nobles to the red keep and began charming them, gaining their support.

Furthermore in the beginning of his reign Aerys jealousy and pride worked in his favour, for when he realised that Kings Landing despite being the most populated, was not the grandest city of the seven kingdoms and thus ordered Tywin to rectify that. This led to the construction of southern kings landing on the South bank of the blackwater rush.

The crown had the slums, including flea bottom demolished and had its people moved to the new city where they lived in proper houses. New fountains, sewers and aqueducts were built along with markets and docks all of which greatly improved Kings landing, ending most of the dirtiness, stench and increasing jobs as well as trade. All of this got great praise for Aerys II as well as Tywin.

However while Aerys II soon got bored of ruling and began spending more time with his many mistresses, Tywin continued his duties loyally and ably. He first won the support of the wealthy merchants by reducing tariffs on shipping to Oldtown, Lannisport and King's Landing, which increased trade. He also sternly punished any baker caught mixing sawdust with bread or any butcher selling horsemeat as beef. Tywin built new roads and repaired old ones. The most prominent of these being the Eagles road which connected Riverrun to Seaguard via Raventree Hall and the greatly expanded dornish roads which while earlier just connected Nightsong to Yronwood, now extended south to Starfall and west to sunspear, and the Planky town, giving tywin much love and support from the Riverland's and Dorne, Tywin also held tournaments about the realm to the delight of knights and smallfolk both.

All these acts proved Tywin to be a brilliant administrator, and as Hand his reputation became so well-known and so widely respected that it became common to say it was Tywin, not Aerys, who truly ruled the realm. All this however caused tension between Aerys and Tywin, for Aerys felt that Tywin, Aerys' servant, was overstepping his bounds and trying to surpass the king. However despite this the friendship between Aerys II and Tywin continued, this was especially true when Steffon Baratheon, their childhood friend and Aerys II's cousin, came to the red keep in 270 AC to take his position as master of ships.

In 271 Ronnel Reyne married Matilda Lannister, and took his place as lord of Castamere, which after extensive work and restorations was once again producing great amounts of gold and silver from its now restored mines. This marriage which was meant to secure House Lannister and end old tensions instead flared hostility between Houses Lannister and Gardener as the bitterness of House Gardeners intervention in the matters of the Westerlands resurfaced. Aerys II who once again had become bitter towards Tywin, especially with those who were either jealous of or rivals with Tywin fanning such bitterness, favoured House Gardener and as such blocked many of Tywin's attempt to use his powers as hand to reduce Gardener Influence.

As the years progressed Aerys II got more bitter and paranoid. Finally in an infamous tale which exemplified the king's behaviour it is said that when Joanna Lannister died in childbirth in 273 AC, Aerys remarked that Joanna had died, and Tywin had gotten his dwarf son instead from the gods, "to teach him some humility at last". When word reached Casterly Rock, where Tywin was in mourning, the friendship between the two men ended for good despite Tywin continuing on as hand. This cruelty would greatly cost the targaryens in years to come.

Aerys briefly became better, resembling his older self in 274AC with the birth of Prince Jaehaerys, however when he died less than six months later Aerys truly became mad having the boys wet nurse beheaded, convinced it had been her fault. He soon though declared that his mistress was to blame, and had her and her entire family tortured and eventually executed. Aerys at this time also sacked his cousin Steffon and sent him back to Storm's End. All this erratic behaviour concerned the realm greatly and it was at this time that the very first whispers of the mad king were heard.

The Year 276 AC was marked by both the death Lord Luther Gardener as well as the birth of Prince Viserys. As such to both welcome the prince and to restore some joy to Highgarden Lord Mason Gardener announced a Large Tourney to be held. The tourney was attended by all the major lords of westeros south of the neck with even the Harlaws of the Iron Islands and some of their vassals in attendance. It was here, during the opening ball that Lady Cersei Lannister daughter of Tywin met Prince Rhaegar and soon the two could be seen together every day of the tourney. At the end of the festivities Tywin approached Aerys II and proposed the marriage of Cersei and Rhaegar However, Aerys' fear of Tywin's power and ambition led him to reject the offer, stating that Tywin was his servant, and no servant's daughter was fit to marry a Dragon prince. An insult which they say Tywin never forgot.

The next year the Defiance of Duskendale occurred, an event which would see the destiny of the realm forever changed. During the six months while the king was held captive the whole realm held its breath only relaxing when word came of Ser Barristan the Bolds daring rescue of the king. After the King was rescued it became apparent that he truly had gone mad. For while most believed that once he had calmed down and House Darklyn and Hollard executed, he did not rather Aerys II became more and more paranoid.

Aerys II refused to leave the Red Keep for the next four years for his own safety and no longer trusted his wife or his heir. In his paranoia, Aerys believed that Tywin and Rhaegar had conspired to have him killed at Duskendale, so Rhaegar would ascend the Iron Throne and marry Tywin's daughter. To prevent this, Aerys summoned Lord Baratheon to court and announced that he would go to Volantis, to find a Valyrian bride for Rhaegar. Fate had other plans and Lord Steffon's mission turned out to be a failure. On the return voyage his ship was caught in a storm and sank, just off the coast of Storm's End, in sight of his two eldest children, Robert and Stannis. Aerys then began believing that Tywin had somehow assassinated Lord Steffon. Now fearing that he could not dismiss Tywin as Hand since Tywin would have him killed, Aerys refused to meet with Lord Tywin unless all of the Kingsguard were present. With his paranoia and madness getting worse, Aerys heard of eunuch named Varys who over Tywin's protests was appointed as Aerys' master of whisperers on the small council.

Aerys also used Rhaegar's marriage to weaken his heir and as such secure his own grip on the throne. In early 280AC, prince Rhaegar was wed to Princess Elia of Dorne at the Great Sept of Baelor. This was done as Aerys II knew that Dorne was rather weak outside its own borders and as such would give Rhaegar little power and support if he tried to usurp the throne. The birth of Princess Rhaenys, Aerys first grandchild, later that year did not reconcile the estranged father and son. Rather her birth showed that the realm was clearly split into rival camps. This split had echoes of the reign of Aegon the Unworthy, as supporters of the king saw another attempt by the dornish to install a puppet on the throne with a child who looked more Rhoynar than Valyrian while prince rhaegar's faction saw a strong and wise ruler who would mend the realm being ruined by an awful king.

The divisions were deepened when in 280 AC, Aerys started using wildfire for executions horrifying the realm. The pyromancers who most avoided became a fixture at the king's court and the Pyromancer Rossart, who carried out the executions, was eventually named to the small council. All this caused many in the Seven kingdom who were able to see the signs to begin making preparations for a possible war, chief amongst them were the Gardeners, Lannisters and the Ironborn.

Further tensions and cracks appeared when Aerys decided to appoint Lord Jaime Lannister, Tywin's son and heir to the Kingsguard, this was done to hold Jaime hostage for his father's loyalty. Upon hearing this Tywin resigned his position as Hand and returned to Casterly Rock. Aerys pleased by his "victory" then appointed Lord Owen Merryweather as his Hand. With Tywin "defeated" Aerys turned his attention to Prince Rhaegar whom he mistrusted more each day.

During this time the royal court was completely and utterly divided between those who supported the king and those who supported the prince. Many including Grand Maester Pycelle wrote that the tensions and division at court strongly resembled those before the Dance of the Dragons, and more soon became fearful of a civil war between the king and the prince was imminent.

Luckily the realm was distracted from its troubles by Lord Walter Whent who announced that a tourney was be held at Harrenhal in 281 AC. And so the tensions were forgotten as the nobles prepared for a break from court, too busy preparing dresses and armour, choosing potential matches etc. Few knew or could imagine what lay in front of them.


	12. The Long Peace of the North

Chapter Text

After Torrhen Stark surrendered the Crown of his ancestors to Aegon the Conqueror, he was a broken man. It is said that he did not smile or laugh, and his wife Lyanna had to force him to leave his bed in the mornings. Later, once he died, the first four years he spent as Lord Paramount of the North would be known as The Shameful Years. The Shameful Years ended however when his brother Brandon Snow, returned.

Brandon had been wroth when his brother surrendered without a fight and had left for Essos within the next moon. It is known that Brandon left because, as he told Lady Lyanna, "I can't kill him nor can I not kill him, therefore I must leave" Because of this Brandon's return was a welcome surprise and a grand feast was held in his honour, however Brandon was not interested in feasts and as soon it was polite he dragged Torrhen to his solar. The words spoken in the solar have been lost to time, but we do know that the very next day Brandon left with more than half of House starks wealth to white harbour with Lord Torrhen sending ravens to Lord Manderly demanding that he prepare his fleet.

As rumours spread many wondered just what Brandon snow was up to, some believed he had threatened to rebel and was paid off, others that he would pay a faceless man to kill Aegon. This particular rumour was credible enough that Torrhen had to send many letters to Aegon to assure him of loyalty. Though despite what some northern lords bitter over the conquest hoped, torrhen would not have Aegon murdered knowing that to do so would risk his entire line, rather what he had done was to take a great gamble.

His brother Brandon in his many journeys had found his way to Ib, where in the port of Ib he saw a heard of great furry beasts. On inquiry, it turned out that these animals were a type of cow native to Ib, called creatively the Ibbenese cow. Brandon then found an unusually talkative Ibbenese Shepard and over many drinks Brandon was able to learn about how the cows could survive the coldest of winters without any problems. Over the next week, Brandon continued learning about the cow in more detail, what type of food they need, how to make sure they make it through winters when snow covers the land etc. By the end of this exercise Brandon knew in his bones that the North could prosper greatly with this cow, they had endless empty lands which would make perfect pastures and unlike other animals which the north imported from the south in the past, these wouldn't die when the winds blow cold.

As such knowing he had no time to waste Brandon made his way to braavos and from there to the north, once he reached Winterfell convincing his brother was rather easy for torrhen was so relieved to have Brandon back he would likely have given Winterfell away if asked to do so at that time. And so, it was that five years after the Torrhen's surrender that the north once again had its destiny transformed by a single man with an animal from Essos.

Only this time it was for the better.

The cows as Brandon predicted thrived in the north. To ensure that they would not die out torrhen declared that they would not be slaughtered until their numbers had grown large enough. However, knowing that taking care of the herds would cost money torrhen decided to begin using these animals for milk, butter and cheese. To encourage their use and to reduce his own burden he also began distributing them to the smallfolk living on the Winterlands, the ancestral lands of House Stark, for free to use as household animals. However, no one could predict just how rapidly the cow's numbers would grow and soon they were numerous enough to be used for meat.

This transformed the north which now had a food source which was cheap, plentiful and relatively easy to obtain, furthermore one could transport cows to various parts of the north much more easily than grain due to the lack of roads etc. Soon what earlier was considered to be large tracts of wastelands became new pastures. With the dragons securing their borders and north unified and under their rule the wolves now devoted their whole attention to the prosperity of the north. Torrhen also began covertly discouraging marriage and other such engagements with the south despite Queen Rhaenys orders, wanting to keep his lords attention on their own lands.

In 15 AC to mark the tenth year of the arrival of the Ibbenese cows, torrhen decided to reward his brother Brandon with lands of his own, giving him an unfathomable 30 leagues of land south of the Gift. These lands were perfect for rearing cows, fertile, filled with lakes and streams along with endless fields of thick grass. Also, the many hills in the west would be perfect for mining once food sources had been secured. In the span of a day Brandon went from an influential man but still a bastard to one of the major lords in the north. He took the name Snowstark to honour both sides of his origins, and his descendants, House Snowstark of Northfort would become one of the most powerful houses of the north.

Torrhen died in 34 AC and was succeeded by his son Rodrick. Lord Rodrick continued on his father's works and ruled as he had wisely and capably. It was in Rodrick's reign that the first of the great surveys was undertaken, giving Winterfell a clear picture of the north. Roderick also was the one who ensured that the north was not dragged into southern squabbles when the faith militant rebelled against King Aenys Targaryen. And in doing so set an iron precedent that the north was to remain at peace and focus on its own prosperity no matter what.

However, despite all this Rodrick died relatively young after he caught an autumn fever, and in 47 AC his son Ellard took the Winter throne. However, while Rodrick left the lordship of House stark to Ellard, in his will he also left lands to all his other sons as well. To his second son John he gave the stony shore, leading to the founding of the Stoneport and House Stonestark.

His third son Eddard received the lands surrounding the mouth of the last river where he raised the keep of Eastport, surrounded by a town of the same name. This became the seat of House Saltstark which would build the largest fishing fleet in the seven kingdoms, in time more fish and fish products would be sold in Eastport than any other place in the known world.

Finally, his fourth and youngest son, Rickon Stark was to be given lands of his choice, but not in large quantity. He chose the confluence of the white knife and wolf knife rivers, taking inspiration from the keep Riverrun in the south. There he established the riverfort and the river town and took the name Whitestark for his own.

Because of this Rodrick is known as the wolf's sire in the north.

Ellard time as Lord of Winterfell is generally considered to be divided into two halves, the first half which lasted about eight years is known as the Tense times while the second half is considered to be the beginning of the Northern Golden Age.

This division is due to the fact till 56 AC the north still had regular interaction with the south, with the kings or princes regularly visiting the north on their progresses. However, after 56AC these progresses stopped, or atleast no longer included the north in their plans due to the Dispute at the wall.

The dispute at the wall took place, as the name suggests, on the wall more specifically at the Nightfort. King Jaehaerys and Queen Alysanne had come to the far north to oversee the works being done on the king's road which would connect Kings landing to the wall via Winterfell.

During this time, Queen Alysanne had become charmed by the mission of the Nights watch and King Jaehaerys wanted to use this to send a clear and non-violent message to the north on who held the power. As such on her husband's request Queen Alysanne declared that the land 25 Leagues south of the gift was to be donated to the Nights Watch. This immediately caused every stark, and especially Snowstark to jump up in protest, as the northern lords expressed outrage. It seemed that the Citadel had not told the King or the Queen of the lordships created by Torrhen and Rodrick Stark as they looked rather confused.

Upon seeing the absolute vehemence of the opposition, and being informed of the reason behind it, the king and queen agreed not to go through with the plan. Despite this many would later declare this to be the main catalyst in the complete political isolation of the north as northerners who felt insulted by the Crown withdrew from the affairs of the realm. And the crown which had lost face when it tried to take away the lands of a lord for no apparent reason, and thus inviting great suspicion by all the other lords, did not protest.

In time, even when the incident was forgotten however the isolation did not end as the north wished to be left alone and the southerners, along with the crown which was influenced by southern thought, saw the Northerners as barbarians not worth engaging with.

And so, during the rule of Lord Ellard, the north in its splendid isolation began its golden age which lasted for 204 years.

Once the Targaryens went back south, Lord Ellard returned to Winterfell and began making his own plans for the north for the plans of his grandfather and father made to spread the cow and establish stable food sources were mostly fulfilled and now the north needed a new sense of direction. Therefore, Lord Ellard first commissioned another great survey and also the creation of detailed maps of the north. On the basis of these he created his vision for the north which he began to implement in 59AC when he ordered the creation of the winter roads. These were a massive network of brick and stone roads which were to connect Winterfell to the North. The works were to be carried out by an Overseer of roads and bridges who was ordered to first connect Winterfell to all the Big keeps and towns, then to all the keeps and villages, and then to the hamlets and all the corners and borders of the north from the wall to the neck.

The northern road network cut the time it took to travel in the north to a third and truly united the north. It also increased trade and connected the various parts of the north which previously part of one realm in name only. Furthermore, Ellard also established the Port of Winterfell on the banks of the wolf knife, about an hour-and-a-half's ride from the keep of Winterfell. This along with the road network meant that the winter town quickly began expanding, eventually becoming the city of Winterfell.

Ellard's reign continued until 93 AC when he died in his bed of old age and was Succeeded by his grandson Benjen stark.

Lord Benjen Stark, also known as Benjen the Merchant or the Curious Lord, was young when he became the lord of Winterfell. As such he was much more open to new ideas and new methods than the more conservative lords of the north. While Benjen continued with his grandfather's works building roads and bridges he also began his own. The most prominent of his works included the building of the market towns, trader's ports and the establishing the northern trade networks. This included building new markets and cheap storage areas in all towns or keeps, allowing farmers and shepherds to store their food to sell whenever the price was favourable. Not only did this help stabilise the price of goods, moderating them from extremes, it also increased trade overall as more stable income meant the smallfolk were willing to spend more. The stable supply and prices also meant that traders could now begin selling northern beef and dairy to the other kingdoms and Essos. All this increased the north's wealth and trade.

Benjen also began sending adventurers and stewards to all the known parts of the world, to learn about their knowledge and to bring back samples of their produce etc. These adventures while sating Benjen curiosity also led to the introduction of many new crops to the north some of which like the Ibbenese cow became the staples of north. From the disputed lands came the potato now a food which like beef is indistinguishable from the north, from the Lands beyond the wall adventurers brought back the winter berry which is turned into jam and pastries for both Highborn and smallfolk, from the scholars of Myr came the ability to farm mushrooms continuously even in the bitterest winters and from the braavosi lands came the trees bearing Winter apples and snow peaches. All of these helped enrich both the norther palate and also the northern coffers.

While all these works made Benjen beloved by the people throughout the north nowhere is he more respected and loved than in the neck by the Crannogmen. For when in 97AC Benjen married his love Meara reed, he realised just how much the Crannogmen suffered compared with their fellow northerners from the hardship in the neck.

To alleviate this Benjen began the great works of the neck. The First of these was the construction of the towns of Stonereed and Greentown. Greentown is located at the mouth of the Fever river and is centred around the Cape bridge, named so due to the fact that the bridge and the road it spawns connect the northern mainland with Cape Kraken, allowing for people to reach Cape kraken by land. This makes Greentown an important trading hub especially as Cape kraken soon became home to the main fruit and ice wine plantations of the north. Stonereed was a town inspired by braavos and as such built in Greywater Lagoon the source of the green fork river. It allows for the Crannogmen to shelter safely and comfortably during winters and has become a place to store food which otherwise would rot or be spoilt on the crannogs.

The second of the works was to allow the Crannogmen to establish more streams of income in order to alleviate poverty. These included the right to settle the lower half of Cape kraken from where they could produce Fruits, ice wines, fish and jams, also the Crannogmen began to harvest large quantities of salt from the shore and were granted exclusive right to sell it in the north giving them a control of a lucrative income stream.

These along with other works have helped greatly reduce poverty in the south most part of the north because of which Lord Benjen stark is celebrated there till this day. It therefore makes sense that when Lord Benjen died in 116 AC the Crannogmen mourned the most heavily out of all the regions of the north.

Benjen was succeeded by his only son Cregan, who is known today as the old wolf or the old man of the north, due to the fact that he ruled for a record breaking 65 years. Cregan benefited greatly by his ancestors works for it was in his reign that most of them began truly bearing fruit. His reign would see some of the most prosperous times in the north and in many ways, would represent the first true revival and advancement of the culture of the first men since the Andals came to westeros.

His reign, like that of his forefathers was composed both of the continuation of earlier works as well as his own contribution. However, while the previous lords of Winterfell had introduced new physical works, building new villages, building roads and bridges, building ports and markets. Cregan focused on the people.

This was as tough he was a man very proud of his first men and his faith Cregan knew that due to the north's relative poverty and the south being overrun by the Andals, the culture of the first men had regressed and weakened. Cregan therefore decided to reverse that using the north's new wealth. To this end he began making plans on creating institutions which would allow the North, and its people to flourish. These were the three great orders of the north.

The first and oldest amongst these, The Order of the Winter Guard, was set up in 120AC to protect the traders and travellers on the roads and rivers of the north as there had been a steady increase in banditry over the years. In time as their numbers grew they became responsible for maintaining law and order in all the villages and hamlets of the north which did not have their own guard. At first the order proved rather controversial with the lords of the north who viewed it with suspicion, but soon they welcomed it as a way to both put all their otherwise useless and idle kin to work and also as a way of maintaining the peace. The second of the three orders grew out of the first one in less than three years, this was the Order of the Bronze swords they were in essence northern knights and brought the concept of knighthood into the faith of the Old gods. Complementing the Winter Guards, it became a way of organising troops and recognising the service of exceptional soldiers.

However, despite the founding of these rather militaristic orders, the north remained at peace. Even a few years later when dragon fought dragon in the skies above westeros, and armies burned daily the north remained neutral and untouched by the conflict. Cregan who had no interest in the southern throne and its politics preferred to be thought a coward and craven by those who he did not care for rather than he those he did being harmed by the war.

Like his father Cregan did not attend the Great Councils called during his reign, uncaring of the outcomes since the north would be unaffected no matter who was on the throne. He instead stayed at Winterfell and oversaw the completion of both a great survey and a Great count.

The years then passed without note until 143AC when Cregan after constant complaints from traders about the interest charged by money lenders took the merchants advice and copied the Gardeners to create a Bank of Winterfell. Giving out small loans for low interest in order to grow trade. The bank soon became the main, and only, formal financial institution of the north. It was at the opening celebrations of the bank did Cregan meet Lady Janice Wull, also known as the jewel of the mountains. Enchanted first by her beauty and then by her wit Cregan began courting her, and then married her the next year in 144AC. It was at this time many of the Lords of the north wished to go east to fight in the Horse-River Wars but were forbidden by Cregan who thought it pointless.

When Prince Daeron ascended to the throne to become King Daeron I Cregan's attentions were once again drawn south especially as Daeron decided to invade the Stepstones. During this time Cregan was once again pressured by his lords to fight in the war for glory. And once again Cregan denied their requests, rather he concentrated on the building of sewers, aqueducts, and other public works in the Expanding city of Winterfell.

Despite his iron conviction that the north should avoid wars and instead dedicate themselves to improving their land, Cregan knew that sooner later some foolish lords would in their thirst for war rebel and bring war to the north. Also concerning was that young Lord Bolton, that family was always stirring up trouble, had begun using Cregan's restraint to argue that the wolves of Winterfell had become weak and was gaining support of the younger hotter headed lords. One day while looking at a new map of the world which he had bought from some braavosi traders cregan was hit with an idea. He would give the lords the war they were much wanted.

The Nights watch had always been heavily influenced by the north due to its location despite being an organisation which served all of westeros. In recent decades however it seemed it was staffed almost completely of northerners as the south did not bother sending either men or supplies to the wall. Despite this the Nights watch was in good condition, with northern criminals serving honourably on the wall, supplied by lands which while still mostly empty overall, compared to earlier ages, were heavily populated. However Cregan was not concerned with the wall rather the lands beyond it. Cregan decided that to solve two problems at once, by establishing strongholds beyond the wall he would give his lords the battle and glory they wanted and in the meantime would hopefully lead a more secure border, encouraging more trade in the far north.

As such in 160 AC cregan landed at the then abandoned town of hardhome, which was said to be cursed, with 4000 men. He had the mouths of the screaming caves, which were said to the entrance to the demon realms sealed shut with rock, stone and earth and planted 10 godswood with Weirwood saplings on the edges of the settlement. Furthermore cregan began to raise a keep by the port. Cregan left a moon later leaving lords Bolton as well as a few of his supporters in charge with orders not to leave until the town was secure.

As cregan expected news came of that the lord feeling themselves stronger than the primitive wildlings had walked into an ambush, leading to a few dead, most captured. As such cregan returned to Hardhome in an effort to maintain peace and rescue the lords. After many days of negotiation in one of the new godswood cregan secured both peace in hardhome and release of the lords and their men, who now were not only humiliated but also owed House stark, putting them back in their place for atleast a generation of two.

In 164 Ac, the south once again became a concern when Baelor Targaryen took the throne. Baelor a man who was fanatically devoted to the faith of the seven was a clear threat to the north. As such to ensure the safety of the north Cregan sent an army to moat cailin as well as had the Manderly's and Stonestark prepare their fleets. While the invasion never occurs however the event is an awakening for the north who realise that they cannot depend on their isolation for their safety anymore. In response to this Lord Cregan orders the reconstruction of Moat Cailin and its 20 towers to guard the north in the future with the Winter guards maintaining a permanent garrison at the keep.

In the winter lasting 168 Ac to 169 Ac a rather subtle threat from the south occurs. King Baelor had written to every house of the north offering food and aid for the winter, king Baelor also enquired about and offered to help with any and all orphans or homeless greybeards. While some would fall for what appeared to be innocent kindness Cregan saw what it truly was, a way of having the faith infiltrate the north. Cregan rejected the offer for the entirety of the north, and in what later would be called a fit of paranoia pressured House Manderly, the only northern house worshipping the seven, to convert to the Old gods. Cregan also began openly threatening expulsion from the north. Though after the Manderly's do convert, and cregan recovers from his paranoia, he betroths his granddaughter to lord Manderly's heir as both a reward and a way to mend ties and erase any lingering bitterness.

Even though king Baelor dies two years later in 171 AC, Cregan mindful of possible future attempts to convert the north raised taxes in order to fund the third great order of the north. This was the Order of the Mother Wolf. This Order was to establish and run orphanages, homes for greybeards, healing centers, birth rooms, it was to educate people in the history of the north and provide other important services. By fulfilling the many social roles of the faith cregan hoped to dampen any appeal of the faith, also the order as it answered to Winterfell increased the power and influence of House Stark itself.

By doing so, Cregan felt, the possibility of the faith tempting or bribing future lords of Winterfell with promises of aid and support would no longer be possible. Cregan decreed that all northerners who believe in the old gods were welcome as members of the order, and after 10 years of service may leave if they choose, or they may take vows for another 10 years of service. These actions won him much praise from the smallfolk and helped foster a deeper sense of identity amongst all northerners.

As they years passed and cregan grew older and older, he began appearing less in public, especially when his wife died in 173 AC. Cregan however despite prediction he would follow his wife to the grave within the year, lived on for eight more dying in 181 AC. He was mourned throughout the north and it is said that not a single sound of joy or the briefest glimpse of a smile could be seen anywhere in the north the year that cregan died.

He was succeeded by his eldest Jonel, and was followed by his son Edward and grandson Edwyle. The years they ruled is known as the calm era, for their reigns while peaceful and prosperous, brought no new declarations or the beginning of any great works. Rather these three lords were content to simply continue and maintain the works handed down by their forefathers, preferring to spend their years in tourneys, watching mummers shows and enjoying life.

The Calm era, and some say the entire golden age, however came to an end during the reign of Lord Rickard stark which began in 258 AC. Known as the ambitious wolf, lord Rickard felt that the North had spent too much time in isolation and should begin to engage with the south. This of course was opposed by practically everyone in the north including his wife, but lord Rickard would not be dissuaded. As such when word came that Jaehaerys II had activated the regional wardens lord Rickard became the first stark since Torrhen to take troops south of the neck, fighting in the Third war of the Stepstones, also known as the fifth Blackfyre rebellion.

Rickard then also decided to foster his second son Eddard with Jon Arryn, Warden of the East and Lord Paramount of the Vale. A decision which shocked and horrified the entire north. The backlash was shift and strong. Northerners had come to cherish their peace and isolation, and would not allow Lord Rickard end it. After months of tension and agreement was finally formed. The fostering would stand however Rickard was made to promise not to allow any more engagement with the south.

And so, the years went by, the north confident that their long and prosperous peace would never be interrupted. But they forgot a basic truth, that sooner or later all good things come to an end.

Notes

So, we finally see what went on in the north, Yay!

Just a few points i would like to say,

First the north in terms of Military power is number two, behind the reach. And in terms of wealth is number three behind the Westerlands and the reach.

Second. While the north ended any marriages, fostering and political games with the south the merchants kept on trading. Both between the north and south and between the north and Essos. As such while to many merchants the fact that the north is wealthy and not a barren wasteland is not a surprise it is to the nobility who have had no contact with the north at all and still believe in their own biased views.

Third. As we can see that many people/the entirety of the north, is pretty much against any engagement with the south. While to us dear readers they are being wise, Rickard had many good reasons to push for increased ties, including the fact that the north probably could both be much more prosperous by engaging the south and still stay out of southern wars. Especially with the neck and Moat Cailin protecting the north.

Fourth. Little happens in isolation. The fact the north is more prosperous has made the whole realm more richer and stronger as well even if the nobility doesn't know it. Furthermore, while i this fic i have talked mostly about the projects undertaken by the Starks and gardeners, the other houses have not been idle, so don't be surprised if the numbers seem larger or a town/ stone road replaces a village/dirt track.

Fifth. The Starks are much less noble and much more political. This is as in the peace and prosperity nobles of the north have had much more time to play games of politics. While they are not even close to the south it's still a massive amount compared to OTL.

Please Kudos, Subscribe and review! and thanks!


	13. The Board is Set

Feasts, dresses, people and songs. Fear and slavery. To Yana Gardener the tourney of Harrenhal brought thoughts of both. The daughter of Lord Mason and Lady Olenna and the youngest sister of Lord Garland was worried. Unlike her siblings who were married and in the case of mason had children of their own, Yana was born rather late into her Parents' marriage and as such always was the youngest in her family, closer in age to her Nephew Willas than she was to her brother Garland.

Now that she was a grown woman in her own right her parent wanted her to get married and soon. Therefore while most of the people would enjoy the grand tourney she would be presented, haggled over and sold to whichever lord her parents decided upon. A small part of her wished her parents would simply not be able to agree on a potential husband, with the amount they clashed on a daily bases, but a bigger part of her knew that when it came to politics both her parents always worked in tandem. With her luck they likely had already decided her husband and were just humouring the other families.

Shaking her head to banish the thoughts from her mind, Yana returned to the task of deciding just what to take for the tourney. It would have to be the very best, for people said that all the Houses of westeros including the Royal family would be there!

Calling for her servants, she got up and decided to take all the newest and most expensive Dresses, they should attract the wealthiest suitors. If she has to marry, she would marry into a family where she would be comfortable, no need to force herself to endure extra hardships beyond marriage.

Eddard Stark was the second son of Lord Rickard Stark, Lord of Winterfell. To the people of the Eyrie, where Eddard had spent considerable time growing up however he was still "The Northerner". Eddard or ned as he liked to be called, never understood why his father had sent him south and had resented him greatly at first.

None here spoke the old tongue barring the steward, Otto, who had come with him to ensure he received an education necessary for any northerner. Nor were there any Wierwood tree's or godswood which made sense considering the Arryns were proud Andals. Worse most of the people here still looked at him with a mix of wonder and suspicion for he was an attraction here. The barbarian from the winter wastelands of the north Lord Corbay once dismissively called him, not knowing it was only Otto's had which stopped ned from attacking the Lord then and there.

The only people ,barring Otto, who had made life tolerable in the vale were his foster brothers, Robert Baratheon, the heir to Storms End and Elbert Arryn, Lord Jon Arryns nephew and heir. At one point he list would have included Lord Jon Arryn Himself, but that was before his twelfth name day when he realised that Lord Jon would never see ned as an equal to Robert or Elbert, not because he was just a second son but because of his northern origins. He is not proud to admit that he cried that night, feeling the loss of the second and in many ways only father figure in his life.

Despite these aches ned would not say he regretted his time in the Eyrie. He had made friends, had laughed, feasted and enjoyed with both Robert and Elbert. Though he would have liked to spend more time with his family and sibling he would not regret his fostering. Now though the fostering had finally come to an end. After dividing his time between the Eyrie and Winterfell for the past two years he would finally make his way back home for good. However before he could return to Winterfell, he had promised to accompany Robert to the Tourney at Harrenhal.

A grand way to end his time in the south Robert had told him, pleading for him to say yes. And as much as ned wanted to return to Winterfell a fortnight wouldn't make a difference besides if it was anything like the rumours said it would be the tourney would be rather enjoyable.

And so Ned, Robert and the Arryn Household set for harrenhal looking forward to an enjoyable and carefree time.

" Should have brought more troops" is the thought that crosses Lord Garlands mind once his party crosses over the Blackwater Rush into the Riverland's. House Gardener had decided to attend the little Tourney at Harrenhal, it was clear to anyone smart enough that there was more to the tourney that met the eye. In normal circumstances that would have meant that the gardeners would simply have avoided the entire affair, keeping out of it as garlands himself advocated. But his parents had insisted, declaring for all their faults no Targaryen was as irrational or mad as Aerys II was and that House gardener would have to make sure it knew exactly what the situation was in order to profit from the coming chaos. Also important was the fact that they had to find a match for his sister Yana, with the tourney providing a perfect opportunity to have her introduced to the realm.

Despite agreeing to come to harrenhal though, Garland kept a close guard, not willing to trust anyone. After all the reports from the Red Keep spoke of a second dance of the dragons, and if war was so close on the horizon then Garland and his Household were tempting targets for both sides which would want to get the might and wealth of Highgarden to their side.

Maybe he is being paranoid though? After all it is unlikely anyone would try to make any significant move in the tourney itself, which would be under heavy guard and each action scrutinised. Hopefully it would be an enjoyable time, mayhap he would have a story of his own to tell Willas, for his son had been rather upset not to come with him. But he had been too young and Garland too paranoid. However in the calm riverlands, war seemed the farthest future possible, for the land looked so relaxed and peaceful.

And so as the Gardener party moved on, Garland sent a small plea to the seven to let nothing happen at this tourney.

Cersei Lannister was not a happy Lady. All her life she had been promised that she would be queen. How could she not? She was already at her age called the most beautiful in the realm, she came from the richest House and her father had in his time as the Hand of the King brought great Prosperity to the realm.

It therefore served as proof of just how mad the king was that he turned down her hand in marriage. If that was not insult enough he had Rhaegar marry some dornish degenerate whore. It was a slap in the face of not just House Lannister but also Cersei. Her silver prince had married some weak dornish woman who had died nearly twice to give him children, one of whom was said not to have an ounce of dragon in her. Clamping down on her emotions because Lannisters do not cry or lose their temper, Cersei began thinking of her current predicament.

Her father had sent her to attend the tourney of Harrenhal to try and find a husband.

She did not know what to do now, her entire life had been planned with her married to Rhaegar, and now it was ruined. Her only consolation would be if Jamie will come to the tourney as well. She hopes he will, she has been away from her twin too long, stuck at home with the monstrosity and her father while Jamie spent his days in Kings landing, guarding the man who should have been her husband and the bitch who stole her crown. Hopefully Jamie would be there, he would make things better, she knows he will.

And so Cersei Lannister rested her head and took a short nap, for there was nothing to do until they reached Harrenhal.

Lyanna stark laughed as she raced ahead of her brother Benjen. All three sibling along with a small party were on their way to Harrenhal where apparently a tourney was being held. Her brother ned had written to them a few moons ago stating he would attend the tourney before returning north. Brandon, the eldest had persuaded her father to let him go to the tourney as well, claiming it would be a nice surprise and Brandon wanted to see what the south, and the women, were like.

While Lyanna couldn't care less for the south she would not be left behind and neither would Benjen. And so all three were now making their way across the Riverland's to Harrenhal. As far as Lyanna was concerned it looked rather pretty, but that was about it. While some may be intrigued by the differences, Lyanna was not one of those people. To her the entire place looked foreign and strange, she wondered again how ned had managed to live all these years in the south, or had he became used to all of it by now?

Well she would ask him once they reached, it shouldn't be long now she was told. Harrenhal and its tourney were close.

"Foolish, Foolish, Foolish man" "how was he to know the spider would inform him" "You should have been more cautious, you forget the lords who profit from his madness" "It's not his fault, he never thought the king would leave the keep after so many years"

A voice broke through "Your Grace?".

Startled, Rhaegar Targaryen, crown prince of the Seven Kingdoms, turns to his closest friend Arthur Danye, Sword of the Morning and a brother of the Kingsguard, and says " I'm fine Arthur, just in some deep thoughts" which Arthur clearly does not believe but accepts nonetheless.

Rhaegar was part of the Royal Household which was travelling to Harrenhal in order to attend the Tourney thrown by Lord Whent. While originally it had been organised by him through Lord Whent in order to gather the lords of westeros to discuss his father's madness, now it became simply a grand tourney for the eunuch Varys told his father the truth of what the tourney represented, or atleast a partial truth considering Rhaegar was yet not dead, and so for the first time in years the king had left the red keep in order to attend the festivities himself believing with him present no plots could be hatched, a belief not without merit .

Despite this setback however Rhaegar knew he could not give up, for his father was mad and his madness would soon see to the realm burning if it was allowed to continue. He had no option but to restrain him, whether it be through a regency or forced abdication. Hopefully though the entire journey would not be a waste, many important lords would attend and he could likely convince a fair amount to join his cause, even if it would have to be done in the shadows.

Sighing Rhaegar, straightened his back and strengthened his resolve, for the good of the realm it must be done Rhaegar thought. Knowing that he had chosen his path long ago and he could not turn back now, only march forward. And now his path had lead him to the gates of Harrenhal in all its darkened and burnt glory.

The board is set,the pieces in place, Let the game begin

Notes:

So as you can see this is mostly a reintroduction of the main cast on the way to Harrenhal, i know i said i would post harrenhal and the rebellion but my westeros muse was on vacation while my Essos muse burning bright so this chapter like its name suggests only a foreshadowing.

In apology for my broken promise i will be posting a chapter immediately after this which will catch us up on essos, something which will become relevant as the story progresses

Also i think it's important we see that most people, actually everyone does not want war, they like us just want peace and prosperity. And i think thats the true tragedy of the whole ASOIAF series that no one wanted war, even Aerys II thought he was preventing war when he stopped the starks from rebelling, but yet war came still.


	14. The Great Grass Sea is Blood Red

A few years before Aegon's Conquest of Westeros, in the city of Braavos there was a sarnori man by the name of Alexi, smart and cunning, who was born a slave to captured sarnori in the Khalasar of Khal Ramos. After his parents died of overwork, when he at a young age, he used his agility, nimble hands and wits to escape from the dothraki. Before escaping however he was able to steal a with sack of jewels, recently gifted to the Khalasar, and with his prize hid in a crevice behind a large thorny bush for two days and a night to prevent capture.

Once the khal moved on Alexi, desiring to live free, made his way to braavos where no slavery existed. Using the money earned from selling some of the jewels as well as his own intelligence Alexi soon became a rich merchant in Braavos, living a comfortable and peaceful life. However he never forgot his origins, his parents and the experience he had as a slave watching many of the sarnori cities in ruin, its once proud people enslaved by primitive tribes more horse than man.

In 8 AC after Alexi had spent many comfortable and peaceful years in braavos, he received word from refugee's from the city of saath that the last sarnori city was facing many problems. It had little food or wealth, and its leaders the exiled nobility of Sarnor fought pointlessly making the situation worse.

It was then that Alexi decided that he would not stand by while his people suffered any longer and so he using his fortune he hired the company of red blades, a small sellsword company of about 1000 swords and sailed for the city for Saath, seizing control of the city and putting every single noble leader and their key servants to the blade. Knowing however that he would need the support of his people, Alexi also bought large amounts of food with him, distributing it to the hungry citizens to gain their love and support. And so in 9 AC after he had stamped out the opposition Alexi of Saath, as he came to be known, became the One and only King of the Sarnori people.

After three years when he was sure his grip on power was secure and when his wife had given birth to a son, Alexi used the last of his fortune to pay for a large caravan filled with goods to trade and tribute for the dothraki they encountered. Then with about 50 men he set out into the dothraki sea and went to trade in the marketplace of Vaes Dothrak.

The time of his journey is known as the year of the 600 rebellions, an exaggeration to be sure but not by much for every sarnori believed that to go into the dothraki sea was to beg for either death or slavery. And as such when Alexi returned with all his men intact and his caravans filled with exotic goods and spices from the east, well for the sarnori it was nothing short of a miracle. Alexi sold the goods through his contacts in braavos receiving a fair price which helped to not just fill the coffers of saath but to make them overflow. From that day on the sarnori of saath would use saath as the end port of a lucrative trade route through the dothraki sea allowing the city of braavos and from there westeros to obtain the exotic riches of the east.

While all of this was a very lucrative for the sarnori in terms of wealth, however it had a much greater effect in their minds. For now the sarnori had hope, hope that they would not just survive as they had been doing but rather live, live and thrive, Live and restore themselves to the great power they were before. To this effect Alexi then used his newfound wealth to buy and produce tree saplings, lots of them. He then began to have these saplings planted on the shallow parts of the outermost rivers of the Sarne delta, preventing horses from crossing the river.

This in time created what would become the forest wall, a leagues long and very thick row of trees which would keep protect the Sarne delta from future dothraki attacks, for the dothraki do not use boats, neither do they cut trees by the banks rivers believing it to bring bad fortune.

All this helped Alexi in convincing the sarnori to leave the walls of saath and start resettling the sarnori delta. The years of recovery, as they would be remembered as saw an explosion of activity as the sarnori, freed from their jail and fear began taking back their lands and pride. Moreover the sarnori who had fled years earlier also retuned, lured by the calls of home. Large families became the norm, as fertile land was plentiful and soon lively villages and towns were popping up like mushrooms after a nice rain.

Over the decades the sarnori resettled the entire delta, rebuilding the cities and reviving the fait and culture of the tall men. Alexi also conquered the lorathi colony of Morosh on the north most point of the delta. Though given the fact that by that time the colony had more sarnori than lorathi citizens it was not a difficult task. In the end Alexi of Saath ruled for 60 years and gave his crown to his grandson upon death.

Mikhail of Saath, Alexi's grandson continued his grandfather's peace. Under his 30 years of rule the sarnori continued to gain strength. His reign also saw the establishment of the sarnori navy, both in the shivering sea, and a riverine one.

Mikhail also continued to trade with the dothraki or atleast at Vaes Dothrak and when the khals became suspicious of the growing sarnori kingdom he gave them many gift including lysine bed slaves. While it helped protect the sarnori villages on the outer banks from dothraki arrows and ensured the security of both the trade links and the traders themselves, it sparked an internal crisis. This was as the sarnori hated slavery, due to the fact that so many of their people were enslaved by the dothraki. Therefore Mikhail's gifting of slave upset a great deal of sarnori people. Eventually the outrage grew large enough, and the braavosi pressure grew strong enough that Mikhail outlawed the gifting of slaves to the dothraki and adopted braavosi laws in regards to slavery.

Mikhail's death led to his eldest son Vasily becoming king of the sarnori. Vasily ruled wisely for 25 years before dying in 123 AC. He was succeeded by his own eldest son who became Alexi II.

Alexi II's reign was a time of great change, in 124 after just a year on the throne he had to deal with the emergence of the Rhoynar who after the Burning of the Sorrows had returned to reclaim their homelands. Alexi II immediately sent a delegation to the Rhoynar when he heard of their emergence. While he like the rest of Essos was shocked to realise that they had been living behind the sorrows for all this time he would not let that allow this opportunity to go by. Alexi II hoped that an alliance between the Sarnori and the Rhoynar could only benefit both as the two were close enough to allow for aid yet neither held any interest in the others lands.

Alexi also believed that in time the Rhoynar would grow to become one of the main Powers of Essos, for they like the Sarnori were not bound to a single city and its walls. And finally most of the sarnori saw great similarities between themselves and the Rhoynar and were able to identify with them.

And so it was that his offer of alliance was accepted and soon a strong trade relationship between the two began. As the Rhoynar began settling the middle and upper river valleys a familiar threat emerged. The dothraki had decided to sack the Rhoynar, however the Rhoynar did not surrender, rather they fought. They used their boats to evacuate the people and to bring in food and soldiers. They used burning pitch, and arrows to thin dothraki ranks from afar and used large iron sheets to protect themselves from the arrows which were as numerous as water drops in a heavy rain.

The Dothraki-Rhoynar wars as they came to be known continued like this for about 2 years until the dothraki, bored of waiting outside walls and wary of the rapid and deep waters of the rhoyne which could drown horses abandoned their campaign. For by now the khals now growing soft, preferring tributes to sackings after being seduced by the goods of the horseless tribes. Alexi who saw had kept a close watch on the Dothraki-Rhoynar wars began to draw inspiration for plans from the behaviour of the khals and the story of the Rhoynar. However he did not have much time to muse as the Rhoynar invoked their alliance in the War for the Rhoyne.

Till this day in Essos the irony of the war for the Rhoyne still tickles the people whenever it is mentioned. For Volantis, which was supposed to be the most war like and most Valyrian city, under its elephant triarchs had signed a peace treaty with the Rhoynar with whom the Valyrian's they had fought with so many years ago. While Norvos and Qohor who should have welcomed the Rhoynar as a buffer between them and the volantene went to war instead.

The War for the rhoyne was short, lasting under one year and resulted in an impressive victory for the Joint Sarnori-Rhoynar alliance.. This was due to luck than anything else. Firstly Qohor did not expect any true aid from the sarnori to come, especially as the relations between the two kingdoms were so new. Therefore when 20,000 Sarnori arrived at their gates and set up siege engines within less than a week the City of Qohor surrendered, and withdrew from the war without fighting. Satisfied that he had upheld his end of their alliance Alexi II returned home.

The Norvoshi were harder to defeat, however and soon war broke out on or next to the waters of the Rhoyne and Noyne. However they had made a mistake which King Garin III, King of the Rhoynar exploited. The Norvoshi believing the Rhoynar to be attached to the boats, fortified the parts of their city facing the river, leaving only a light guard on the inland side. As such King Garin III was able to march his army and avoid all the defences of Norvos, breaching the city. When he did so many of the sellsword companies which composed the bulk of the Norvoshi army fled. Causing Norvos to surrender.

As a result of the war, both Norvos and Qohor had to give large tracts of land, including most of the upper river valleys to the Rhoynar, as well as large tribute of gold and jewels to the sarnori.

As the Rhoynar and Sarnori celebrated, a braavosi mummers band performed the story of how the Rhoynar ended the sorrows and reclaimed the city of Chroyane. Their previous king Garin II had determined that since fire had brought the sorrow to the rhoyne, only fire would take it away. And so had walked into the sorrows with 250 men and a large caravan of a substance known to produce a flame called wildfire, a kin to dragon fire. And then he must have set them alight, for the very fog of the sorrows is said to have burnt after a few hours. The Rhoynar told of how the entire lands of the sorrow where set alight, with the flames dying out within second, moving through the fog like a wave. Leaving behind ash covered ruins and piles ashes. Burning and killing all the pirates who had made their home in the sorrows. It also restored life to the land which finally had greenery growing on it again.

Alexi II's reign continued peacefully for about a decade-and-a-half until 136 AC when Alexi II banned and new excursions into the Dothraki Sea. In 139 AC news came that an old sarnori fort on the banks of the river Sarne has been repaired and was currently inhabited. Called simply The Fort, it was a grave insult to the dothraki for not only existing in the dothraki sea but also being too close to Vaes Dothrak. And so a rising dothraki khal, Khal Menno, took his Khalasar of 10,000 blood riders to sack and burn the fort. He was never hear from again.

A few moons after another Khalasar went to investigate, and then another and then another. By 138 AC about forty Dothraki Khalasars had vanished. This had grave implications for the dothraki as at any time there were only about a hundred Khalasars in total. And so in the matter of two years two-fifths of the Dothraki were likely dead. Because the Dothraki felt that reason for their losses was that the Khalasars had attacked individually, an alliance of 10 Khals was formed and soon 200,000 dothraki screamers rode for victory. They too were never heard from again.

Soon whispers began making their way throughout Essos on what was there in the fort. Most whispered that dragons had returned and were feasting on the horses others claimed that the dead had risen and begun taking vengeance on the dothraki. Some even said that this was all a ruse and the dothraki were about to launch a second century of blood, expending the dothraki sea to western Essos.

No more khals visited the area because they were too busy slaughtering one another. This was as the dothraki usually divided up the pastures, rivers, and right to tributes from the free cities between the Khalasars. There were no fixed and precise boundaries, but in general each Khalasar knew where It should and should not be. The disappearance of roughly half of the Dothraki meant that all these agreements were in a mess and that much valuable land was for the taking. The Dothraki Civil Wars which lasted roughly 138 AC to 143 AC were a devastating orgy of violence. With one hundred khaleesi joining the ranks of the Dosh Khaleen each year. By the end of the main and heightened conflict the dothraki were in tatters. More than Half of them lay dead, if not from the infighting between Khalasars then soon by the blades of their old and new slaves who began staging uprisings against their weakened masters.

Other Khalasars would find that the Lhazareen, while bound to be peaceful due to their faith, would simply mix up various herbs into the food and then escape when their masters were incapacitated, taking with them the food, water and horses in order to return home. In the meantime if the other slave did attack and kill the dothraki who were too weak to fight back, well their faith only said they had to be peaceful.

All of this meant that the Dothraki were at their weakest since the century of blood. For not only were their numbers low, but also because they were more divided than ever with an estimated 500 Khalasars, with each Khalasars growing smaller and smaller in number. Soon the free cities began fighting with and killing off the dothraki Khalasars rather than paying them. For the strength of the dothraki had always come from their numbers and their ability to overwhelm their opponents.

In 144 AC King Alexi II invoked the Rhoynish-Sarnori Treaty, and declared that the children of the rivers would fight the children of the horse, Starting what would be called as the Horse-Fish Wars. These were not wars in the traditional sense where grand armies would fight to take over lands and strongholds, rather they were more or a series of skirmishes, battles and ambushes meant to slowly but surely kill off the dothraki. One by one.

As such much of the war very mobile and consisted of learning about a small Khalasar nearby, going into the dothraki sea, attacking and killing of the Khalasars and quickly returning back. Along with the Sarnori and the Rhoynar most of Essos participated in the fighting for all had many a grudge against the Dothraki.

The Volantene even made it into a sport, taking large number of slave soldiers and freeborn troops to hunt the Khals foolish enough to come close to the Volantene lands. During this time the Ibbenese also too back control of the port City of Ibben from which they were driven from so many years ago.

This is not to say the dothraki always lost for that is not true. The dothraki for all their weaknesses were fierce warriors and won many battles devastating their opposing armies. But the people of Essos could replace their soldiers faster than the dothraki who in the end lost more than they won. By 160 AC most considered the Horse-River wars to have ended since by then the dothraki had been banished into the far east of the continent, as they were during the age of Valyria.

The Sarnori then began to resettled their former lands and King Alexi II, now known forever as Alexi the Great, declared the re-establishment of the Kingdom of Sarnor from the ruins Palace of the thousand rooms in the City of Sarnath which once again would serve as the capital city of the sarnori. Today the Kingdom of Sarnor thrives and despite continuing to trade with the east via Vaes Dothrak, always keep an eye open to any resurgence by the dothraki from the east. Not realising that while they looked down from their guard towers on to the fields, when the dothraki did come once again they would have to look up.

Notes:

I really had to write this chapter, my essos muse would kill me otherwise. Here are some points which im sure will come up

Yes the dothraki can be beaten, yes i know they are based on the Mongols, and if you read history you would now that the mongols in europe, also known as the golden horde did not stick that long and were kicked out after a about two and a half centuries. I was tempted to use plague to kill off half the Dothraki, but i thought it would be sweet if revenge was wrecked upon them by the sarnore. Any guesses how? there are hints in the background( It will be revealed later so dont worry if you couldn't guess)

While the dothraki are beaten they are not out, they still exist and are growing stronger.

Yes i realise that the war between the Rhoynish-Sarnori Alliance against the cities of Norvos and Qohor look simple and too easy but you must realise, for all their power and strength the free cities are mostly adept at fighting naval battles. These are maritime republics not warrior kingdoms, they dont maintain armies and plot war, they keep trade contract and plot bankruptcy. All the free cities including braavos and volantis are the remnants of the age of valyria where there was no need for war as the dragons kept the peace. Even though centuries have past that mindset and culture is still prominent and so the moment the sell sword leave and the walls are breached surrender is inevitable.


	15. A Rebellion and a New King

The Grand Tourney of Harrenhal began with all the pomp and celebration that was promised. Lords and Ladies from all over westeros feasted and enjoyed themselves. The tourney to last ten days, with five days of jousting, a melee competition, an archery contest, an axe-throwing contest, a horse race, and a tourney of singers and There was two mummers shows each day, one westerosi and one braavosi. Clearly lord Whent has spared no expense for Harrenhal was clearly the Greatest Tourney of the Age.

Ned Stark was thoroughly impressed with the tourney and greatly enjoying himself. Though this was less due to the festivities but rather because of wonderful surprise of his siblings arriving. He had not seen them for so long., they spent most of the day together with ned acting as the guide. He would have felt guilty for abandoning his friends, only meeting them for some meals, but there was no concern there for they themselves had little time for him. Certainly the Tourney which belonged in the songs of southern maidens had made people eager to court beautiful noble ladies.

Robert spent all the time he was not participating in the contests chasing after Lady Cersei Lannister, who clearly was the most beautiful and desirable Maiden in the Tourney. The Daughter of Casterly Rock had many admirers, though she gave them little of her time, Even Robert who was Lord of Storms End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands did not gain the lady Cersei's favour or interest.

And Elbert was seen no more than five steps away from lady Miranda Royce, though unlike Robert he seemed to have much better luck. Lord Yohn Royce, Lady Miranda's uncle, atleast seem to encourage the match and the Lady in question herself clearly had no objections. However it was not just his foster brothers who seemed in the mood to chase. His brother Brandon could be seen with a different lady on his arm each day, playing up his northern origin and the sense of mystery it created to attract the daughters of southern lords. Though ned doubted he needed to, for not only was Brandon a charming man, but also word of the fact that the starks had attended the tourney had spread quickly, and soon everyone wanted to meet the Wolf Lords.

As the festivities continued the people laughed and celebrated, the only thing marring the otherwise perfect tourney was the Guest of Honour, the king, himself. If the tattered appearance of Aerys II did not confirm to all that the rumours were true and the king was mad, then his behaviour as the day went by did. His moods swung without warning, and his eyes seemed to see anyone who approached him with suspicion. At times he would appear almost kindly and charming to a person, only to berate and insult him after a minute. However worrisome this was for the realm most of the lords and ladies ignored it, preferring to turn their attention to the Activities.

The sweet song of Harrenhal continued for 7 days until the Joust ended. Prince Rhaegar Targaryen was champion of the joust, defeating four knights of the Kingsguard, though whether it was due to merit or because of his status is not known. When the time came to accept his reward and Crown his Queen of Love and Beauty, the song stopped and the dream shattered. For when he took a Crown of Winter and Summer roses from Lord Whent's Daughter who had been the reigning queen, he moved towards the stand, but rather than stopping in front of his wife, Princess Elia, as was proper he chose Lyanna Stark as the new Queen of Love and Beauty, placing the crown in her lap with the tip of his lance.

This immediately sparked a furious rush of whispers as the gathered nobility tried to discern the meaning of what had happened. Lady Lyanna herself ducked her head, unwilling to meet anyone's eyes especially that of the Dornish lords out of shame. The whispers only stopped when the king, got up prompting the nobility to stand, and without giving the customary blessings left in a rage by his sons action. However Aerys II was not angry at Rhaegar's actions because it insulted princess Elia, no he was angry because he thought that it was part of Rhaegar's plot to overthrow him. In his paranoia, Aerys II feared that Rhaegar, and Tywin, were creating a series of alliance with the aim of taking the throne and that the behaviour of his vassals such as Robert courting Cersei, etc. was treasonous.

His suspicion that the Great Houses are plotting against him only grew stronger when on the last day of the tournament Rhaegar left with Lyanna Stark. Convinced this was a ruse and the first move in taking the throne, Aerys II had Brandon stark who had come to Aerys II to complain about Rhaegar's actions taken to the center of the Tourney ground. There in front of all the assembled nobles he sentenced Brandon stark to be beheaded for treason and had the white bull, Ser Gerald Hightower, lord commander of the Kingsguard carry out the deed.

The execution of Brandon Stark, the Heir to the Lord Paramount and Warden of the North shocked everyone there. It was at this time that some heard Lord Garland Gardener shout the word "roses". In what appeared to be seconds chaos erupted as tables were overturned and some tents set on fire. In the ensuing chaos as the nobles tried to get to safety, and lord Whent's men tried to restore order, King Aerys II ordered his men to bring him all the members of the Great Houses they could find, while the Kingsguard was to stay and protect him.

It was at this time that some of nobility began to flee, and did not hesitate in cutting down any who tried to stop them, and unfortunately for the kings men they were heavily outnumbered by the nobles and their guards. Using the chaos as a cover Benjen and Ned Stark rode north along with their party which was small and mobile enough to be able to leave very quickly, riding for Moat Cailin at full speed. Meanwhile Lord Garland and the Gardener party rode south , his men enacting pre prepared plans in case something like this occurred.

However not all the nobles thought about fleeing. Lady Catelyn and her brother Edmund of House Tully along with Lady Cersei Lannister were not present at the tourney grounds and as such did not object when they were brought to the King, who ordered that they would leave with him to the red keep. By now order was being restored, but with news of what had happened spreading a second exodus of the nobility began.

Lord Robert, who was on his way to meet the king and most likely his death was intercepted by an Arryn steward who shouted that "the Mad King Killed Brandon Stark!" . And while there were two guard accompanying him, they were no match for Robert who ,quicker than any man his size should have been, struck the two and knocked them out with his hammer. Fighting his way through some more guards who he defeated with ease Robert and the steward then met up with Jon Arryn and fled for the bloody gate. It was only later that they realised that Elbert Arryn, Jon Arryn's Heir and Nephew was not amongst them.

While some demanded retuning for Elbert, John Arryn disagreed and in a decision which he would regret for the rest of his life kept moving on. For Jon Arryn believed correctly that war was coming and that only Robert with his Charisma and Lineage would be able to become a credible leader for their side, and so Jon Arryn rode on. By the end of that day no man would have any idea where Elbert Arryn was, it was like he simply disappeared into thin air.

As word of the events at Harrenhal break out the whole of westeros is in shock. No one could now doubt that King Aerys II was mad. The only thing to debate was, what happens now?

The Answer came in the form of orders from Aerys II to his Lords Paramount. He ordered Lords Arryn, Baratheon and Stark to come to Kings Landing to answer for their crimes. Meanwhile he had Lords Lannister, Gardener, Tully and Prince Martell ready their armies for war. Aerys II even sent word to the Iron Islands offering Lord Greyjoy to strip away all the restrictions on the Ironborn placed by his ancestors if he agrees to fight for him.

There was no doubt now, war was coming to westeros.

At Highgarden, Mason Gardener Head of House Gardener tried once again to stay neutral as they had for all the previous conflicts. However this plans falls apart when Aerys II declares them traitors and sentences House Gardener to death. Aerys II first orders the Ironborn to raid their shores, and then offers lands offices and riches to those who would fight for him. Many of the minor Houses were tempted by his offers and rebel. While they alone would be manageable, House Gardener and their allies were both shocked and scared when House Tarly, whom the whispers say were offered control of the reach, sided with the king.

As such a full scale war begins in the reach, the likes of which have not been seen since the Dance of the dragons. Many lords and Smallfolk alike would die in this war.

The weeks begin to pass and soon the war has been split into three separate fights with the Redwynes and the Oakheart's fighting the Ironborn, the Principal bannermen Houses crushing the Minor rebels and the Gardeners and Tarly's fighting for control of the Reach. For most the war is decided when Lord Mason defeats the main Tarly host at the Battle of Highgarden. Lord Tarly who had not expected Highgarden to be so well defended had lost the bulk of his army and was vulnerable then. This was as Lady Olenna Gardener, the Queen of thorns, had foreseen that a war was imminent and had her husband strengthen the defences around Highgarden just in case.

As word of a Florent host marching up the Oldtown road arrives, the Tarly forces retreat and Lord Mason plots revenge. He gets his vengeance when the next moon he attacks and successfully sacks Horn Hill. During the sack Lord Randyll Tarly becomes the new lord of Thorn Hill when his father Lord Samwell dies, but not before fatally wounding and ultimately killing Lord Mason. Never agreeing with his father's ambitions and knowing he has been defeated Lord Randyll surrenders to Lord Garland, who has him taken to Highgarden as a hostage. To secure future loyalty from House Tarly, Lord Randyll is married to Mina Florent, Lord Garlands Cousin.

Once House Tarly is defeated most of the Royal forces in the reach surrender, recognising that they have lost. With peace in the reach secured, Lord Garland then begins gathering his army, intent on punishing King Aerys. On leaving Highgarden, Lord Garland has Steelthorn, the ancestral Valyrian steel blade of the Gardener Kings at his side and wears the crown of steel thorns, The Crown of a Gardner King at war.

And so the Gardener Host march for Kings Landing trusting the Oakheart Host and the Redwyne Navy to protect the reach in his absence.

While the Reach was in turmoil, the rest of westeros was engulfed in the flames of Rebellion. In the Vale, Lord Jon Arryn called for all his banners however Lord Mark Grafton, who was a loyalist incited a Royalist rebellion against House Arryn. Soon Grafton and other Royalists houses took Gulltown which was the main port and city of the Vale.

Gulltown's defences eventually fell after a relatively brief siege with Robert Baratheon, who was first through the wall, slaying Lord Grafton in the taking of Gulltown. This ended the fighting in the vale, and Robert then sailed to Storm's End to call his own banners.

However Robert soon found that just as not all the lords in the Vale had sided with Lord Arryn, not all the lords in the Stormlands sided with Lord Baratheon. Thus, Robert first had to get his own bannermen under control. He did at the Battle of Summerhall. Which despite the name were three separate battles all fought on one day. After winning Summerhall and securing the Stormlands Robert marched north, to join up with Jon Arryn and the still to arrive Northerners.

King Aerys, due to the events in the Stormlands, stripped the Hand of the King Ser Owen Merryweather of his lands and titles, and then exiled him. Lord Jon Connington, a friend of Rhaegar's, was named as Hand in Owen's stead.

Lord Jon Connington personally led a mighty army into the field, chasing Robert to the Stoney Sept, there occurred the battle of the bells. Lord Jon Arryn came to Roberts aid and forced the northern gate open. This allowed the Baratheon host to escape the city where they would have been massacred, but not before Denys Arryn, who was now considered Jon Arryns heir after Elbert disappeared, died while defending the gate. His son and wife would soon die of fever ,and some say broken hearts, as well. Lords Robert and Jon had to then flee however as the Tully host which had gathered at Riverrun was now marching towards the Stoney sept to meet up with the Hands army.

Suspicious of the fact that Robert escaped from the Stoney Sept, King Aerys exiled Jon Connington, stripping him of his titles, naming Lord Carlton Chelsted as his Hand of the King in Connington's stead. Ser Jonothor Darry and Ser Barristan Selmy of the Kingsguard were sent to rally Connington's men, while their Lord Commander, Ser Gerald Hightower, was send by King Aerys to find Prince Rhaegar.

Prince Rhaegar Targaryen finally returned from hiding, and convinced Aerys II to order Tywin Lannister to rally his banners, despite many on the Royalist side being sceptical. This was as Lord Tywin had already been sent many threats about what would happen to his children if he did not send his armies. What Rhaegar decided to do however was to show him that the threats would be carried out. As such the latest letter to Lord Tywin is signed by his daughter Cersei in blood. Rhaegar also made his father promise to release Ser Jamie from his vows if Tywin joined the war. Convinced that the lives of his children are at stake and tempted by the idea of having his golden heir back, Lord Tywin takes an army of 25,000 troops into the Riverlands to meetup with the rest of the royalist army which was gathering at Riverrun.

Prince Rhaegar also got Prince Doran Martell to agree to send ten thousand Dornishmen to strengthen the army Rhaegar was gathering. King Aerys allowed Prince Lewyn Martell to take command of these forces, as Prince Doran had requested, but also reminded his Kingsguard of the price which would befall his family if he failed threatening Elia and her children

Meanwhile the rebel forces had marched north, hoping to make their way to the Inn at the crossroads, and from there if need be to the fortress of the bloody gate. It is there that word comes from the north that Ned is leading an army down the Kingsroad, requesting that they would meet at the banks of the Green fork. Knowing they should join forces, especially with the large royalist army gathering at Riverrun, Robert and Jon March their forces northwards.

The Battle of the Trident as it came to be known, was the decisive battle in the war. It was not only the largest battle of the war, but also the most symbolic one. With Rhaegar and Robert leading all their forces and nowhere to go, all the people knew that the war would end there. And so the tension and anticipation for the battle.

From the very onset most believed it would be a royalist victory. After all the Royalist forces numbered atleast 80,000 and were commanded by skilled veterans of previous wars. Robert and Jon Arryn, only had some 20,000 troops with mostly young commanders. Also the starks had yet not arrived, with some believing that the wolves had abandoned the rebel cause, hiding out in the north like they did for all previous wars.

However despite all this Robert refused to surrender and declared that he would fight to the death, because that was more dignified than dying in the black cells, or being burned for the mad king's amusement. A sentiment most lords agreed with. And so it was that the battle of the Trident Dawned.

Both forces arrived at the battleground by midday. It was easy to see that not only did the Royalist army outnumber the Rebel Host it also was better armoured on average. However before Rhaegar gave the order to charge and end the rebellion, a series of trumpets were sounded and on the hills on the east of the riverbank a Large army appeared.

What appeared to be atleast 70,000 Men arrived, holding a multitude of banners, most of which were unknown to either side, all but for one in the center. And that was the Direwolf of House Stark.

The northern Army had arrived.

With this the tables turned on the royal forces, who were now outnumbered. The shock of seeing such a large army froze most of the lords and the Northern host took advantage of that, beginning to fire volley after volley of arrows at the royalist army. The royalist who were still in shock and did not expect this were taken aback and lost many men before they could react and properly defend themselves. Taking advantage of the chaos, Robert then charged.

In the ensuing battle Robert and Rhaegar met in single combat on foot in the river while their armies clashed around them. After a fierce battle in which both were injured heavily, Robert killed Rhaegar with a heavy blow of his Warhammer, shattering Rhaegar's armour in the process.

The blow was so hard that the rubies adorning Rhaegar's armour were broken free to litter the river, giving the land which today is known as the ruby ford its name. Around this time Lord Tywin had also been captured by rebel forces led by Lyn Corbay. As the Northern forces stopped their arrows and charged, the leaderless and now scared royal army broke ranks and fled.

As the Rebels recovered, the Royalist army reassembled at the Inn at the crossroads. While the losses had not been light, they had not been too heavy either. Less than 10,000 had died. Though the problem was that without a clear leader the royalist were split on what to do, some wanted to fortify their camp and wait here, others wanted to fall back to kings landing, some even advocated negotiation and peace. Lord Kevin who had taken command of the Lannister forces for example made the recovery of his brother priority and would not agree to any plan which did not achieve that.

As the royalists recovered and argued on what to do throughout the days and nights, word arrived after a few days from King's landing that Princess Elia had fled the red keep along with her children and Courtiers, barring Ashara Danye, who had defended the passage they used, giving them time to escape. Lady Ashara true to her house's reputation killed 12 soldiers before being killed by crossbows.

The very next morning Prince Lewyn began marching the dornish host back to Dorne, declaring he had to protect the new crown prince Aegon.

With the dornish leaving Lord Kevin Lannister sent his injured soldiers and the peasant levies home and then set out to the Stormlands, Intent on gathering some hostages he could use for an exchange. With the Martell and Lannister forces gone, and the rebels finally on the move again, the royalist forces began making their way to Kings Landing.

However it was too late. For when they reach Duskendale Lord Stokeworth, who had been given the keep after the Defiance of Duskendale, informed the Royalist army that the Gardeners had taken the city. The Gardeners had paid the criminal gangs of the city to attack the Iron gate, and once the watch had been distracted enough and had diverted men to bring the gate back under control they had attacked the Kings gate, overwhelming the defenders, forcing their way into the city. They had then proceeded to sack it, and while all this was happening Ser Jamie Lannister of the Kingsguard broke his vows, killing the king by stabbing him in the back.

This news breaks the Royalist forces who have lost all will to fight. Of course there is still young prince Aegon who by all rights should now be king, however most of the Lords had fought not due to belief in the Targaryen cause but because either their loved ones were hostages or due to promises of riches and lands. With the hostages now either dead or under Gardener control and the likelihood of rewards close to none, few lords wished to carry on with this war.

Some of the truly Royalist lords try to Rally around Prince Viserys but this does not work, as they are informed that the prince and queen Rhaella had fled to Braavos along with most of the Royal treasury.

And so when the rebels caught up with the royalist army they found not war but surrender. With the war almost ended the now victorious rebels now make their way into Kings Landing where they are welcomed by Lord Garland Gardener. Lord Gardener it seemed had already sent out word of a great Council to decide what would happen next. Robert who was still recovering from his wounds, and pressured by both Ned and Jon Arryn agreed to stop fighting and give words a chance now that the mad king was dead.

However, it seemed that the Great council would not be necessary for the gods themselves had favoured the rebels. It seemed that both the royal fleet and Princess Elia's ships had been caught in large and violent storms. For the royal fleet did not arrive at either Braavos or Pentos, seemingly drowning in the narrow sea, Meanwhile Princess Elia's ship broke just of the Planky Town and while the princess had survived her children had not. With all the Targaryens proclaimed to be dead Robert could now claim the Iron throne by both Blood and conquest.

And so as Ned stark sent riders across westeros to find his sister, Jon Arryn and Robert began planning just what they would offer to the great houses at the Great council so that they would peacefully accept Robert as king.

As the war ended and the Great Council of 282 AC commenced, The question in the minds of all the westerosi was now, What happens next?

Notes:

So Robert's rebellion! Finally!

1) So as you can see that it did not follow the canon rebellion, occurring atleast a year before canon. I tried to keep the battles the same minus all the necessary changes of course because considering the rebels situation the ones in cannon made the most sense in terms of geography etc.  
2) Yes rickard still lives, we will meet him later  
3) Yes we will also meet jon snow, whether R+L=J makes it into this universe is still in the air.  
4) When it comes to the Targaryens ,they are down, But not out.  
5) Ser Davos never becomes the onion knight in this as there is no tyrell siege, but he will be there in the future so dont worry.  
6) I will be posting a brief chapter on whats the outcome of the great council i.e. the new political Order for post rebellion westeros after this.

Please review!


	16. The Same Old Game

The Great Council of 282AC was not the most glamorous of great councils, but it was the most consequential and tense. Emotions ran high, for the first time since the conquest a person other than a Dragon would sit the throne.

And so as a new order was founded the lords of westeros began to make sure that they would not be left out of it. Many wives were offered to Robert, both from Rebel and Royalist Houses. Many more offered their services to fill the many offices of the seven kingdoms. Some even approached Robert to offer their heirs as royal cupbearers and squires. And it was not just the Nobles, Merchants tried to convince the new king-to-be to lower tariffs while the High Septon petitioned the Demon of the trident ,as some called him, for a seat on the small council. Robert refused all these requests and offers, declaring that all this was to be handled by the man who would be hand of the king, Jon Arryn.

However soon Prince Doran and Princess Elia, along with a dornish host, arrived and the great council was commenced. Like the Great Councils of the Old, while all lords had a vote, in reality it was decided by the Great Houses. Knowing that a bloody war could still continue and that he had to heal relations between rebel and royalist forces, Robert tried his best to please the Dornish, the only undefeated royalists, returning the bones of the fallen lords and that of Ashara Danye, releasing Prince Lewyn from his oath and offering Princess Elia a stipend for the rest of her life. Prince Doran who had no interest in continuing a now pointless war accepted.

And so Robert's rebellion was formally ended, with Robert Baratheon being officially being declared as Robert of House Baratheon, First of His Name, King of Westeros, Lord of the seven Kingdoms. However Roberts accession did not end the council because more work was to be done, more lords were to be brought into the fold and ,of course, allies to be a week, pardons were offered, Oaths of Loyalty were given and promises were made. While most of these simply maintained the status quo, what truly was of note were the agreements made between the Great houses.

The first of these was between the wolf and the stag. Eddard Stark, now heir to Winterfell, took no bride despite the multitude of maidens on offer, rather he forced Robert to declare that the Crown would protect the Old Faith along the new one, with followers of the Old faith and their sacred Godswood and Wierwood trees now given equal protection as the Faith of the seven. The North was also given more control over taxation and the right to strike agreements with the free cities. Finally the North was allowed to officially maintain its own set of laws. All this pleased the lords of the north who had no desire to integrate with the south, rather they wanted to be left in peace to their own affairs.

Next came Hoster Tully who along with swearing oaths of loyalty, was made to marry his eldest daughter Lady Catelyn to Stannis Baratheon, Robert's younger brother, who was declared Lord of Storm's End. This secured the Riverland's and it's lords for the Baratheon's.

Speaking of Riverlords, Lord Mallister caused much celebration when a party from seaguard came with Elbert Arryn in its ranks. It was revealed that Elbert had decided to ride west after the tourney had ended as the king had no reason to send men in that direction. And so Elbert had tried to make his way to seaguard from where he hoped to catch a ship to the north. However Lord Mallister's men who had also attended the tourney had recognised Elbert who was taken into custody. Knowing he could be an invaluable hostage, even if the rebels lost which Lord Mallister thought was inevitable, Lord Mallister had Elbert kept under guard in his keep. Now with the rebels winning Lord Mallister hoped that by returning him safe and sound he would receive some royal favour. While Robert and Jon Arryn were undoubtedly pleased, they were not as generous with offices and land as the Lord of Seaguard hoped. However considering he kept his head and all his previous land and titles he wasn't too disappointed.

Lord Elbert was confirmed to his original position as Lord Jon's heir, though the relation between them would remain cold for the rest of their lives as Elbert resented his uncle for abandoning him at the tourney of Harrenhal. Elbert nonetheless agreed to rule the vale in his uncles name while Lord Jon served as hand of the king.

With the North and East secured it came the turn of the south and the west.

Lord Tywin was also reconfirmed his titles and lands in return for his allegiance however was denied his golden heir, Jamie. This was as Robert and more importantly Jon Arryn, felt that since the Lannisters were defeated, and Lord Tywin himself captured the crown did not need to appease the lions that much. Lord Jon also was wary of Tywin and wished to keep some leverage over him. What Lord Tywin felt when he was denied his heir is unknown, what is known is that after being confirmed his titles he immediately offered his daughter, Lady Cersei as queen. Lady Cersei who was at her father side that time certainty looked as a beautiful as a queen and ,some would privately remark, as little dressed as a whore. But despite chasing her at the tourney at Harrenhal Robert rejected her, for he was intent on offering the Queens crown to Lyanna stark as a way of expressing gratitude to the Starks for helping him win the war and also due to his friendship with Ned, who Robert considered more of a brother than his real blood brother Stannis.

However this was not to be as one of the northern search parties which had been sent to find Lady Lyanna came back from Dorne with her bones. It seemed in a final insult to his wife Prince Rhaegar had hid the woman he abducted in the homeland of the wife he abandoned. While this saddened him somewhat, especially as ned was in complete agony over the death of his sister, Robert quickly rethought his stance and agreed to marry Lady Cersei whom he had chased at the tourney at Harrenhal.

This decision however almost ended the fledgling Baratheon Dynasty, for House Gardener was expecting a reward for its services during the war and had a young, fertile and Beautiful daughter available.

Because both Lords Eddard and Elbert refused to marry her, an appropriate spouse had to be found to placate the Wrath of Highgarden, lest they sack the city again. This though proved impossible to do, for Lady Yana had to marry into a Great House in order to marry appropriately, but no Lord paramount or his heir was of the right age.

Lord Tywin Lannister, always one to use every opportunity to advance House Lannister and wanting his son back, gave a rather convincing argument that westeros needed to move beyond old hostilities and let bygones be bygones. He then offered a solution to the dilemma, the crown could simply release his son Jamie from his vows who then could marry the lady Yana. When asked about his second son Tyrion who was currently also his heir, Lord Tywin declared rather forcefully and bluntly, "The Dwarf was not to inherit Casterly Rock"

This of course was complicated by the fact that Ser Jamie had declared that he wished to stay in the Kingsguard. Also Jon Arryn still was wary of Tywin. Furthermore many of the minor lords did not like the fact that the highly honoured institution of the Kingsguard was being degraded, with the value of its vows being diminished. To solve these all at once King Robert, seemingly on a whim, ordered Lord Tywin to marry lady Yana. This caused protest on both sides, with Lord Garland declaring that Lord Tywin was too old for his sister and that Tyrion Lannister or his supporters may contest the Lordship of Casterly Rock; also Lord Tywin personally refused to marry a Gardener, still bitter about the intervention of Lord Mason had made in the Reyne-Tarbeck rebellion all those years ago.

However Robert would not be moved, and decided that the match would be the most beneficial as it would tie both Casterly Rock and Highgarden into his Dynasty. Soon both the Houses agreed especially as Lady Yana herself had no objections or atleast no public ones.

And so as the Great council of 282 ended a new order had risen in westeros. Whether it would last was yet to be seen. For orders come and orders go, but the same old game continues.

Notes:

So the Great Council Has happened.

Only note is that the greyjoys are currently in one of their, lets be isolationist, stage and so did not attend the great council.


	17. The Early Reign and the Golden Stag

The Reign of King Robert Baratheon had not started with the best of circumstances. The realm still was healing the wounds of Robert's rebellion. Furthermore, the Royal treasury was nearly empty due to Queen Rhaella' decision to drain it and with her drowning in the narrow sea the fortune was lost. In Addition due to the war, and the absence of law and order, the realm was under siege from bandits from every corner.

Handling all these problems was a great task, requiring a wise and involved king. Unfortunately for the realm, Robert was a warrior, not an administrator, and hated what he called "writing rubbish and counting coppers". This meant that the task fell of the Hand of the King Jon Arryn, who luckily for Robert was both skilled in administration and intelligent.

It helped that the new Hand convinced Robert to go on regular and short expeditions to root out the bandits, taking that problem off his hands as well as keeping the king away from court where former royalist may want to settle still fresh grudges. Lord Jon Arryn also found a boon in Lord Stannis Baratheon who despite his recent marriage and ascension as Lord paramount of the Stormlands decided to split his time between the capital and Storms End giving the Lord Hand an ally who he could depend on. It was Lord Stannis, who upon hearing Lord Jon's intention to simply let Grand Maester Pycelle, the Eunuch Varys and other lords maintain their offices in order to promote stability, argued against that convincing Lord Jon to clear the court.

As such while Varys was allowed to remain for his skill was unmatched, Maester Pycelle was returned to the citadel who sent Grand Maester Gyles, formerly of House Gardener, to replace him. No doubt Lord Garlands influence was at hand in his selection.

Stannis also had his own men along with the vale lords promoted to offices, arguing it was unjust to let royalist keep their offices. Unsurprisingly many had protested these decisions and went to King Robert to complain, however Robert being completely unsympathetic to their cause upheld the decisions. This split the Royal court, as the now dismissed lords, along with other wanting power began gathering and working together to regain their influence. Many would find a patron in Queen Cersei who in a bid to increase her own standing was forming a following of her own. As such two factions, the stags, led by Lord Jon Arryn and Lord Stannis and the lions, lead by the Queen Cersei emerged.

While the issues and offices contested by the two were mostly of relatively minor importance, the fighting between the two was still fierce, with the queen not above buying additional support in order to counteract the superior number of supporters for the Hand and Lord Stannis in court. These political struggles along with other plots and scheme grew in both number and intensity as the year 282AC ended and the first anniversary of Robert's rule approached. This was as the realm was finally returning to the state it was before the rebellion. While this meant that the most immediate concerns and problems were taken care of, the nobility now had the time, energy and resources to begin to do what they did best. Fight for power and influence.

The Queen began to try and force her own men into as many offices as she could hopping the intensity and number would cause her opponents to give up. Despite this the stag faction held their ground, knowing that with King Robert uncaring of administrative matters it fell on them to run the realm. Also both Lord Jon and Lord Stannis also were still suspicious of Royalist Houses even as they preached unity and forgiveness in public. The latter half of 283AC saw much joy for the stag faction and a symbolic loss for the Lion faction, this was as Lady Miranda, Lord Elbert's new wife , and Lady Catelyn Baratheon both announced they were pregnant. This contrasted with the Queen, with her still flat waist, leading to rather unfounded and malicious whispers of the queen being barren.

In order to stake their claim to power while the queen was still out of favour in the court, Stannis convinced Robert to give Renly, the youngest Baratheon brother the castle of Dragonstone, the Targaryen ancestral home in the Narrow sea which served as the seat of the Heir to the Iron Throne. This furthered embarrassed the queen and lowered her standing in court.

However all would not remain well for the Stag faction who in the ninth month of 283 AC had to deal with the first crisis of King Robert's reign. The crisis first began when the north had sent its taxes to the Iron throne. While they arrived on time and each region of the north was accounted for they were pitifully low. The north had only sent about 25,000 Golden Dragons, the second lowest in the realm after the iron islands which had to be forced to send any taxes at all. This was also lower than the contributions of certain individual houses in the south. While in previous years such low numbers had led to no comment, as everyone believed the north was a poor frozen wasteland, that delusion had been shattered by the Starks assembling 70,000 well armoured, well trained men to fight in the war. Therefore it could only mean that the north was underpaying its fair share of taxes to the Iron throne.

As such many lords and nobles in the south began demanding justice and that the north pay its share of the taxes. The Queen Cersei, searching for a way to secure her standing and influence after all those rumours of being barren, led the charge and began positioning herself as the one who would ensure equality and justice in the realm. However while many were outraged, few proposed any plans to rectify the situation. After all the King was friends with Eddard stark and was unlikely to punish his friend harshly or at all. Also everyone in the south knew that it was hard if not impossible to take the north, its frigid waters, rocky shores and the swamps of the neck preventing any large scale invasion.

Eventually, and with great reluctance, King Robert himself got involved with the matter and wrote to Winterfell about its taxes. The reply was sent swiftly via a maester, who gave king Robert a copy of the agreement between Torrhen stark and King Aegon I, in it the commitment by the Iron Throne to provide funds and men for the Nights watch was emphasised, with the messenger declaring that the south in fact owed money to the north for not paying its fair share.

Robert who wanted to go back to his hunting, drinking and making merry accepted the argument made by House Stark and declared the matter while Robert was willing to drop the matter his vassals did not agree, and many would come to resent the starks and the north because of this perceived injustice.

In the meantime as the days of the year 284 AC came, it seemed the whole realm was busy with talk of babes, so much so that the year was immortalised in the song "The Great Wombs" . This was as many of the marriages between the Great Houses at the end of Robert's rebellion had begun to bear fruit. In the Vale Lady Miranda gave birth to Jasper Arryn. At Storm's End, Steffon Baratheon came howling into this world. Word had even come from Casterly Rock that lady Yana had given birth to Lord Tywin's heir who had been named Kevin in honour of Lord Tywin's brother. All this once again began rumours of the Queen being barren, with many whispering that a furious lord Tywin had begun looking into Maester remedies and foreign Spell Singers in case the Queen really was barren.

However the concerns were premature for the Grand Maester soon announced that the queen was pregnant. As such the realm now began to anticipate the arrival of the royal babe. Many nobles and smallfolk alike began placing wagers about the babe, with some offering good odds for a green eyed, black haired daughter named Cassana after the King's mother.

After months of wait and as the year died, the Queen gave birth and the realm got to know its future king as Prince Joffrey Baratheon, The son of King Robert and Queen Cersei and Crown Prince of the Seven Kingdoms was born. As the court marvelled at the royal babe many began wondering about his future, surely it would be bright, after all he would likely inherit his Lord Fathers strength and charisma as he had his mother's golden looks.

Notes:

So we see what happens in the first few rocky years of Roberts reign.

\- Stannis is much more involved and assertive now that he holds a position such as Lord Paramount of the Stormlands which make it his duty to care for the realm, and now that he does not resent Robert for all his slights against him such as taking Storm's end away.  
\- Giving Dragonstone to Renly does not bother Robert who care little for traditions or for politics  
\- Yes Robert is drinking, hunting and being a bad king and husband. This however is not due to some heartbreak but simply because that's the kind of man Robert is. I believe he would have been the same in canon even if he married Lyanna.  
-Though on that note the relationship between Robert and Cersei is nowhere as bad as cannon where he raped her and hit her multiple time, there simply isn't a relationship as robert got bored of his wife.  
\- Yes i truly believe that cersei not getting pregnant while the other ladies did would be a very big political issue, after all the whole alliance between the crown and House Lannister depended upon children.

Please Enjoy and Review!


	18. Saplings, Cubs and Pups

The Westerlands.

The Marriage Ceremony of Lady Yana Gardener and Lord Tywin Lannister was in a word Grand. It occurred in the Great Gardener Sept in the city of Highgarden and was attended by the representatives of all the Houses of the Reach and Westerlands. Many congratulated Lady Olenna and Lady Alice, Lord Garlands wife, on the fact that the festivities was grander and more beautiful than that of the Royal wedding.

However all the festivities did not hide the fact that the people getting married were strangers to one another. With the vows of marriage being recited without emotion or feeling, as if they were simply reading a random phrase out of a book. As the ceremonies ended and the Lady of Casterly Rock left for her new home, she along with many others wondered, what will happen now?

The answer was apparent within a few moons. Lord Tywin had no interest in his new wife, though he had declared that he needed her to provide both an heir and spare son. For this he had the maester draw up a schedule using Lady Yana's moon blood cycle. Their coupling were said to be impersonal and without feelings. Though emotionless they may be, they were fruitful with lady Yana giving Lord Tywin two sons, The eldest and heir named Kevin after Lord Tywin's brother and the younger was named Loren, a traditional Lannister name.

It is said that after the day Lady Yana's second pregnancy was announced, Lord Tywin never visited his wife's chamber again. Treating her courteously and respectfully, but more as a friend or a ward than a wife. Lady Yana however seemed unconcerned with her husband's lack of affection towards her, enjoying the amenities of Casterly rock and spending her days with her children and Ladies. Unlike the fighting in the Kings Landing the Westerlands would remain peaceful and orderly throughout Robert's early reign. Lady Yana would also help bring harmony by finally ending the mistrust between the Lannisters and House Reyne, as both through their Gardener blood were now kin. And so the Westerlands prospered until war once again came to its shores.

The Reach.

Lord Mason Gardener died during Robert's Rebellion and was succeeded on the Oakenthrone by his son, Lord Garland. Lord Garland was a brilliant general and a competent administrator but was not the most political person. As such he depended heavily upon his mother lady Olenna to fight the battles in the shadows while he took care of the administration and safety of the reach.

He had a loving relationship with his wife, Lady Alice, formerly of House Hightower and had five children with her, though most were born after the rebellion. They were, Willas the heir, Yovanna the eldest daughter, both of whom were born before the rebellion, Garth, "the Victorious" as he was born the same day lord Garland sacked kings landing, followed quickly by Loras and finally a daughter Margery.

Like his fathers and forefathers Garland maintained a strong distance from the royal court, trying to ensure that House Gardener would not be drawn into any unnecessary conflicts. And so as the years of peace passed under King Robert, Lord Garland lived up to his houses words and made the gardens bloom. However just because House Gardener was not fighting to influence each and every minor office does not mean they were powerless in the politics of the realm. They had secured a firm alliance with the Westerlands, and despite the 2 year age gap Lady Olenna had already begun laying the works for a possible marriage between Lord Jasper Arryn and her granddaughter Yovanna.

Despite all of this though lady Olenna was not satisfied. This was as she was both concerned and impressed with the fact that the starks had grown so powerful over all these years and sought to harness that power for House Gardener, knowing that with their troops and strong natural defences the starks could likely change the balance of power in any war to the side which they supported.

And so many offers of marriage and fostering were sent north, though the only reply which came was silence. Well no matter, The wolf had been unmasked, and the south was unlikely to forget its northern neighbour anytime soon. When the Wolves were once again dragged into the game and they would, Highgarden would be ready, for either war or marriage.

The North

Short breaths, Sweat on the brow and eyes wildly swinging across the room was how Robb Stark ,son of Eddard stark, looked to any who saw him.

Soon the armies under the banner of the flayed men were under the gates of Winterfell.

Robb tries to fight them back, sending his remaining troops but the gates were breached, and soon enemy troops fought their way into the keeps.

The blade was visible and ready.

His breath hitched and begged the gods, wishing his father was here, he would know what to do.

But it was for nought for the final defences fell, and the words "An enjoyable game, but you have lost now" hung over the room.

"Noooo" screamed Robb,

He began thrashing his hands, throwing the figurines on the table to the floor.

"It's not fair you cheated!" the young five year old accused.

Across him, Lord Rickard stark, the boys Grandfather and Lord of Winterfell gave a short laugh and began running his hand through the petulant pups hair, "you'll have to learn much more to beat me, young one" the old man told his now sulking grandson. "You have to learn to think more than one step ahead"

"Buts that so hard, and no one wants to help me" the boy now pouted "Fathers too busy and Jon spends all his time riding" Rickard laughed and took his grandson into his arms and began soothing him. Robb had never taken defeat well, no child his age did. Signalling the watching servants to clean up the figurines and the rest of the custom made Cyvasse set Rickards made his way towards the First Den, as the Lord's wing of Winterfell was known. His other grandchildren should be awake from their naps by now.

"Grandpa!" and here they came, Jon running straight into his legs while Lyan was tumbling and crawling behind him. Gathering the boys up he took them to their room for a snack and some tales, though unfortunately for they boys it was Darla's turn to request a story and she always wanted to hear the tale of the Bard's wife.

While this was going on, Lord Eddard hear his solar door open, even without looking up he knew just who had come "Robb lost?" he asked his wife, Lady Marla Stark, Formerly of House Reed and sister of Howland Reed, "If your father can be outsmarted by a five year old we would have a problem, By the way Lord Rodrick Ryswell along with Lady Joelle Ryswell will be here soon" she told him with a small frown. "Are you still jealous of her?" Eddard asked his wife somewhat surprised, "my father's offer about my marriage to her was made and rejected years ago!" "yes I know, and she has regretted it ever since a swamp girl like me became lady of Winterfell" Marla replied somewhat defensively.

Lady Marla may have been the first daughter of House Reed, but she had been rejected by many houses of the north due to her short and slim physique, with lords worrying about weak sons. And as such her father had only been able to get her betrothed to the second, southern raised son of House stark. They would have been introduced to one another after the Tourney of harrenhal but then….

Well things didn't work out like they were supposed to. They had gotten married in the godswood of Moat Cailin and spent only two nights together before Eddard marched south to fight in what the South called Robert's Rebellion and the north remembered as the War for Justice. Lady Marla had spent the war in Winterfell after her marriage, getting to know the keep she would not just live in but actually rule now that she was Lady of Winterfell. It was a difficult transition, she had been expecting and preparing for her life to be that of a second son's wife, not the most powerful woman in the north. This was also made worse by her surprising but still welcomed pregnancy. But despite all that her life had turned out for the better, though she tried not to think why it had for her husband had lost a brother and a sister who he mourned till this day.

"Is Benjen back?" her Lord husbands question broke her recollections.

"No, he needs to decide between the two. You know that and need to make sure he knows that" A suffering sigh was the only answer.

Lord Rickard had been known as the ambitious wolf in the youth was now called the old wolf. Or the Cursed wolf once the person had enough ice wine and warm meads. Many still whispered how he had been punished by his ancestors due to his southern ambitions and subsequent dealing with the south. His own children had also suffered greatly.

His eldest son Brandon executed by the Mad King Aerys, his only daughter Lyanna kidnapped and killed in the deserts of Dorne. Eddard had spent his youth in the south, never truly able to grow up with his siblings. Even Benjen had suffered, falling in love with a beautiful wildling woman when he visited the lands beyond the wall after the war, so as to decide if could spend the rest of his life as a black brother. Falling in love with her, they had a short whirlwind romance like that in a young womans song, marrying her after two-and-half moons in the godswood in the town-By-the-fist and having a child, Lyan. Only when Lyan was born his mother declared the child a weakling and so decided to leave him out in the snow to die. Benjen had only been able to save his son by a cat's whisker. After that he left wife in the lands beyond the wall, returning to Winterfell afterwards. Though they had once again begun conversing as Benjen made regular trips beyond the wall.

All these tragedies had severely impacted lord Rickard who had aged greatly over the past few years. The only thing that put a smile on his face now were his grandchildren, and there were many grandchildren indeed. There was Robb, Darla, Arya, Lyan and finally Jon snow, Brandon Starks bastard son by some southerner. Not to mention Marla was once again with child.

It was clear that the stark cubs who would be the ones to restore happiness to Winterfell. Though things were not all bad, Eddard had taken over as heir admirably and was learning from his lord father on how to rule the north. The people of the north continued to prosper and the Starks once again withdrew into isolation. Their bannermen were also content and satisfied. The north after some turbulent was once again as it was before, peaceful, content and..

A steward bursts into the solar clutching a piece of paper

"My Lord! The Ironborn have rebelled! They have attacked Cape Kraken!"

Damn you Rickard! Dam Your Southern Ambitions!


	19. The Long Calm before the Great Storm

287AC The Prosperous Lands, Kingdom of the three Daughters

Ser Oswell Whent was feeling rather miserable, all the people living in the Dragons Manse were. Queen Rhaella Targaryen after years of surviving through sheer will while her body degraded had finally passed. As such he was the only person who still remembered the time before Essos, remembered the seven kingdoms, the only one who could prove to the Great Houses the legitimacy of King Viserys III and Queen Daenerys.

Ser Oswell still vividly remembered those days when the Targaryens had decided to flee Dragonstone. The King had ordered them to stay put but the queen was adamant that they would die if they stayed, with Rhaegar dead the war had been lost.

She opened an account with the Iron bank of Braavos, who took the bulk of royal treasury which had been sent to the island's vaults for safety, and also sold of most of the royal fleet, hence why they were missing, not because they drowned in a storm as the people in westeros were said to believe. The Queen then went south, not north, declaring they would be safe here in the prosperous lands.

While it was less defended and more open to attack than braavos the people were more loyal, the braavosi would have turned them over to continue trade, but here? People still remembered Daeron the Chain Breaker, the one who had set their ancestors free, if it had not met opening themselves to attack from the magisters and the usurper the Targaryens could have a decent chance of claiming Kingship of this kingdom.

But all that mattered little. Their goal ,as it always had been, was to take back the Iron throne. Shaking himself from his thoughts the last of the Royalists went to the great hall where the king had been sitting on now his wooden throne, previously occupied by the Queen Rhaella. His sister and future wife Queen Daenerys was beside him, not even a hint of a smile on her face.

"What will we do now Lord protector?" his king asked him fear and uncertainty in his voice, "Prepare for the second conquest" the knight answered with confidence.

288AC Storms End, The Stormlands.

"..and so little jacob almost fell and I was so worried and.. My Lady? Lady Catelyn?" Quickly recomposing herself Catelyn gave a quickly though excuse of exhaustion which was accepted easily. Soon she was alone in her rooms. She knows she should be more excited, After all Lord Tarth was an important Lord in the Stormlands and Lord Estermont was kin. The fact that these two now finally had heirs to pass on their houses to was a matter to celebrate. Not to mention their new wives were Catelyn's age and were good company to her. But she couldn't, she did not have the power to do anything at all.

The birth of her second daughter Shireen had drained her completely. It also did not helped that she had to perform most of her lord husbands duties for him while he was at the capital, where spent more of his time lately. Catelyn was sure that if not for the fact that their eldest Steffon was at Storms End her husband would shift to the red keep for good.

Catelyn was thankful for her life, she was goodsister to the king, Lady of Storm's End and had many beautiful children. But she was not truly happy. Her children were too wild, always running from one place to the other, never having any time for her. And while she ran Storm's End and the Stormlands competently she never truly got along with the people, too easy to anger and too open with their thoughts. If it was not for sending her sons to Riverrun to learn from her lord father she doubted that they would have any idea on how to play the game at all.

But while she had no regrets with her life, it did not mean she did not have worries. The Lion faction had been growing more powerful lately and it was not because the queen was loved or had any true support, no the reason for this growing Lannister influence was due to gold. Her goodbrother, King Robert was a wanton man, spending fortunes on tourneys, feasts and other festivities and while that may endure him to the vendors and the people attending the festivities it had meant that the crown was under an increasingly large amount of debt. Debt which the Lannisters were more than happy to fund.

All this made Catelyn rather worried. She knew Cersei Lannister, the Queen cared little for non Lannisters, and the fact was that her eldest, Joffrey, was just like his mother. Things were not looking well for her family if the situation did not change soon. While the fact that her nephew Prince Tommen ,known as the stage prince as his appearance followed his father completely, might help heal relation Catelyn doubted it.

But Catelyn was not just sitting idle. She was the daughter of Hoster Tully, one of the most cunning lords of westeros and an excellent player of the game. She had already begun organising regular hunts and excursions for her children so that they may know their land and people, and gain their loyalty. Catelyn had also gotten Robert to give Orys ,her second son, the seat of Summerhall at his birth. The ruins were being rebuilt now and would provide a respectable seat in the future. A place which would weather any storms that came.

House Baratheon was of the storms, every person in westeros knew. And as its lady she would make sure it survived the ones that were surley to come.

288AC Casterly Rock, The Westerlands.

In the Upper Courtyard of Casterly Rock, many people had gathered to see Ser Damon ,the Master-at-arms, giving basic lessons on how to fight. While normally it would have been an uninteresting and unnoticed activity Ser Damon was teaching Kevin Lannister, son of Lord Tywin, also known as Young such many had flocked to see the young heir of Casterly rock learn, many more had come to settle bets on whether he would be as good as his half-brother Jamie, who many called the finest warrior of the Westerlands.

However what these people didn't notice was Lord Tyrion Lannister, also known as the dwarf, watching from further away, for if they had they would have seen a look of great longing, hatred and jealousy in his eyes.

Lord Tyrion had not had a good life, hated by his father and sister, and treated with indifference by most people had caused him to grow up early. Only his brother Jamie had shown him love and affection.

When his father had remarried in the aftermath of the war, Lord Tyrion had been excited as well, hoping his step mother would be kind to him. And she was kind and polite but also weary. It was only a few years after their marriage and after young Kevin's birth did he realise why. Kevin not him would be his father's heir. When he first truly realised the fact Tyrion was outraged, HE was his father's eldest eligible son, HE should be heir to the rock. Tyrion almost took up a blade to kill the threat to his claim, but stopped. His mind cooling down and rationality retuned when forced to make plans on how to carry out this vengeance. This rationality also made him realise the futility of his cause, even if he could kill both Young Kevin and Loren, his father would catch him and execute him if not for revenge them to placate the Gardeners.

For another uncountable time in his life Tyrion cursed being a dwarf, wondering for just a second what his life would have been like if he was not cursed by the gods. Would it be him who people lined up to watch, would his mother be there like lady Yana was shouting encouragement and making sounds of pride at each small move her son made? Well there was no use in thinking about what could never happen. Mayhap he could convince his father to let him go to the red keep? If he got Jamie to suggest it his lord father might agree, he had heard that King Robert liked a witty mind and drinking, thing which Tyrion was rather good at.

Knowing that there was nothing here at the rock for him, Tyrion made his decision. He would seek to go to Kings Landing, atleast there in that vipers nest his wits would be appreciated if not welcomed.

But those plans would have to wait for that very night ravens from Pike, the seat of House Greyjoy, left for every corner of westeros to proclaim the independence of the iron islands. With Lord now King Balon leading a raid on Lannisport, burning the Westerlands fleet and famed harbours. The Greyjoy rebellion Had Begun.

290 AC

When the lords of westeros learn that theirs Maesters hold a link of iron on their chain, the link signifying study of Warcraft most feel they know nothing more than a long list of battles long forgotten as well as who learned them. Knowledge without use to anyone not studying history. Those who do interrogate maesters find that they know the details of important battles, and about the different types of weapons and ships used. Interesting but not useful they think.

But what the nobility don't realise is that the citadel studies battles to figure out how to win. What works in a battle and what does not, and not just who won a war here or there but what were the consequences of said victory.

The Greyjoy rebellion therefore was a very interesting war, not because of its recent occurrence, or the multitude of possible outcomes, for there was no possible way the Greyjoy's would win. But because what the consequences of the war were.

The Greyjoy rebellion is what many of the …less learned, people of westeros claim lead to the stabilisation of King Roberts rule. What it really did was to show that the Baratheon Dynasty was doomed to fail, or atleast destabilise.

This was as the realm was increasingly divided, and this showed in how they reacted to the war.

The Starks who drove off the Ironborn from Cake kraken and the north but rather than wage war to bring the Ironborn under control were content to leave the crown to deal with them.

House Gardener also sent its fleets to support the Westerlands but again this was less due to a desire to punish the Greyjoys for their rebellion and more to protect Lady Yana's lands. As proven by Lord Garlands refusal to send troops to the iron islands.

Lords Lannister and Tully gave full support to the stags but this cannot be counted as true support as it was their lands which were most at risk.

And Dorne and the Vale did not even participate in the war despite Dorne being at risk from raids and the Vale having a close relationship with the crown.

All this showed how despite agreeing to King Roberts rule the great houses were in no way united in their support to the king. And that the crowns victory and the Ironborn defeat was more due to the crowns own strength than its ability to harness the might of Westeros.

Also of note was the fact that Theon Greyjoy, The now heir was to be raised in kings landing as a ward of the king. Almost guaranteeing a future civil war in the iron islands as the Iron born and drowned priests would never accept a Greenlander raised lord. However while the maesters made these observations, nothing came out of them for no one but the maesters themselves read these works. Perhaps events would have changed if they did.

However none of those musings matter, the Greyjoy rebellion was crushed, the stags won and unknown to all the pieces of the board were set for a much greater and more terrible war. The summer that came would not be the long peace after the chaos but the long calm before the great storm.


	20. And Who Are You? The Proud Lord Said

Lord Kevin Lannister, Heir to Casterly Rock

"And who are you, the proud lord said, that I must bow so low?" sung Young Kevin as he walked through the halls of the Red Keep. His cousin Lancel at his side. Many of the servants they encountered practically began running away when they hear him sing the Rains of Castamere. After all it was only luck and good marriages which had allowed the Reynes to survive the punishment his father intended to serve them, And the song did tend to make people remember what terrible would happen to those who defied or upset House Lannister.

Kevin had been sent to King's Landing by his father Lord Tywin to see the royal court and to form bonds with his siblings. The second part of his mission turned out to be a complete failure, though not due to any of Kevin's fault. It seemed his siblings wanted to keep control of Casterly rock and the Westerlands. Not to mention they thought their age meant that he was subordinate to them, not realising that as the future Lord Lannister _he_ would be the source of _their_ power.

The worst though was his nephew, the crown prince Joffrey. Kevin was already convinced that the moment his father was dead he would recall the Lannister debts. For Joffrey had inherited neither Lannister cunning or Baratheon strength, only his parents expensive tastes and tempers. A disastrous combination on any person, but on the man who would have to ensure that his dynasty kept the iron throne? Hardly something to fill one with confidence. Already the prince had insulted Kevin offhandedly, sometimes even without noticing it, making insinuations that he would take the rock from Kevin and give it to one of his sons or even his brother Tommen. A foolish move, even though they were family few would forget such insults and kevin was not one of the few in this matter.

However despite his less than stellar interactions with the Lannisters of Kings Landing, the trip had many merits. Lancel had been made the kings squire, and as such had spent his days hunting and enjoying. Meanwhile Kevin, more an administrator than warrior, had met many important merchants and envoys of various kingdoms in Essos and the summer isle, learning about the trade situation and the different people from across the narrow sea.

Also many westerosi nobles from across the continent were also in the capital. Each one more than willing to engage Kevin in talks, if only gain his father's good will, and most proving to be a source of intelligent conversation with some dullards tossed in. Most interesting among all of these were his Brother-By-Law Lord Steffon Baratheon and the Hand of the King, Lord Jon Arryn. Both were intelligent and powerful lords, ones had kept a close eye on Kevin the moment he had arrived in the city and had begun to make subtle and not so subtle moves towards him, hoping to sow chaos in the Lannister camp by turning them against one another. A rational move, but a futile one since Kevin had no interest in lessening Lannister influence in court, only the amount of Lannister money borrowed by the crown.

And so the Young Lion lord of Casterly rock made his way to his rooms, he had to make preparations to make. For it would not do for Tywin Lannisters heir to be thought as one who could be either ordered around or manipulated by anyone.

Lord Jon Arryn, Lord of the Eyrie

Jon Arryn was a powerful man, He was Lord Paramount of the Vale, Warden of the East and Hand of the King. He held the kings ear and ruled the realm in all but name. Yet he was for all his power in truth a tired old man, one who had lived a bitter life. Despite several marriages he had no children and his siblings had all died young. Even his nephew and heir Elbert was distant to him, he had been ever since Jon abandoned him at Harrenhal all those years ago.

His Grandnephews, Elbert's sons, had a good relation with him with them writing to one another every fortnight, but they were in the vale so far away. While Jon had many a-times been tempted to simply call Jasper and Denys to the capital permanently Elbert wanted them to grow up with their subjects and as such had fostered the sons, grandsons and nephews of the Lord of the Vale at the Eyrie ,meaning that they couldn't leave and visit that often. Also Jon knew the kind of people which infested this city and did not want them to sink their claws into the young falcons. Chief amongst them was the queen.

Queen Cersei was becoming a threat to Robert's rule. Arrogant and Overconfident she wanted to rule the seven kingdoms herself, forgetting that she queen because Jon wanted to keep Tywin under control and that the Lannisters had lost the war. She had continuously pushed Lannisters and Westermen into every office she could, and even when other came to those offices she bribed them to her side, like Peytr Baelish, a vale lord who had married Lysa Tully. While Peytr was on the surface Lord Hoster's man no one in the city doubted that he was the Queens servant. All this had created a great sense of discontent in court amongst the lords of the other regions of westeros, with Maester Gyles quietly warning him that the mood across westeros closely mirrored that of before the Blackfyre rebellion where the realm, discontent with what they saw as a dornish puppet rose in revolt against the crown. Roberts misrule bordering that of Aegon the Unworthy did not help matter either.

As such Lord Jon and his closest ally Lord Stannis Baratheon tried to counter the queens influence wherever he could. However Robert had become their greatest impediment, with the possible loss of Lannister money to fuel his tourneys and festivities Robert overturned many if not most of their actions against the lion faction. Robert,there was no greater regret in Lord Jon's life that the man Robert became. The once proud and charming warrior had become a fat and drunken shadow of his past self. Despite Jon's best effort Roberts reign had broken the power of and beggared the crown.

Jon was now growing old and getting more worried, It was clear that if things did not change a rebellion against Lannister influence on the throne was inevitable. He had tried to impress this upon Young Kevin Lannister, but doubted that the young lion had truly taken heed to his warnings. Still his only hope now was that war would be that the friendships and marriage alliances put in place after the rebellion would work and that war could be avoided. But Jon had learnt in his many, many years that hope, that wondrous and shiny feeling was often as real as a shimmering in the dornish deserts.

Lord Stannis Baratheon. Lord of Storm's End

Many called him a humourless, emotionless hunk of rock. Well fools them. Just because Stannis thought with his mind and did not give into his emotions did not make him worse than most of the lords that decried them, in fact it made him better. Stannis had always been a supporter of Law and order. He rewarded those who did well and punished those who brought chaos.

If one needed proof they could look at Davos Seaworth, a smuggler who had warned the royal fleet of the surprise Ironborn attack during the Greyjoy rebellion, providing his knowledge of the currents and winds which had allowed Stannis to smash the iron fleet and win the war. For his crimes he took a finger and for his service he gave him a lordship, with lands and funds to build a keep on the shores of Cape Wrath. Many believed that his dedication to his works in the small council and the politics in the royal court were motivated out of a desire for power, they weren't, His dedication was because he knew just how bad a king Robert was, and also that it was part of Stannis' duty to the realm to ensure it remained stable and orderly. Now though he feared that all his efforts were not enough. Cersei Lannister and was too enthralled by the seduction of power, and had her claws deep into Robert. Her first born child already showing signs of being as mad as Aerys. It would be the truest irony that Robert, who won his throne from a mad king would pass it on to another one.

Also worrying was prince Joffrey's deep friendship with Theon Greyjoy, the Ironborn were loyal to no one but themselves. Not to mention many lords would be extremely wary of any King who was sympathetic to the Iron Islands, as they were right to be. History had shown that the Iron islands were to be kept under close watch, not taken into confidence by the crown prince.

Sighing Stannis picked up the letter on his table, it was from Cassana his eldest daughter asking when he would come home to visit. Home, the image of Storms End entered his mind. Deciding he ordered his steward to make preparations to leave for Storm's end. In his absence Ser Davos would be able to manage any problems which arose until he returned. And so Stannis left the red keep, to uphold the duties of another one of his titles, the one of Father.

Lord Eddard Stark, Heir to Winterfell.

It was a peaceful day today. His children and nephews had decided to go riding, while his father had spent time in the glass garden. Eddard himself had spent his day working on the reports sent from across the north. His father had decided to have a great count and survey meaning that all the stewards of the north were busy working. Winterfell itself was seeing a constant flow of messengers bearing yet more paper accounting for the various regions for the north.

It was then that maester Luwin walked into the solar bearing a large number of letters. While most were from the north, ned was able to spy the seal of House Arryn. Wondering what Elbert wrote about, ned opened it first.

He soon was frozen still, "What's the matter my lord?" Luwin asked concerned. "Elbert has accused the Tully's of murdering Jon Arryn and has threatened to assemble his banners if justice is not found, while also warning me that Robert rides North to secure the North's support and army".

It was such a peaceful day ned thought again, looking out the window, the people completely unaware that Winter had come early.


	21. The Year of Chaos

The Year which came right after the death of Lord Jon Arryn is recorded by the maesters and called by the people of westeros as the Year of Chaos. The only way it could be described more accurately would be to call it the Year of Lots of Chaos or the Year where no one knew just what in the seven hells was going on.

Many things, most would say too many things, happened in that year. One of the most peculiar was raven wrath, a disease of the mind where lords would lose control of themselves whenever a raven bearing a letter arrived. However most important were the events which paved the way for the Great Storm War as it was called at the time, which erupted the day marking the first anniversary of Lord Jon Arryn's Death.

Riverrun, The Riverland's.

Lord Hoster Tully, Lord of Riverrun and Lord Paramount of the trident was not having a good day. His daughter Lysa had arrived at Riverrun with her son robin. Hoster had always been disappointed in lysa, who never had compared to Catelyn in any way. Not in beauty, not in marriage and not even in children. In recent years, however as his Former ward, Son by Law and Lysa's husband Peytr Baelish had become Master of Coin some of that disappointment had faded. Now however it back in full force along with more anger than he had ever felt in his life.

Lysa had just informed him that Peytr had killed Jon Arryn, The Hand of the King. News of the Hands murder had arrived yesterday, now his daughter announced that she had done it! Fool! Whore! Did she not think! Of course, not Hoster at times doubted his second daughter could think. He calmed himself knowing that if he lost his temper now he would probably be unable to control himself and kill both his grandson and his daughter, not that it would be a large loss, but family was family. Hoster dismissed Lysa and her son and made his way to the Lords Solar, His son Edmund and his Brother Brynden besides him. It took a turn of the hourglass worth of Arbor wine for them to calm down and gather their collective thoughts.

"So, what to do now?" asked Edmund

"Blame the Lannisters" announced Brynden to his surprise

Seeing he had their attention, Brynden pushed forward the idea "King Robert will not let this matter rest easily, write to him declaring you have heard rumours that the Lannisters have had Jon Arryn killed to allow Lord Tywin to assume the role, The Lannisters are power hungry enough, its believable."

Mulling over his brother's suggestion he orders his son to summon the Maester, while he and Brynden began hammering out the words. This would be the riskiest gamble house Tully has taken since they led the revolt against the Ironborn, they would have to make sure the letter was perfect.

The Eyrie, The Vale of Arryn.

His uncle was dead, poisoned according to the Grandmaester Gyles and the Vale detachment which stayed at the Red Keep. It seems that he was to meet someone in one of the abandoned rooms of the red keep in secret, but he must have trusted the wrong person because he did not survive the encounter.

Elbert frankly did not know want to feel, his happy memories and his resentment clashing in him for control. Yes, while his uncle had abandoned him at Harrenhal and later at the Eyrie he had still loved the man. Not to mention it had hit his sons hard. In fact, most of the Vale was in mourning, for Jon Arryn was beloved by the nobles and Smallfolk alike.

His thoughts are interrupted by the news that Quill, his uncles right hand man had written a separate letter to the Gates of the Moon. It was an old vale trick, writing to the winter seat of House Arryn to make sure it was not intercepted by people wishing to monitor or block messages to the Eyrie. It seemed that Quill believed that the Master of coin Peytr Baelish had killed his uncle. Baelish? Elbert thought, why would a vale lord kill his liege? What motive would he have Well it mattered not, if Quill said the Baelish had killed his Uncle Jon then Elbert believed him. Not to mention the fact that Baelish's wife and heir had fled the Red Keep the day his liege lord died, it was a good sign of guiltiness.

And so, Elbert dispatched 1,000 soldier to Baelish's seat to see what the man was hiding while sending two letters, one to his friend Robert demanding that the Tullys be brought to justice, because of course they had to be responsible, Baelish had married into that house, who else would he risk murdering his liege for? while also sending a letter to Ned warning him of Robert's almost guaranteed offer to make him Hand of the King. He knew Ned should stay in the north, hopefully a warning and time to prepare would allow him the courage to deny Robert, which in their youth neither could.

After dispatching the letters, Elbert then began sending letters to his vassals preparing them for war, for the Falcon would not let the trout's get away with this crime, no matter who they married. House Arryn may be as High as Honour, but people forgot that its claws were as sharp as the Warriors blades.

The Red Keep, The Crownlands.

Well this journey turned out to be a surprise, thought Kevin. The Death of the Hand, Jon Arryn had thrown the royal Court into Chaos. Not only had the Hand been the most stable pillar upon with the Baratheon Dynasty rested but the accusation of Lord Elbert accusing the Tully's for his murder had divided the Stag faction. Many, including Kevin, were left wondering who would the king favour? His foster brother or his real brother? Would the vale invade the Riverland's?

Of course, Lord Stannis had a Tully wife and as such was obligated to defend the Riverland's but what about the king? Many had heard of the fact that Lord Elbert had reinforced the Bloody Gate, suggesting war was imminent. And while all this was going on many were wondering if Lord Elbert's accusation did hold merit and the Tullys did murder the Hand after all. While war was always terrible it truly was an exciting time to be at court.

While the Heir to Casterly Rock looked forward to seeing what would happen, the Heir to the throne was in a more belligerent mood. Prince Joffrey had been angered by the death of Jon Arryn because he felt it was an embarrassment to the throne, not to mention made the crown look weak.

Worse in Joffrey's mind was the fact that Elbert Arryn was threatening war, He was their servant! how dare he think he had any right to break the king's peace!

Well Joffrey would show them. He had never liked the vale lords, they always thought themselves to be too important because they backed his father in the rebellion. Forgetting their place and expecting the crown to be grateful to them. The fact that his father had not had them killed to prevent them turning cloak on House Baratheon should be more than enough reward in Joffrey's mind.

And so, Prince Joffrey says so in public, also declaring that he would storm the Bloody gate to bring the Falcon under heel if they did not end their threats. Most of the Lords who left for the Vale in fortnight with Jon Arryn's bones earlier held neither hate nor love for the prince but now felt a good deal of disdain. And while prince Joffrey might not have cared then but he had just lord a major chunk of his supporters, something which he would come to regret later.

Meanwhile King Robert, after Jon Arryns funeral, had decided that he would go north to personally command his friend Eddard Stark to become the new Hand of the King. The trip would likely have taken months each way, and was dangerous due to the threat of war in the Riverland's as well as the fact that the Baratheon Dynasty was in a moment of weakness. Because of these reasons, Ser Davos and Tyrion Lannister advocated heavily against the kings trip. While they were not able to convince Robert not to go they did delay the trip long enough for Lord Stannis to return from Storms End. Stannis then firmly forbade Robert from going north, declaring he had to "Take responsibility as a king for once". This convinced Robert to stay in the Red keep and instead wrote to ned.

In the letter not only did Robert declare ned the Hand of the King, but he also declared the engagement of Prince Joffrey to ned's eldest daughter Darla. This was a brilliant move from Robert, taking the court by surprise. Robert in his alcohol drenched mind had still a warrior's grasp of tactics and recognised that now that his grip on the throne had weakened he needed to secure it. By marrying Joffrey to Darla, the North and its vast army would also be tied to the crown, which would mean that Elbert would not dare go to war. Robert in another moment of clear headedness also has Varys, the master of whispers, look into who had Jon Arryn killed and find the guilty party lest the spider wish to share the Hands fate.

However, despite these moments of brilliance Robert is still not in any shape to run the realm and so Stannis becomes acting Hand of the King until ned arrives from the north.

In yet another twist to the mummer's farce which was the royal court, Lord Tywin Lannister arrives. No one doubts that the man wished to convince Robert to make him hand of the King, but it seemed Robert was adamant that Tywin Lannister not become hand of the King.

This was shown when Robert did not offer the office to Lord Tywin when Ned stark declined Roberts commands, telling his former foster brother "No stark will travel to much less marry in the south". This of course enrages king Robert who greatly raises the Norths taxes to punish ned until he agrees. However the north simply ignores Roberts decrees and sends no additional money to the Iron throne greatly embarrassing Robert and the crown.

It was then that that the Lion faction led by Queen Cersei attacked. The Quickly falling influence of the vale lords as well and the political chaos gave the Queen the perfect moment to strike. First, she used Lord Elbert's threats as justification to the court that the Vale and its lords were disloyal to the crown. While many of the Vale lords still present in the red keep furiously argued against this they found that they had been abandoned by the rest of the stag faction as Lord Stannis was angry over Lord Elbert's threats against his wife's family.

As such Robert is convinced to expel many if not all the Vale lords from their offices. Stannis at this time is also able to convince Robert to name Hoster Tully as hand of the king as way to ensure a check on Lannister influence. This is as they both feel that the Tully's and Lannisters would never work together considering Lord Hoster's accusations of the Lannister killing Lord Jon. This completely backfires on the Baratheon's however when Lord Varys informs Lord Stannis that Peytr Baelish was the one to kill Jon Arryn. Meanwhile Lords Hoster and Peytr use the current tensions, as well as the worsening personal relations between Lord Elbert and King Robert, to convince the king that it was in fact Lord Elbert who had killed Jon Arryn out of resentment for Jon Arryn's abandonment of Lord Elbert all those years ago.

For good measure Lord Peytr also shows Robert a forged letter draft which shows that Lord Jon was considering to give Lordship of the Vale directly to Jasper Arryn rather than Elbert.

Convinced by this, and enraged on behalf of his foster father King Robert demands Lord Elbert comes to the capital to face trial for his crime. Lord Elbert denounces the accusation as false and refuses to come to Kings Landing fearing correctly that he would not be safe there. However, this further convinces Robert that Elbert is guilty, and as such Robert sentences Elbert to Life in the Black cells.

This harsh punishment, which was decided without any sort of trial as well as the fact that Lord Elbert was innocent causes Stannis to protest. However, since Lord Varys refuses to approach Robert, Stannis cannot convince Robert of Peytr Baelish's guilt. When Robert in one of his drunken moods he sentences Jasper and Denys Arryn to death for their father's crime. This causes Stannis to resign in protest however Robert rather than changing his mind simply expels Stannis from the red keep, appointing Ser Davos as Master of Ships.

Stannis then begins to return to Storms End. However, is met with a surprise on the way. It seems that Lady Catelyn on her father's orders was bringing her children to the red keep. However, Stannis, recognising they would become hostages then refuses to let his children go on. Declaring Catelyn can go to the capital alone. However, Catelyn, the dutiful daughter, disagrees and publicly berates Stannis for resigning his position. She then declares it is up to her to salvage their families influence. However, Stannis holds firm and it seems fighting will break out soon as Lady Catelyn's party tries fighting their way to the Red Keep. However, by now many Stormlanders have begun to defect to lord Stannis's side and to prevent a full out fight, Steffon pulls out his blade declaring that there would be no fighting today unless someone struck him down.

This threat causes both sides to cool down, and eventually the Baratheon children, barring Lady Cassana who wants to go with her mother, return to Storms End with their father while Catelyn, Cassana and those loyal to them move on. Each convinced the other party would regret their decision.

While this was going on King Robert had become increasingly angry and frustrated. His brothers, both foster and real were abandoning him. His subjects were laughing at him and he had lost control of his own court. As such in order to surround himself with trustworthy people Robert summoned Renly, His youngest brother and Lord of Dragonstone to the red keep. There the two brothers feasted, participated in tourneys and made merry.

One Day Robert decided to go hunting. While hunting for a boar, they are split up. Renly never really a true hunter decides to return to their camp. When he does he orders wine from their attendants, who pour him a glass from the king's own bottle. However, Renly upon taking a sip spits the wine out.

For the wine's taste has a hint of Milk of the poppy, its laced. Panicking Renly practically pounces on the attendant demanding to know who got this wine and who served the king. When he is informed by the panicking attendant that it is from the Kings Royal cellar and was served by his squire Lancel Lannister, Renly feels dread creeping up his spine. Knowing that even if he could go and find Robert, save him from this plot the Kingslayer Ser Jamie who was the Kingsguard who had accompanied him would kill them both. The Lannisters had finally decided to make their move and claim the throne.

Renly departs from the camp, alone that very moment knowing that Robert is most likely dead or soon to die. Knowing that the entire realm must be made aware of this Renly rides to the keep of Sweetwater sound which is less than an hour away. Also, Renly knows Lord Sunglass due to his position as Lord of Dragonstone, would not turn him away.

This is proven true when Lord Sunglass does not hesitate to take Renly to his Ravenry despite his unexpected arrival. Renly then has Lord Sunglass and his Maester write to every house to which Sweetwater Sound has a raven to. In the letter, he writes his discovery and denounces the Lannister plot, Renly also sends a letter with instructions for Maester Cressen at Dragonstone to spread the word. This means that throughout the night ravens are flying to all the houses of the seven kingdoms, the citadel and the wall and even across the Narrow sea.

While Renly is spreading the word, Robert was attacked and gored by a Boar. Ser Jamie and Lancel Lannister who were by his side could have intervened and saved Kings Roberts life, but they don't. Rather they let a slow and drugged Robert to his fate and go search for Lord Renly. After they could not find the Lord of Dragonstone the two lions decide to take the dying king, who had surprisingly won his battle with the Boar despite the effects of the milk of the Poppy, back to the Red Keep. Once they arrive, and the king is taken for treatment, Prince Joffrey who does not know of his mother's plot sends guards to search for his Uncle Renly fearing he may be injured.

Despite the Maesters best efforts after two days King Robert, First of His Name dies. His son Joffrey was now King Joffrey, First of His name and Lord of the Seven Kingdoms.

While ravens are sent across the realm announcing King Roberts death on the hands of a boar, with the city officially in a State of Mourning, the red keep was bursting with activity. This was as Joffrey wanted to be crowned King as soon as possible, and so preparations for his Coronation Ceremony were being made alongside King Roberts funeral.

In a rather bad omen, the days before King Joffrey's coronation saw open and vicious fighting between the Lions. This was as Queen Cersei who had never liked Young Lord Kevin, his brother Loren or his mother Lady Yana, convinced King Joffrey to declare himself the heir to Casterly rock. This led to furious arguments between the children of Lord Tywin's first and Second wife and their respective supporters. Soon it began to seem that the Lannister would begin to shed blood. However, before it could get to that point lord Tywin, who had gone to Maidenpool to negotiate trade contracts, returned and intervened.

He made his Grandson Joffrey rescind the declaration, feeling not only that Kevin was more qualified but also that the Gardeners would not hesitate to declare war to secure Kevin's claims. Lord Tywin then began securing the Lannisters grip on power.

The coronation of King Joffrey went off without a hitch. The foods were heavenly, the dresses of the nobility more gorgeous than ever seen before. No expense had been spared, no corner cut. Even the weather was perfect. It is said that never had Lord Tywin or any of the Lannister looked more proud or happy than that day. After decades, the Lannister had finally got their prize, had finally achieved their goal. A Lannister King sat on the Throne. The Might of Casterly Rock had never reached higher highs, their influence had never stretched farther.

After the crater Lord Tytos had left them in the Lions had finally reached their rightful place, at the top of the mountain, on the pinnacle of power.

It seemed fitting then that the gods and fate chose this moment to strike them down.

The First Meeting of King Joffrey's small council took place the very next day. Lord Tywin had replaced Lord Hoster as Hand of the King while the Dowager Queen Cersei had been declared Regent. The Grand Maester, Master of Whispers and other members of the small council however had been maintained despite Cersei's protest. For Lord Tywin Knew that some continuity was necessary, also many factions needed to be appeased in order to maintain order.

It was at this council meeting that News came of Renly's letters to the realm. The Small council listened in silence as Grand Maester Gyles explained the reports he had received and that the whole realm now questioned whether the Lannisters had killed King Robert. It seemed that Lord Stannis had also written to the realm. Informing it of a letter penned by Lord Hoster Tully, in which he accused the Lannisters for orchestrating Jon Arryn's death. Both these news cause chaos in the court, as whispers of both Kingslayer and Kinslayer soon fill the halls of the red keep.

While both Jamie and Cersei Lannister confess to their father when pushed, lord Tywin publically denounces the claim, declaring them to be false rumours circulated by jealous brothers.

However, Lord Tywin is also smart enough to know that this won't be enough and the Lannisters will need allies to keep the throne. This leads to Lord Tywin approaching Hoster Tully and soon the Tully-Lannister Alliance is formed.

To cement this alliance, offices are shared, with Hoster Tully being made once again hand of the king, while Lord Tywin is declared regent and Lord Protector.

Lord Tywin then orders Stannis to come to the Royal Court, however Stannis is convinced that the summons is a trap and refuses. Furthermore, he orders his Lords to begin securing the harvest and prepare for possible sieges or a war. Orys Baratheon, Stannis' second son is sent to Greenstone for his safety. Meanwhile Lord Davos Seaworth escapes his guard, and manages to take off with not only himself but majority of the royal fleet which remain loyal to Stannis. This greatly weakens the Lannisters and humiliates the new king.

With no Stormlord showing up for Joffrey's coronation as well as Ser Davos stealing the royal fleet, the king in an unexpected move declares Lords Stannis and Renly traitors. Furthermore, he names his brother Tommen the new Lord of Storms End as well as the prince of Dragonstone until King Joffrey has a son. Tommen is also engaged to Cassana Baratheon for both Legitimacy and to secure the Tullys who were outraged at the notion that their blood would not inherit Storms end.

While everyone in the seven kingdoms by now knows, war is inevitable, neither side wants to make the first move. As such the realm is in a state of anxious anticipation for the fighting to begin. Renly, who had expected to be declared traitor had in the meantime fortified Dragonstone. He also wrote to Prince Doran Martell, the ruling prince of Dorne. Lord Renly and Prince Doran were friends and had met many years ago. Not only that but they had shared many a night together along with the viper, Prince Oberyn.

In order to save himself from the Lannister Renly knew he needed strength, strength he did not have. Therefore, he offers himself as a prospective bridegroom to Prince Doran's daughter and heir Arianne Martell. The exact reasoning Lord Renly had for this offer is not known, but it was made nonetheless. However, Prince Doran wrote no replies and nothing came out of it.

At the same time that Renly was offering himself for marriage, Lord Stannis was having the same thought. Lord Stannis proposed a union between his daughter Shireen and Lord Elbert's Heir Jasper. While the match was sensible Lord Stannis phrased it horribly. In his letter to Lord Elbert, Stannis made himself sound generous for giving Jasper Arryn the privilege of marrying into his family for the Vale's support.

However, Lord Elbert did not find the offer so generous and thought Stannis arrogant. Lord Elbert was confident he could hold the vale, and as such did not need Storms End. The fact that Stannis could not grasp that meant that his offer was rejected, leaving him all alone to face the coming storm.

Highgarden, City of Highgarden, The Reach

While the rest of the Realm was in chaos, Highgarden and the reach were an oasis of calm. Both the Nobles and Smallfolk were confident that they would not be affected by the coming war, and most even anticipated it for with the war consuming all the food and farmers both sides would require to buy food and other necessities from the reach.

However some Lords did not share the carefree attitudes of their peers, one such lord was Lord Garland himself. Knowing a war was imminent Lord Garland wanted to secure his family's wealth. As such he ordered the Bank of Highgarden to start calling in debts and stop making loans in regions outside the Reach which may fall into conflict. This basically meant that the entirety of westeros, as along with the players already involved many were convinced the north would fight for King Roberts son, while Dorne would want revenge.

While the effects of this decision were unseen in the north which used the Bank of Winterfell for its credit activities it had a massive impact on the south of westeros.

This is as while the decision while well intentioned, was not thought through. Since the Bank of Highgarden was one of the main financial institutions of westeros. This was especially true in the case of regular traders, merchants, smaller lords and Landed knights, for whom it was the only formal institution they could rely on for cheap credit.

Because of Lord Garlands order economic chaos soon erupted in the ports and markets across westeros.

While Many of the High Lords and the King himself dismissed the concerns of the merchants who came to court Lord Tywin did not. He Knew that this economic chaos would lead to instability and instability was the last thing the crown needed at this time.

Therefore, Lord Tywin sent a letter to Highgarden ordering Lord Garland to restart the operations of the Bank of Highgarden. However, Lord Garland, knowing he had Lord Tywin cornered, refused to do so until Lord Tywin either agreed to marry King Joffrey to his Daughter Lady Margery Gardener or if that option was unsuitable then Lord Garland would accept the Marriage of Kevin Lannister to Margery Gardener along with a seat on the small council. Lord Tywin who was already wary of Gardener Influence rejects this offer completely. Determined to figure out a different solution to his dilemma.

Meantime in the Red Keep, King Joffrey was tired of all the waiting. Believing that his father would have won by now and wishing to prove himself just as great a warrior, King Joffrey sends Young Kevin Lannister back to Casterly Rock to raise an army.

King Joffrey, without informing his small council, also writes a letter to Winterfell giving Lords Eddard, forgetting that Lord Rickard still lives, a Royal Order. The Lord of Winterfell , the king orders, is to bring his daughter South for Joffrey to marry as king Robert desired. Winterfell is also to raise its armies for the coming war. The answer to the king's order from Winterfell is silence and a hundred additional troops at Moat Cailin, now fully rebuilt, which with its keeps, walls and 20 towers can hold back any army.

However despite the disappointing response from the North the crown is still in a Strong position. With the Riverland and Westerland armies gathering they outnumber both Lord Stannis and Lord Elbert. It seemed the war would be over soon, the only question was which enemy of the crown would fall first?

The answer was neither it seemed. For one night Lord Varys, the Master of Whispers, informed King Joffrey about the fact that the crown, while in 6 million Gold Dragons in debt, did not actually spend that much money. It was revealed that Peytr Baelish actually had used his position to manipulate the Royal Treasuries accounts to steal 3 million Dragons. And it was for this reason that he had Lord Jon Arryn killed. Enraged at the theft, King Joffrey demands all the Riverlords, Tullys and Vale lords be put to death. However Varys it seemed had forewarned them for they all had escaped earlier and had been able to make their way north.

Of course it helped that the Blackfish, Brynden Tully, was in charge of the goldcloaks and had therefore been able allow the riverlords to escape without raising an alarm.

This Broke the Tully-Lannister Alliance and completely shifted the dynamics of the war.

However for all the change in alliances was important more pressing and equally vital was the impact of the news on the Crown. When people began to find out that the crown had been robbed of 3 Million Gold Dragons, a sum greater than the wealth of some of the Principal families of the realm people and more importantly creditors began to lose faith in the crown.

The Iron bank stopped lending any money and called in all of its debt across westeros. This action was matched by the Gardeners and Starks, who also chose to call in their own debt owed to them by the crown.

All this leads to a complete chaos, as the westerosi markets collapse and a financial crisis hits. The Crown is now broke, no merchant can get a loan without paying unsustainably high interest, and trade begins to grind to a halt, increasing the price of food and other goods in most of the towns and cities across the realm. Worse the taxes of many nobles, especially those who control ports and market towns go down, turning them against the crown.

Lord Tywin knowing that he needed to show that the crown was still in control, and to retrieve the money stolen by the Tully's summoned his armies. Within a fortnight they were marching on Riverrun.

Exactly one year after the death of Jon Arryn, the Year of Chaos ended, the first blood was spilled on the banks of the Red fork river.

The War had begun.


	22. War, Winter and Gold

Dragon Manse, The prosperous Lands.

The day news came of the rebel Jon Arryn's death a feast was held by the king, when the Usurper died an even grander feast was held, and when word came of a civil war brewing, well joy permeated every surface of the Manse as it seemed after years the Targaryens were finally receiving their chance to take back the Iron throne.

The King Viserys wanted to invade immediately, believing that it was best to set themselves up as an alternative before one side could get the situation under control but Ser Oswell disagreed. For the Knight knew that even with all the sellswords they could hire the Targaryens did not have the number to win against any of the kingdoms, let alone all of them. No, they needed more gold, more ships and more men before they could even begin to plan an Invasion of Westeros.

The Knight also knew that many of the Great Houses would still have many grudges due to King Aerys II's actions and that they would need to offer incentives in order to prevent the Great houses from uniting against the Targaryens.

And so a hunt for allies began. They used the network they had created over the years to search far and wide for prospective allies. Soon they were directed to a man by the name of Illario Mopatis, a rich Magister from Pentos. Illario it seemed was a friend of Varys the eunuch. This new alone made Ser Oswell very wary for he had never trusted Varys. And it seemed his instincts were correct for Illario Mopatis wanted them to ally with the Dothraki! Even ignoring the fact that the dothraki have always betrayed their allies , everyone knew the dothraki would never cross the ocean, they in fact feared crossing rivers which were too deep.

But Illario was persuasive, he was a magister after all, reminding them that the dothraki were a dying race. After being defeated in the Horse-River Wars and being hunted down by the people of the east Essos, they numbered only in the thousands. Recently a young khal had reunited all the Khalasars into one and this Khal was clever. He knew that his people faced extinction if they continued on as they had. If King Viserys could offer his Khalasars lands in westeros he could gain the loyalty of the Dothraki, It seemed at this time Viserys was convinced, while even se Oswell looked contemplative. However when asked about how they could ally with the dothraki, they were told the marriage between Princess Daenerys and the Khal was the only way. At this the King Viserys rejected the magisters plans completely and wholeheartedly. The King would not give up his sister.

Finding this to be a dead end, they dismiss the Magister who leaves for Pentos. Now however the Targaryens are where they started, eventually after much thought and research, they decide the only ones who can help are the Volantene.

And so the Targaryens set out for Volantis, hoping that this venture is more successful.

 _Volantis, often called Old Volantis in the past and now Great Volantis is located at the mouth of the River Rhoyne on the Summer Sea. The oldest and the proudest of the Nine Free Cities, Volantis has had a turbulent History after the Doom of Valyria._

 _In the first two centuries after the Doom Volantis tried to rebuild the Valyrian empire, but they failed. In that time, they lost wealth, men and power. What was once undisputedly the strongest power of Essos after the doom was slowly eclipsed by Braavos, The Kingdom of the Three Daughters, The Kingdom of Sarnor and was facing an increasing threat from the Rhoynar who were once again claiming the Lands of the Rhoyne, rebuilding their lost civilisation under the new Kings of the Rhoyne. In this time many felt that the time of the Volantene as a great power in Essos had passed if it not for the Triarch Laenor Celegaris. A member of the elephant party and Heir to one of the oldest and most noble families in all of Volantis. Triarch Laenor recognised that Volantis must become more powerful and that power could net be secured via the old methods. Slavery was dying across Essos in Laenor time, and since old Volantis_ _' power came from slaves Laenor decided to survive Volantis must Adapt. He first secured friendship treaties with Volantis' neighbours, fixing the borders. He then began his great works. Under his plans East Volantis expanded fivefol_ _d. Large aqueducts were built taking rivers worth of water to all parts of the city, where it was used to clean the city and its people with 100 great baths built. Also a canal was cut dividing the eastern city into two. Not only did this canal act as a large sewer taking the waste out of the city but it also allowed river barrages to travel into the city creating markets away from the main harbour. Laenor also welcomed trade with the Rhoynar, passing a law which stated that any ship had to either stop and put their goods for sale at the markets of Volantis or pay a fee. This meant that all the sea trade of the growing Rhoynar passed through Volantene markets enriching the city greatly. New roads were built along with river ports and storage facilities. All this meant an increase in the trade and revenue._

 _Laenor also used the warlike instincts of the Tiger party for his own use, directing their bloodlust at the corsairs of the Basilisk isles. Only this time, rather than simply killing off the corsairs and leaving, Volantis had the forest of the largest islands burnt down and replaced them with fruit and spice plantations._

 _All this caused Volantis to thrive. Furthermore when Volantis began hunting down the small Khalasars of the dothraki they were able to use this collective effort to mend the past and build new ties. This meant that the Volantene no longer faced the restrictions the other free cities had posed on them since the century of blood._

 _Nothing demonstrated these ties better than when Laenor was welcomed in Chroyane, the festival city, and the capital of the Rhoynar with open arms._ _Soon Volantis once again become one of the great powers of Essos. Old Volantis, a name designating not its history but its weakness was replaced by Great Volantis._

 _Today the Volantene are once again richer than the braavosi, able to raise a fleet larger than any other free city, and can assemble more soldier than anyone barring the Sarnori and Rhoynar._

 _All this power and prosperity once again began causing dreams of an empire in the minds of the volantene, and decades after their revival they would get the opportunity to act on these dreams when a ship Bearing a flag of black with a three headed red dragon into the harbour._

Winterfell, The City of Winterfell, The North

Winterfell was in good provision. Its stores are full, its coffers are full and it held no debts. However that does not mean that the starks were not concerned. Summer has lasted for over 8 years now, the longest summer most can remember. This greatly worried the Northern Nobility who knew that a long summer is always followed by a longer winter. And so Lords Rickard and Eddard declared that the smallfolk must begin to store for winter. The yearly food storage requirements were increased to what they would have been during an autumn year. Lord Eddard also stopped any taxes paid to the iron throne, using the money for repairs, building shelters, food storages and other preparations.

Furthermore the Order of the Mother wolf was also given funds to begin filling up their storages, for they were the one main institutions the poor relied upon when they had no food during despite the starks concentration on their own lands, some lords were more worried about the news from the south. Many had written to Winterfell with reports of falling trade, reducing their own revenue and making their merchants poorer this was as the crisis of credit caused by Lord Gardeners decision had also affected the north despite the presence of the Bank of Winterfell.

Lord Wyman Manderly of White Harbour also wrote with concerns that the money lent by the North to the Crown was also no longer secure and may not be paid as all his letters to the crown regarding the debt had gone unanswered.

In this matter the Manderly's were not alone for Lord Rickard had also not received replies from the crown regarding the 400,000 Gold Dragons the crown had borrowed from them.

Though despite this high sum House Stark was not worried, for the Bank of Winterfell, which was also the holder of most of the wealth of House Stark, has about 10 million dragons in its vaults, while the vaults of Winterfell hold another 6 million.

And so as the fighting in the Riverland's began the North was at peace, confident it could avoid the war and bloodshed which was soon going to ravage the south. That the north could prepare the coming winter without worry. And they had every and all right to be confident.

If not for the fact that two ravens from the south soon arrived at the Dreadfort, the seat of House Bolton and Ryder Fort, the seat of House Ryswell. The North may not want war, but it was coming for it regardless.

The Lords Solar, The Eyrie, Vale of Arryn.

The Valemen who had been sent by lord Elbert to investigate Peytr Baelish's seat soon returned with a bounty of one Million Gold Dragons. As many of the soldiers celebrated, especially as lord Elbert rewarded each soldier with 12 gold dragons, the Lord of the Vale locked himself in his solar to begin thinking of ways to use this discovery to benefit his position in the War. It was then that his Maester came.

"we have a problem my lord"

"A problem? How can finding so much gold, one million Dragons! ever be a problem?"

"The problem is not the gold but theses ledgers, it seems that we cannot trust many of our lords, Baelish bought them, Or more specifically their debts"

"On the contrary Maester this is not a problem, but an opportunity."

"how is this an opportunity my lord?"

"Just wait and see"

Dismissing the Maester, Elbert sent an order for all his lords to come to the Eyrie. The reason in his letter was to plan for the war, and it was. Only not every lord who arrived would have the privilege of being heard, some would find that their purpose for the war effort was much different than they would imagine.

The Red Keep, Kings Landing, The Crownlands

The Regent and Dowager Queen Cersei is breaking her fast with her family when they were interrupted by a servant.

"Pardon your grace, but we have a visitor"

"A visitor, who?" Cersei asked, suspicious

"A man who claims to be a representative of the Iron Bank of Braavos, your grace"

"Who are the iron bank and what do they want from us mother?" King Joffrey asked

"They are one of the main lenders to the merchants and smaller lords, Nephew" His uncle Tyrion, the Dwarf and acting Hand of the King replied.

At this Joffrey ,predictably, lost interest and ordered his uncle to deal with it. However while Cersei pretended nothing had happened, in truth she was worried. She knew that the crown was not in the best shape at the moment.

This new development will cause trouble and pain, she knew it in her bones.


End file.
